Operação Cupido
by Mrs. CrissAndColfer
Summary: Baseado no filme de mesmo título. Darren e Chris se conhecem num cruzeiro e vivem um romance repentino e delicioso que acaba terminando de forma rápida e dolorosa. Anos se passam e o destino resolve juntá-los de alguma forma com a ajuda de duas meninas.
1. The First Time Ever Saw Your Face

Dezembro de 2012...

Christopher Paul Colfer, ou simplesmente Chris Colfer ganhou de presente de natal (adiantado é claro) de sua família uma viagem de cruzeiro. Um cruzeiro gay. Sim, um Cruzeiro que seus passageiros eram todos homossexuais. Mas qual seria o propósito disso? A família Colfer queria que Chris arrumasse um namorado.

Depois de muita insistência, Chris teve que aceitar o presente e partir para o Cruzeiro no Caribe. Ele não queria passar as festas de final do ano longe de seus pais e irmã, mas teve que sair de Londres para ir aos EUA para um cruzeiro idiota e gay.

Enquanto isso, Darren Everett Criss queria experimentar outras experiências. E as novas experiência envolviam um cruzeiro gay. Isso não significa que ele é gay certo? Errado, ele é bissexual. Porém nunca teve certeza disso porque nunca esteve com um homem. Com mulheres sim, inúmeras mulheres. E ele se sentia bem com mulheres, mas homens ele nunca teve oportunidade ou opções.

Além disso, fazia dois meses que ele tinha perdido seus pais. A causa da morte foi um acidente de carro. Um homem que dirigia alcoolizado bateu no carro do Sr. e Sr.ª. Criss fazendo que capotassem. O casal infelizmente morreu no local e o causador do acidente sofreu apenas algumas fraturas, nada muito grave. Esse seria o primeiro natal e ano novo que ele passaria sem eles. Darren porém tinha o seu irmão, mas ele não queria incomodá-lo. Era melhor Darren deixar Chuck passar o natal com sua mulher e ele seguir sua vida. Esse cruzeiro seria a chance para o rapaz se divertir depois de dois meses de pura tristeza e lembranças felizes.

O embarque seria em 15 de Dezembro e o desembarque seria dia 5 Janeiro. Chegou o grande dia e, Chris e Darren estavam um tanto nervosos. Darren foi o primeiro a chegar na área de embarque. Chris por sua vez quase perdeu o cruzeiro porque teve problemas de atraso no voo vindo de Londres. Para sua tristeza, porque ele não tem a mínima vontade de ir no cruzeiro. Se não desse tempo, ele teria um bom motivo pra voltar pra casa, mas como não foi o caso... Ele foi.

O cruzeiro finalmente começou a sair do porto. Darren já tinha se instalado em seu quarto enquanto Chris estava todo enrolado com suas malas. Para a sorte do morador de Londres, existiam funcionários bem fortes no cruzeiro para levarem suas malas mais pesadas. Chris apenas esteve levando sua pequena mala e sua mochila porque eram nelas que estavam as coisas mais caras e valiosas.

Até que um Chris totalmente perdido nos corredores dos dormitórios se esbarra com um Darren distraído lendo a programação do cruzeiro.

– Ai desculpe. Foi minha culpa. – diz Chris com vergonha

– Não, a culpa é minha. Eu que não estava olhando para onde estava andando e acabei esbarrando em você. Eu que tenho que me desculpar. – afirma Darren

– É que eu estou meio perdido aqui. Não sei para onde ir. – diz o castanho meio sem jeito

– Posso ajudar? – questiona o moreno

– Se puder. – responde entregando seu papel de embarque - Eles me explicaram quando eu embarquei mas me perdi completamente. – explica enquanto o outro homem examina o papel de Colfer

– Bom, você é a da 1ª classe na verdade. Devia estar a dois andares acima. – fala Criss entregando o papel de volta

– Sério? Sou lerdo mesmo. É claro que eu não ia chegar a lugar nenhum aqui. – divaga um pouco o rapaz de Londres

– Agora é só você ir direto, virar à esquerda e entrar num elevador. Sobe os dois andares, e lá os quartos são numerados de ordem crescente, vai ser fácil de encontrar seu quarto. - explicou

– Você é funcionário daqui? Cadê seu uniforme? – questiona num tom de brincadeira

– Na verdade não. Sou passageiro mesmo. É que eu li as instruções que viam no folheto quando comprei a passagem. – afirma o nativo de São Francisco

– Ah sim. Eu realmente não queria vir, fui obrigado. Mas enfim, obrigado pela ajuda. – afirma estendendo a mão para o outro homem

– Não tem o que agradecer. – responde enquanto aperta a mão do rapaz que acabara de ver

– Até mais ver! – se despede, soltando a mão do desconhecido

– Até.

Assim, os dois rapazes caminham para os caminhos opostos. Ambos olharam para atrás em momentos diferentes para ter a última visão do outro esperando ser a última vez que se veriam.


	2. Tell Me Your Secrets

Enquanto Chris está em seu quarto enorme arrumando suas coisas Darren estava na piscina, vendo os gays se socializarem. Porém seus pensamentos estavam naquele encontro no corredor. De alguma forma aquilo mexeu com os dois rapazes.

Chris escolheu em ficar no quarto para dormir. Foi uma viagem muito longa, ele precisava de um longo descanso. Enquanto isso, Darren estava num tédio deitado em uma cadeira de praia e acabou tirando um cochilo.

Chris acordou com o som do capitão do navio anunciando uma festa que haveria a noite. _Droga_, ele pensou. Se essa festa era assim tão importante para acordá-lo ele resolveu ir. Ele se levantou da cama, tomou banho, vestiu uma roupa simples (camisa polo preta, casaco preto, calça jeans preta e um all-jeans preto) e saiu de seu quarto em direção ao salão principal. Ele sentou no bar, pediu uma bebida e ficou observando todos se divertindo. Todos se divertindo, menos ele. _Esse cruzeiro será um tédio total_, pensou ele.

Darren por sua vez estava animado para essa festa. Seria a primeira festa do cruzeiro e ele esperava quem sabe encontrar alguém. Sua primeira experiência gay. Depois de dormir, ele foi para seu quarto, tomou seu banho, se vestiu (camisa social branca, calça jeans azul escuro e sapato social preto) e foi para a festa. Chegando lá, ele percebeu que todos estava se divertindo. Bom, isso seria interessante. Ele começou a caminhar pelo ambiente lotado para chegar ao bar e acaba vendo um Chris que estava pensando em voltar para seu quarto. Darren respirou fundo, e foi falar com o outro rapaz.

– Oi rapaz perdido no corredor. – diz Darren atrás de Chris, fazendo o outro rapaz levar um belo susto

– Ai que susto! – fala um pouco alto, bem assustado

– Desculpa, mas essa era a intenção. Sua cara de susto é ótima. – falou num tom de brincadeira, rindo um pouco

– Haha, estou rindo muito! – retrucou de forma irônica

– Posso sentar com você? – questiona Darren

– Confie em mim, eu não sou uma boa companhia nesse momento.

– Por que?

– Não está vendo o meu estado de tédio? O meu tédio é contagiante, confie em mim. - explicou

– Ok, então vamos ficar no tédio juntos. Que tal? – ofereceu o moreno, esperançoso

– Sério mesmo funcionário do cruzeiro?

– Claro. Por quê? – responde sentando no banco ao lado de Chris - Pode me ver uma cerveja? – pede ao barista

– Claro. – responde o funcionário

– Aceita uma? – oferece Darren

– Não obrigado, prefiro ficar com a minha coca diet.

- Aqui está. – diz o funcionário do bar entregando a bebida para Darren

- Muito obrigado. – respondeu o moreno, antes de dar um gole na sua bebida – Então rapaz perdido no corredor, se está tão entediado porque então veio para festa? Por que veio para esse cruzeiro? – pergunta curioso

– Minha família me obrigou. Eles querem que eu arrume um namorado. – disse envergonhado

– Sério? – questiona incrédulo, recebendo um aceno positivo do homem - Sua família te ama muito. – falou rindo

– Me amam tanto que querem se intrometer na minha vida amorosa. – ele afirma e Darren começa a rir histericamente - Para! Não ria de mim!

– Não, é que é engraçado cara. Você, um adulto, tendo sua família querendo influenciar sua vida amorosa. Mesmo. Como você deixou acontecer isso? Apenas negava.

– Mas não pude. Você acha que tentei discutir com eles. Eu não queria vir! Queria passar o natal e o ano novo com eles. Mas não... – o moreno continuava a rir sem parar - Para de rir, por favor! É sério.

– Está bem, parei eu prometo!

– Acho bom. – respondeu sério - Mas e você? O que te trouxe aqui no cruzeiro?

– Sei lá... vim porque queria conhecer gente nova.

– E passar as festas de fim do ano sem a família? Você é um filho desnaturado! – afirma Chris rindo recebendo como resposta um Darren cabisbaixo e extremamente triste. O castanho rapidamente percebe a mudança de feição do homem e para de rir - Desculpa, eu não sabia que...

– Sim, meus pais morreram. – interrompe Chris, num tom melancólico

– Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente nunca imaginei... – falou também igualmente triste

– Não, não se desculpe. – interrompe novamente - Eu não te contei isso antes. Você não tinha obrigação de saber.

– É que eu...

– Calma. Não se sinta mal. – fala pegando a mão de Chris que está em cima do balcão

– Ok. – responde sorrindo timidamente

Os rapazes se olham por um momento. Logo seus olhares se voltam para suas mãos. Darren rapidamente retira sua mão. O silêncio entre eles é longo até que Chris toma coragem e diz:

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – questiona Chris inseguro

– Claro, pode. - responde

– Como seus pais morreram? – pergunta ainda inseguro

Com essa pergunta lembranças passam pela mente de Darren. Ele se lembra da última vez que viu seus pais: foi no café da manhã do dia do acidente, seus pais estavam a mesa tomando café alegres como sempre; eles saíram para visitar um amigo da família de carro. Darren foi trabalhar e a noite foi fazer um show numa casa noturna. No intervalo, ele recebeu a ligação que mudou sua vida: seu irmão deu a notícia do acidente e da morte de seus pais.

– Olha se você não quiser contar, tudo bem. Eu não devia ter te perguntado isso. – afirma interrompendo os pensamentos de Darren - A gente mal se conhece...

– Não. – interrompe rapidamente o castanho - Eu vou contar. Bom, eles morreram num acidente de carro. Estavam voltando de uma visita a uns amigos da nossa família de noite e um homem que dirigia embriagado acabou batendo no carro dos meus pais fazendo com que capotasse. Eles morreram na hora e o motorista bêbado sofreu umas fraturas, nada muito grave. Na hora do acidente eu estava trabalhando e meu irmão me ligou dando a notícia. Meu mundo foi ao chão. Sai correndo até o local e me deparei com eles lá... foi tão difícil. – conta o moreno, a beira das lágrimas

Darren começa a chorar e Chris o observa com os olhos cheios d'água. Então o mais novo se aproxima e abraça o outro rapaz. Darren chora ainda mais nos braços do outro rapaz.

– Pode chorar, coloque suas emoções para fora. - diz Chris, tentando consolar Darren

Eles ficam abraçados por um longo tempo. Chris ficou em silêncio porque não sabia o que dizer para o um rapaz que ficou órfão recentemente, então ofereceu seus braços como uma espécie de consolo. Depois de algum tempo, Darren se afasta.

– Desculpa, eu não devia estar falando essas coisas pra você. Não quero te incomodar com os meus problemas. – afirma Darren limpando as lágrimas

– Não que isso, não precisa se preocupar. Mas você confia muito em pessoas desconhecidas para falar sobre algo assim tão forte como isso. - diz Chris tentando animar Darren

– Você não é um desconhecido. Você é o rapaz perdido do corredor. – brincou o moreno

– Para senhor funcionário do cruzeiro! - retrucou

– Ok. Topa começar tudo de novo? – questiona Darren

– Sim, é claro. - responde Chris

– Olá, tudo bem? Me chamo Darren Everett Criss, mas pode me chamar de Darren Criss ou apenas Darren. – se apresentou

– Oi eu sou Christopher Paul Colfer, mas prefiro que me chame de Chris. Minha mãe me chama de Christopher quando estou em apuros. – fala Chris

– Quantos anos você tem? – questiona curioso

– Eu tenho 22 anos. - responde

– 22? Sério? – fala surpreso

– Sim porque?

– Não sei, você me parece mais jovem.

– Todos dizem a mesma coisa. Detesto aparentar ser um adolescente. E você, tem quantos anos?

– 25. Parece?

– Não sei. Te daria 24 anos.

– Obrigado. E você é de onde?

– Eu vim de Londres. – afirma o castanho

– Londres? Mas você não tem...

– Sotaque? – interrompendo - É eu sei. É que eu só moro em Londres, na verdade sou de Clovis na Califórnia. E você?

– São Francisco, Califórnia. – responde – Olha, acho que sinceramente, foi muito bom achar você perdido no corredor. – afirma sinceramente Darren sorrindo amplamente

- Acho que provavelmente posso dizer o mesmo. – responde também sorrindo


	3. We Finally Kiss Goodnight

E assim eles passaram a noite toda conversando. Os rapazes acharam muitas coisas que ambos tinham em comum: ambos gostam de Harry Potter e Disney. Chris durante toda a conversa pensava _Essa noite está indo melhor do que eu esperava_. Darren por sua vez estava um tanto empolgado com o novo amigo. Na verdade, empolgado não é a palavra certa para descrevê-lo no momento: o mais velho estava encantado com Chris.

Por causa do excesso de barulho no lugar, a conversa entre eles estava muito difícil de ser ouvida, mesmo estando próximos. Os dois rapazes tinham que berrar para que ouvissem um ao outro. Então Chris convence Darren de ir para fora do salão. O baixo aprova a ideia e ambos saem para fora do salão, que dava para frente do grande cruzeiro. O céu estava coberto de estrelas e era uma noite fria. Os dois rapazes ficam na grade do navio e observam a noite em silêncio.

O tempo passa e a noite fica ainda mais fria. Darren, que está sem casaco, começa a tremer de frio e Chris percebe isso.

– Aqui, pega o meu casaco. – diz o mais novo tirando seu casaco

– Não, você vai sentir frio. Eu posso sobreviver! – protesta Darren

– Pega, eu moro em Londres. Sou acostumado. Eu insisto. – afirma Chris, oferecendo seu casaco

– Tudo bem. Obrigado Chris. – agradece Darren pegando a peça de roupa e logo em seguido vestindo-a

– Não tem o que agradecer! - responde Chris sorrindo

O silêncio volta. De alguma forma, as palavras não eram necessárias. Eles apenas olhavam a bela noite que estava fazendo. Darren, que estava vestindo o casaco de Chris, estava sentindo o aroma de Chris que a peça proporciona. _Ele cheira muito bem, _pensa o mais velho. Na verdade, tudo no seu novo amigo estava encantando o rapaz de São Francisco: os olhos claros, a beleza, o bom papo...

– A noite está muito bonita não é? - pergunta Chris, interrompendo os pensamentos de Darren

– Sim, muito linda. - responde Darren

Uma canção mais lenta começa a tocar na festa. Se tratava de "Back to One" de Bryan Adams.

– Adoro essa música! – comenta Chris

– Eu também, quer dançar? - pergunta Darren

– Dançar? Me desculpe, mas sou um péssimo pé de valsa! - brinca Chris

– Não se preocupa, eu te ensino. – responde Darren, oferecendo sua mão para o outro rapaz – Dança comigo.

– Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Eu dançarei com você mas se eu pisar no seu pé, não posso fazer nada! – fala Chris pegando a mão do baixo

– Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – diz o moreno, sorrindo amplamente enquanto trazia o corpo do outro homem para mais perto de si

E assim os dois rapazes começam a dançar no ritmo da música que vinha da festa. Seus corpos estão bem próximos e as respirações estão irregulares. Darren e Chris se desligam totalmente do mundo. Darren então aproxima como se fosse beijar Chris mas acaba sendo interrompido por um garçom que chega bem na hora.

– Estão servidos? - pergunta o garçom, assustando os dois rapazes que se afastam rapidamente - Desculpe, eu interrompi algo?

– Não, nada. - responde Darren corado

– Então, aceitam uma bebida? - pergunta o garçom novamente)

– Não. - respondem os dois rapazes em uníssono

O garçom vai embora deixando os homens sozinhos. Um silêncio novamente se estabelece. Depois de um tempo sem troca de palavras, finalmente Chris diz alguma coisa.

– Eu acho que vou dormir. A viagem foi longa e preciso descansar. - disse o rapaz dos olhos azuis

– Tudo bem, quer que eu te acompanhe? - pergunta o baixo

– Claro, se não for incomodo.

E assim os dois caminharam sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Ambos ainda estavam sob efeito do quase beijo. Se aquele garçom não tivesse aparecido e cortado totalmente o belo climão, um beijo ia acontecer. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, os Darren e Chris chegam no quarto do mais novo.

– Chegamos... – diz Chris

– Bom, agora que você está entregue eu posso ir. Foi divertida a nossa noite. – afirma o moreno

– Foi sim, obrigado por ter me tirado do tédio funcionário do cruzeiro.

– Não tem de que.

– Bom, vou indo. - diz Chris pegando sua chave o bolso da calça para abrir a porta

– Ok. Tchau. Até mais. – se despede Darren que dá meia volta e sai caminhando calmamente

Chris acaba se perdendo em seus pensamentos e para de mexer na chave que está na porta. _E se aquele garçom não tivesse aparecido? Como será o beijo dele? _Pensou ele. Então Chris faz a coisa mais espontânea de sua vida.

– Darren! - chama Chris

– Sim Chris... - diz o outro rapaz, virando se para Chris

Chris caminha rapidamente em direção a Darren e leva os seus lábios nos lábios dele. O baixo ficou assustado com o gesto mas corresponde rapidamente. É um beijo calmo e delicado. Darren coloca suas mãos no rosto de Chris que envolve Darren pela cintura colando os corpos. Depois de um pouco mais de 5 minutos, Chris se afasta do beijo rapidamente.

– Desculpa, eu não devia ter feito isso. - fala Chris se afastando rapidamente, de cabeça baixa para esconder o rosto corado

– Não você não precisa se desculpar. Pra dizer a verdade eu gostei muito. - diz Darren timidamente, também corado

– Gostou? - perguntou Chris surpreso

– Sim, foi muito bom. - responde o moreno com um sorriso bobo

– Eu também gostei. Nunca fui tão espontâneo em toda a minha vida. Eu deveria ter perguntado e... – começa a divagar o castanho

– Shh... - diz colocando o dedo na boca de Chris a fim de interrompê-lo - Relaxa, está tudo bem. Não acredita em mim? Eu gostei e queria repetir isso mais vezes.

– Repetir? - questiona Chris nervoso

– Sim. Por que não? - sussurra Darren antes de dar um selinho longo no castanho - Podemos nos encontrar amanhã? - pergunta ainda muito próximo de Chris

– Claro. Quando e onde? – responde Colfer ainda sem fôlego

– Podemos nos encontrar no restaurante do navio, as 10. Tudo bem pra você? - sugere o baixo

– Claro. Por mim tudo bem. - fala nervoso o mais novo

– Posso te beijar? - pergunta sussurrando Darren

– Pode. – responde também num sussurro

Darren se aproxima lentamente e beija Chris. É um beijo calmo e preguiçoso que dura poucos instantes.

– Boa noite. - diz sem fôlego Darren, ainda perto de Chris

– Boa noite. - responde também sem fôlego Chris


	4. Something's Coming

Darren dá meia volta e caminha sorrindo que nem um bobo. Ele se sente como se fosse um adolescente em seu primeiro amor. A verdade que Chris trouxe à tona coisas que o rapaz de São Francisco há muito tempo não sentia. Frio na barriga é bom exemplo: a presença do rapaz dos olhos azuis lhe dava essa sensação. Em falar em olhos, o baixo se perdia na perfeição daqueles olhos. A conversa entre eles era cativante. Darren nunca pensou que acharia alguém tem praticamente o mesmo gosto que ele. E por fim o beijo. O beijo. _Que beijo foi aquele?_ Pensava ele. A sensação do beijo para ele foi como uma faísca. Uma carga elétrica na verdade descreveria melhor o que ele sentiu: uma carga de elétrons que passava por todo o seu corpo há 1000 km por hora. Sim, ele estava apaixonado.

Chris entrou em seu quarto ainda em transe por causa do ocorrido. Ele não beija alguém faz um bom tempo. Ele nunca pensou que alguém iria se interessar nele. Principalmente alguém como Darren: um homem atraente, com olhos lindos, sorriso perfeito... _Por que tão perfeito? _Questionava ele em pensamento. Além da bela aparência, Darren era uma ótima pessoa. Apesar de ter uma personalidade de uma criança por brincar bastante, ele era divertido, tinha um bom papo, ótimo senso de humor... E o beijo lhe proporcionou uma sensação mágica. Sim, ele já tinha beijado outros garotos mas com Darren foi diferente. Ninguém nunca o beijou desse jeito. Ele poderia considerar esse o seu primeiro porque os outros nunca tiveram tanta importância. _Parece que o objetivo dessa viagem será concluído. _Ria o rapaz de Londres em pensamento. Seus pais mandaram ele para esse cruzeiro para que seu status mudasse de solteiro para em relacionamento sério, e pelo jeito ele conseguirá um namorado. Sim, ele estava apaixonado.

Os rapazes dormiram com o beijo passando em flashback em suas mentes. Ambos estavam ansiosos com o "encontro" da manhã seguinte. Algo estava começando a acontecer. Algo muito bom.

Chris estava muito ansioso. Muito mesmo. Ele acabou acordando as 5 da manhã e não conseguia mais voltar a dormir novamente. Ele então pegou seu notebook e continuou a trabalhar em seu livro. Às 9 ele fechou seu aparelho eletrônico, entrou no chuveiro, escolheu um look simples e foi para o restaurante do cruzeiro. Chegando no local marcado, o rapaz deu uma olhada no local marcado e nenhum sinal de Darren. Chris olha para o relógio e percebe que ele chegou cedo demais. Então o rapaz senta em uma mesa e espera.

Darren também dormiu pouco nessa noite. Ele ficou até tarde tocando violão cantando coisas aleatórias sobre o rapaz que acabara de conhecer. Já eram umas 5 da manhã quando ele finalmente conseguiu dormir. Seu despertador o acordou as 9 e 20 da manhã. Ele acordou e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Ele colocou uma camisa gola v roxa, com uma bermuda jeans escuro, chinelo e seu ray ban rosa. Quando terminou de se vestir, ele olhou no relógio: faltavam 10 minutos para às 10 horas. Então o baixo saiu correndo de seu aposento. Ele não queria chegar atrasado. Depois de uma corrida digna de maratona, Darren finalmente chega no local combinado. O rapaz de São Francisco olha em volta e vê Chris sentado numa mesa olhando para ele sorrindo. Ele sorri de volta e caminha até o mais novo.

Chris fica uns 15 minutos esperando pelo outro rapaz. Para tentar diminuir a ansiedade, ele pega seu Blackberry e começa jogar algo aleatório. Ele olhou para seu relógio e já eram 10 horas em ponto. E nada de Darren. _Ele não vai vir. Acho que ele mudou de ideia e achou alguém muito melhor que eu. _Porém no mesmo momento que esse pensamento passa por sua mente, um rapaz baixo surge ofegante na entrada do restaurante: Darren. Chris não conseguia disfarçar a alegria e o alívio que tomou conta de si quando viu aquele rapaz baixo, que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha caminhando em direção a sua mesa.

Darren caminha até mesa e Chris se levanta. _Por que tão lindo? Tão perfeito? _Pensa Darren no caminho. Eles finalmente estão próximos. Os dois estão parados esperando o outro fazer algo. Então o mais baixo puxa o outro rapaz para um abraço caloroso. Depois de algum tempo, Chris se afasta lentamente de Darren. Os dois se olham por algum tempo e acabam começando a rir por conta do nervosismo. Eles param de rir e um silêncio se estabelece.

– Desculpa, eu acabei me atrasando. - disse o baixo, interrompendo o silêncio.

– Não, que nada, eu que cheguei muito cedo. - respondeu Chris

– Vamos no buffet? - pergunta Darren um pouco sem jeito

– Claro. - responde o castanho

Os dois caminham até a mesa do buffet e se servem. Depois de colocarem tudo que querem, os rapazes vão para a mesa e sentam um de frente para o outro. Os comem em silêncio até que o baixo tenta puxar conversa.

– Quando você se deu conta que era... gay? - perguntou cautelosamente o baixo

– Foi algo bem estranho. Eu tinha uns 14 anos e estava um com um pouco de dúvida. Eu não conseguia sentir nada com meninas, e para um garoto com essa idade é bem confuso. Até que uma garota pediu para ficar comigo e acabei aceitando. Aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo e não senti absolutamente nada. Aí concluí que era gay. – contou com total indiferença

– E como seus pais reagiram quando você contou?

– Bem. Eles falaram que não era por isso que iam deixar de me amar. E você? Como foi processo o seu processo? - perguntou Chris curioso

– Na verdade eu não sou gay... - Darren começa a falar

– Como assim você não é gay? - pergunta Chris confuso, interrompendo o outro rapaz

– Na verdade eu sou bissexual. Eu me dei conta disso quando tinha uns 15 anos se eu não me engano. Até então eu pensava que era hetero mas eu sempre tive uma atração por homens também. Então acabei beijando um cara e gostei. - disse sincero Darren

– Ah sim. E seus pais sabiam disso? - respondeu Chris

– Na verdade eles meio que pensavam que eu era gay porque gosto de Disney, uso roupas cor de rosa... e quando eu falei que era bi, eles receberam a notícia muito bem. - respondeu o baixo

– Vamos mudar de assunto certo? - Darren acena positivamente - O que você faz em São Francisco? - perguntou Chris

– Eu cuido dos negócios da família agora que meus pais morreram. Antes eu tocava em casas noturnas. - disse Darren tomando um gole de seu café

– Você é músico? - perguntou Chris curioso

– Sou mas agora eu e meu irmão temos que manter o legado da família. As vezes temos que abrir mão de coisas que gostamos.

– Eu te entendo. O meu sonho sempre foi trabalhar com arte, principalmente escrever e atuar, mas a vida não é fácil como a gente imagina quando se é criança. Tenho que trabalhar numa loja de roupas para ajudar minha família a pagar o tratamento da minha irmã. - disse ele um pouco triste

– O que sua irmã tem? - perguntou preocupado Darren

– Epilepsia. Ela tem que tomar todos os remédios que custam caro sem falar que ela sempre tem que ser internada. Tive que deixar meu sonho de lado para tratar da minha irmã. Toda a vez que eu a vejo bem, sorrindo eu fico com a sensação de que todo o esforço que faço vale a pena. - diz Chris a beira das lágrimas

– Vale a pena lutar pela pessoa que ama. Essa é uma atitude muito nobre Chris. - diz Darren pegando na mão de Chris

– Obrigada por me dizer isso. Muitas pessoas não dizem isso pra mim - diz o mais novo limpando as lágrimas, ainda com a mão de Darren sobre a sua.

– Elas deveriam. - disse Darren, Chris sorri

Os dois rapazes terminam o café da manhã e vão para a piscina. Eles ficam sentados sobre um guarda-sol onde ficam conversando por um longo tempo. Darren resolve entrar na piscina mas Chris preferiu ficar sentado, observando.

– Tem certeza que você não quer vir - perguntou Darren saindo da piscina

– Não, prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo. Eu nem trouxe minha sunga. - respondeu Chris

– Qual é Chris, a água está ótima. Você está perdendo! - disse Darren sentando na cadeira do lado do outro rapaz

– Não obrigado. Prefiro ver você se divertir. - sorri o mais novo

Darren não se conformava assim tão fácil. Ele que Chris entrasse na piscina. Se não foi por bem, ia por mal. Ele então se levantou e caminhou até o bar, sob a desculpa que ia apenas buscar umas bebidas para ambos. O baixo viu dois rapazes um tanto fortes e pediu ajuda para a sua brincadeirinha. Os rapazes aceitaram e apenas esperaram o sinal do moreno para atacar.

O mais velho então voltou para o lado de Chris. Passam-se alguns minutos até que Darren dá o sinal e os homens se aproximam dos dois rapazes sentados. Assim, os homens pegam o Chris e caminham até a beira da piscina. O rapaz mais novo começa a gritar e se debater porém não obtêm muito sucesso.

– Darren, pode mandar eles me colocarem no chão! - grita Chris se debatendo

– Não porque você vai cair na piscina! - diz Darren sorrindo

– Você que planejou isso não foi? Você me paga funcionário do cruzeiro! - grita o castanho com raiva

– Estou pagando pra ver - disse o baixo para Chris - Podem jogá-lo rapazes! - ordenou Darren para os dois homens

Então Chris é jogado na piscina ao som dos risos de Darren e de outras pessoas que estão no redor da piscina. O baixo também pula na piscina. Chris coloca sua cabeça para fora da água primeiro.

– Darren! Darren, cadê você seu idiota! - grita Chris procurando o outro rapaz - Darren é sério cadê você? - entra em desespero - Ai não acredito que você se afogou. Darren por favor! - grita em desespero

– Bu! - grita Darren surgindo na frente de Chris fazendo o outro levar um grande susto

– Ai que susto! Seu idiota, eu pensei que você tinha se afogado! - começa a gritar com raiva, jogando água no outro

– Eu sei nadar Chris... Que foi? Ficou com medo de me perder? - diz provocando o mais novo

– Cala a boca funcionário do cruzeiro. Não fala mais comigo! - grita Chris, saindo da piscina

– Por que eu te joguei na piscina? Qual é Chris, foi só uma brincadeira? A água está uma delícia, você tinha que experimentar. - tenta convencer Darren

– Mas eu não queria. E essa brincadeira eu não achei nenhuma graça! - diz o mais alto com raiva, virando-se para o outro rapaz

Chris então começa a nadar até a borda da piscina quando é interrompido por um Darren que parou na sua frente, por ter mergulhado e nadado rapidamente até o outro rapaz.

– Me deixa em paz Darren! - grita Chris

Darren não responde absolutamente nada. Ele simplesmente se aproxima rapidamente e beija Chris. O alto se assusta um pouco com tamanha atitude do baixo mas começa a corresponder. O mais velho leva suas mãos no rosto do outro aumentando a ainda mais a profundidade do beijo. Ao fundo, as outras pessoas que estavam assistindo a engraçada cena começaram a bater palmas e gritarem animados. Chris percebeu que esse beijo tinha testemunhas e se afastou rapidamente. Ele saiu da piscina ligeiramente, pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo em direção aos dormitórios.

Darren assistiu à cena confuso. Será que o Chris não gostou de ser beijado em público? Ele se sentiu mal e, correu atrás do outro rapaz com suas coisas e duas toalhas. Depois de correr um pouco e perguntar para as pessoas que viam em seu caminho, o moreno encontrou uma figura totalmente encharcada vagando pelos corredores do cruzeiro.

– Você não deveria vadiar assim todo molhado. - grita Darren para o outro rapaz, que está de costas em relação ao baixo

– Pensava isso antes de me jogar naquela maldita piscina - fala com raiva o outro, virando-se ficando frente a frente com o mais velho mas sem sair do lugar onde está

– Desculpa, vou uma brincadeira estúpida. Nunca pensei você ficaria tão irritado com isso. Me perdoa. - diz o baixo, triste

– Eu fiquei muito irritado e chateado mesmo. Mas eu te perdoo. - diz Chris sorrindo para Darren que sorri de volta - Pode me emprestar essa toalha?

– Claro. - diz Darren caminhando até o outro rapaz - Aqui. - entrega a toalha

Chris joga suas coisas no chão e começa a se secar. Darren faz o mesmo, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz dos olhos azuis claros.

– Chris, por que você saiu da piscina daquele jeito? - perguntou um pouco inseguro, o outro olha pra ele com os olhos arregalados - Se você não quiser me responder tudo bem. Fale na hora que quiser, não te pressionarei.

– Não. Eu falarei! É que... nunca beijei alguém assim sabe... em público. Sempre tive medo do que as pessoas iriam dizer. - responde inseguro o mais novo

– Eu te entendo, o mundo lá fora é ignorante e preconceituoso. - se aproxima de Chris colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto do mais alto - Mas aqui você não precisa se preocupar. Nós todos desse cruzeiro sofremos com esse preconceito e por não poder demonstrar afeto em público. E é por esse direito de amar quem quiser aonde e quando quiser que estamos aqui. Nós podemos fazer o que bem entender que ninguém deste enorme navio vai se preocupar... Pelo contrário, eles vão amar. Prova disso foi a reação daquelas pessoas quando viram eu te beijando. Eles aplaudiam e gritavam de felicidade. - diz o baixo, fazendo carinho no rosto do baixo

– Mas esse cruzeiro é uma utopia. Eu sei que posso fazer isso aqui dentro em qualquer lugar que ninguém vai ligar mas e lá fora? O fato de que não posso demonstrar afeto em público no mundo lá fora porque eles acham nojento, pecado ou coisas piores me deixa chateado. - diz o mais novo, com os olhos cheio de lágrimas não derramadas

– Chris não chora. - o baixo abraça do outro rapaz - É injusto, eu sei. Se eu pudesse mudar de alguma forma esse pensamento das pessoas. Sei lá, se me tornasse um bruxo como Harry Potter talvez eu pudesse colocar um feitiço nesse povo preconceituoso. - brinca o mais velho, levando o outro rapaz aos risos - Vi, te fiz sorrir. É assim que eu gosto de te ver. - leva as suas mãos no rosto de Chris limpando as lágrimas no rosto do rapaz - Não chora tá? Infelizmente a vida é injusta com a gente. E quando falarem que o seu modo de amar é errado, não abaixe a cabeça. Enfrente eles com a cabeça erguida, com orgulho. Ok? Promete isso pra mim?

– Prometo. - responde com firmeza o rapaz dos olhos azuis

– Isso aí. Quero ver hein? - disse Darren antes de beijar Chris

O beijo dura bastante tempo. Darren coloca suas mãos no pescoço de Chris enquanto o mais alto leva suas mãos na cintura do outro. Seus lábios trabalham num ritmo calmo, com suas línguas explorando todos os cantos da boca do outro rapaz. Depois desse beijo apaixonado, ambos se afastam por falta de fôlego.

– Quer voltar pra piscina? - pergunta Darren ainda com seu rosto colado no do outro homem

– Não. Por que eu tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar para ir num encontro. - diz Chris se afastando do baixo, pegando suas coisas que estão no chão

– Encontro? Com quem? - pergunta confuso e assustado o mais velho

– Com você, oras. Se esqueceu? Você me chamou para um encontro hoje à noite no restaurante mais chique do cruzeiro as 8 em ponto. - disse Chris sorrindo

– Sério? Eu não lembro de ter dito isso. - fala Darren ainda mais confuso

– Você anda esquecido? Olha, esteja lá naquele restaurante... Nada de me dar um bolo ok? - perguntou Chris

– Ok. - respondeu Darren sorrindo


	5. Love X Distance

E assim Darren e Chris tinham um encontro. Ambos os rapazes estavam um tanto nervosos com isso. Algo que os dois perceberam foi que em momento nenhum, tanto no café da manhã quanto na piscina, os acontecimentos do dia anterior e de qual era a situação deles foi citado durante a conversa. Esse encontro a noite poderia ser o momento em que tudo entre eles seria esclarecido.

Chris estava impressionado com o modo que estava agindo. Ele nunca agia espontaneamente, mas com Darren era diferente. Esse era o efeito "Darren" no castanho. Com o baixo, ele não precisava se preocupar em impressionar. Era apenas ser ele mesmo, sendo mais espontâneo.

Darren nunca pensou que alguém ia mexer tanto com ele. Chris é um pouco tímido porém quando está é muito falante quando se envolve com as pessoas. O morador de Londres era diferente de todos os caras que já tinha conhecido.

Chris tomou um banho longo e ficou apenas de roupão e cueca. Ele vasculhou sua mala a procura de algo elegante para vestir. Depois de finalmente achar o look perfeito, o mais novo percebeu que ainda era muito cedo para se arrumar. Então ele pegou seu notebook e tentou trabalhar em seu livro. Passou-se um longo tempo até dar 7 e meia, que foi o horário em que o morador de Londres começou a vestir sua roupa. Ele ia com uma calça jeans, camisa roxa com detalhes em branco e vermelho e sapato social. Já eram 8 horas quando o rapaz saiu de seu aposento. Dessa vez o atrasado era ele.

Darren foi para seu quarto feliz e correu para o banho. A felicidade que tomava seu ser fez com que o rapaz de São Francisco cantasse debaixo do chuveiro. Ao fim do banho ele colocou a calça que ia ir para o encontro e pegou seu notebook para ver como estava seus amigos. Eram por volta das 7 horas que seu celular toca: era seu irmão Chuck.

– Alô Chuck. - diz Darren feliz

– Oi Darren, está tudo bem aí? - perguntou o irmão

– Claro está tudo ótimo. E aí com você? E os negócios? Está indo bem sem mim? - questionava empolgado o baixo

– Por aqui está tudo bem... Darren você está tão animado, empolgado. O que aconteceu pra deixar você desse jeito? - perguntou o irmão do baixo, bastante curioso

– Chuck eu acho que estou apaixonado. Acho não, tenho certeza. - disse Darren muito feliz

– Sério? Já no seu segundo dia de cruzeiro. Que rapidez é essa maninho?

– É rápido, eu sei. Mas sei lá, com ele tudo é diferente. - disse apaixonado Dare

– E seu irmão mais velho pode saber quem é o felizardo?

– Claro. Ele se chama Chris, tem 22 anos e mora em Londres. Ele é tão lindo. Os olhos deles são uma perfeição. Você tem que conhecê-lo!

– Darren, você disse que esse garoto mora em Londres?

– Sim. Eu falei exatamente isso. Por que? - perguntou meio confuso Darren

– Irmão esse rapaz mora longe. Você disse que está muito apaixonado por ele. Certo?

– Sim.

– Já pensou em como será essa relação se caso isso vire algo muito sério? Já se perguntou se esse Chris não queira se mudar com você para São Francisco? Por que você não pode simplesmente largar toda a sua vida aqui pra ir morar lá em Londres e o mesmo acontece com ele.

– Não, ainda não pensei nisso. Chuck eu o conheci ontem, é muito cedo pra pensar sobre isso. Às vezes pode não dar certo...

– E as vezes pode dar certo. Vocês podem se apaixonar muito para depois cada um ir para seu lado. Vai ser difícil tanto pra você quanto pra ele.

– Não sei Chuck. Eu estou um tanto confuso. Vou falar com ele hoje ok? - perguntou um pouco inseguro

– Ok então. Não pense que não quero você se relacionando com homens, pelo contrário. Se você estiver feliz, não importa com quem seja, ficarei também. Só estou te alertando. Ok maninho?

– Sim, obrigado Chuck.

– Nada. Agora vou ter que desligar. Fique bem ok?

– Vou ficar. Tchau.

– Tchau.

Essa ligação fez com que Darren refletisse: se caso todo esse romance render e acontecer de verdade, o que será deles dois quando essa viagem acabar? É muito injusto e egoísta da parte dele se pedisse a Chris para que fosse morar em São Francisco. Como será que vai ser essa relação? O baixo estava realmente apaixonado pelo outro rapaz mas o medo começou a atingir seu coração. Ele não queria que isso tudo um dia acabasse.

Então Darren decidiu que ia a aquele encontro pra dizer que o melhor a fazer é que eles se afastassem. Seria muito duro dizer adeus depois de todos os momentos que eles passaram ou passariam se continuassem se encontrando. O rapaz colocou uma camisa roxa com pequenas listras, uma calça jeans, um tênis all-star preto e o casaco que Chris o emprestou na noite anterior. Ele olhou para o relógio e já eram praticamente oito e cinco. Estava atrasado novamente. Então ele caminhou vagarosamente em direção ao restaurante. O baixo ia devagar porque ele não queria fazer isso e quanto mais demorasse era melhor.

Enquanto isso, Chris chegava bastante ofegante ao restaurante. Ele correu pelos corredores loucamente por estar atrasado. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao local, o morador de Londres esperava que seu encontro já estava a sua espera o que infelizmente não aconteceu. Então o rapaz sentou numa mesa para aguardar o garoto de São Francisco. _Ele deve estar atrasado. Às vezes acontece um imprevisto. _Pensava o rapaz de olhos azuis. Minutos se passam e nada de Darren aparecer, o que deixa Chris nervoso. Um garçom aparecia de 5 em 5 minutos perguntando se o rapaz queria fazer seu pedido e sempre recebia como resposta um "Estou esperando alguém". Chega um determinado que esse mesmo garçom chega na sua mesa pedindo para que pedisse logo senão seria obrigado a se retirar pois estava ocupando o lugar de alguém que poderia comer. O rapaz olha para o relógio e já passava das 8 e meia. Era oficial, ele recebeu um bolo. Então tristemente o castanho se retirou do restaurante.

Porém o que rapaz de Londres não tinha ideia era que Darren ia sim no encontro. Só que ao chegar no restaurante e ver pela janela da porta o rosto de Chris um tanto esperançoso, fez com que ele perdesse a coragem de dispensá-lo. O baixo correu do lugar e foi até piscina do cruzeiro para chorar. A distância ia impedir todo esse relacionamento. O que era triste demais.

Chris saiu do restaurante e começou a chorar. Chorou porque nenhuma de suas tentativas de começar um relacionamento foram frustradas. _Por que ninguém me ama? Por que ninguém me quer?_ Questionava o rapaz triste em pensamento. Então ele começa a caminhar em direção a piscina do navio. Chegando lá, ele vê uma figura baixa debruçada na grade de proteção do cruzeiro. Aparentemente normal certo? Chris percebeu, mesmo o rapaz estava de costas, que o dito cujo estava vestindo o seu casaco. _Que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? _Então, ele se aproximou mais e percebeu os cabelos negros cacheados que a pessoa tinha: era com certeza Darren.

– Darren? - chamou Chris ainda um pouco distante do outro rapaz


	6. Broken Hearts

Darren se assusta com a voz de Chris chamando por ele. Ele não quer olhar para aqueles olhos azuis e dizer tudo sobre a relação porque ia doer muito.

– O que você faz aqui? Por que não foi me encontrar naquele maldito restaurante? - perguntou o alto agora com raiva

Nenhuma resposta foi obtida. Darren continuou de costas com medo de encarar o outro rapaz.

– Responde! Por que você me deu o maior bolo? Se não queria sair comigo era recusar o convite. Eu fiquei te esperando naquele restaurante que nem um pateta! É assim que você trata suas paqueras, conquista e joga fora? - grita com mais raiva

– É claro que não. Eu só... não ia conseguir falar o que eu tinha a dizer frente a frente. Eu sou um medroso. - diz Darren, com a voz embargada de choro

– Darren você está chorando? - pergunta o mais novo se aproximando e ficando do lado do outro rapaz - O que aconteceu?

– Eu recebi uma ligação hoje a tarde de meu irmão. E eu contei pra ele sobre você, e Chuck ficou feliz por mim. Aí falei que você mora em Londres, e ele disse que essa relação não ia dar certo por causa da distância e que o melhor a fazer era terminar antes de se envolvermos demais porque será pior para nós dois. E o meu objetivo era falar isso no encontro porém quando eu cheguei naquele restaurante e te vi, não tive coragem de fazer isso com você. - explica Darren sem olhar para Chris, com a voz embargada

– Darren olhe pra mim. - diz Chris sério

Finalmente Darren e Chris se olham. Ambos estão com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. O mais alto então envolve o baixo em um abraço forte.

– Eu sinto muito... - diz Darren triste, ainda nos braços do outro homem

– Não, não precisa se desculpar. Eu realmente entendo o seus motivos. Sim, a distância é algo que as vezes não conseguimos administrar. - se afasta dos braços do outro - Confesso que não pensei sobre isso o que é estranho porque sou um tipo de pessoa bem madura e centrada mas com você tudo em mim fica diferente. É como se que com você eu poderia parar de ser sério e me divertir. Até te conhecer, eu nunca agi por impulso. Sempre pensava duas vezes antes de agir. Olha Darren, eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso pra alguém que conheci ontem mas eu gosto muito mesmo de você. - confessa o rapaz mais alto

– Eu também gosto muito de você. Mas o que seria de nós quando isso tudo acabar? Eu não posso me mudar pra Londres e nem posso te obrigar a ficar na Califórnia...

– Darren, pra que se preocupar nisso. Vamos aproveitar o que podemos e depois resolveremos o que fazer. - falou Chris

– Mas vai ser pior uma futura separação Chris. Eu sinto muito mas não dá. Boa noite. - diz Darren se retirando deixando Chris sozinho

E assim o baixo correu para seu quarto. Chegando lá ele deita na cama e chora. Ele abriu mão de uma coisa boa para no futuro não sofrer tanto. Porém Darren já estava sofrendo, e muito. Chris estava disposto a ficar com ele, mesmo que a separação seja praticamente certa. Acabou que o moreno acabou adormecendo por meio das lágrimas.

Chris ficou devastado. Ele correu para o seu quarto para chorar. O castanho estava com o coração partido. O rapaz de Londres se apegou demais com Darren. E aquilo tudo doía tanto nele. Por fim, o mais novo acabou dormindo também por meio às suas lágrimas.

Amanhece no cruzeiro dando início ao terceiro dia de viagem. Ambos os rapazes tiveram um sono inquieto e difícil. Os dois queriam que tivessem acordado de um triste pesadelo porém infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu. Dois corações estavam tristes e partidos.


	7. Forget

Darren acordou, foi tomar um banho e colocou a primeira roupa que achou em sua mala. O rapaz de São Francisco optou em pedir o seu café da manhã no quarto para evitar de se encontrar com Chris.

Enquanto isso, Chris acordou se sentindo um lixo. Seu rosto estava inchado e sua cabeça estava doendo muito. _Quem mandou ficar chorando que nem um adolescente Christopher?_ Resmungou ele em pensamento quando viu sua aparência no espelho de seu banheiro. O castanho tomou um banho demorado, se vestiu e foi para o restaurante do hotel. No fundo, a sua expectativa era encontrar Darren o que infelizmente não aconteceu. _Sozinho como sempre... _Pensou ele triste. Pouco tempo depois que esse pensamento um rapaz senta-se na sua mesa, um rapaz que não era o jovem moreno de São Francisco.

– Sozinho? - perguntou o desconhecido, um homem alto de cabelos loiros com um corpo atlético.

– Não, estou com meu amigo imaginário. - fala Chris desanimado, o outro homem abaixa a cabeça e começa a se levantar - Desculpa. Pode ficar se quiser. Eu não estou pra companhias hoje. - falou o castanho

– Ah sim. Tudo bem. - volta a sentar do lado de Chris - Que foi? Está com saudades de sua família? - perguntou o desconhecido

– Também... Só estou mal mesmo. - fala o rapaz de Londres triste

– Que foi? Algum cara te dispensou? - perguntou o homem

– Vai ficar me enchendo de perguntas? Você nem me conhece, nem eu te conheço. - fala agora irritado Chris

– Se é por isso. Oi, eu sou o Will. E você? Como se chama? - pergunta o loiro

– Chris. - fala Chris ainda irritado

– Viu. Agora nos conhecemos melhor! - fala o Will sorrindo

– Eu aprecio as suas tentativas de me animar mas você não vai conseguir. - disse sinceramente Chris

– Bom, mas se você me dar uma chance... - fala ele abrindo sua bolsa que estava em seu colo. Tira um papel e uma caneta de dentro dela. - Aqui está o número do meu quarto e meu celular. Se precisar de mim, é só me chamar. Prometo que não vai se arrepender. - diz o loiro entregando um papel ao castanho e se levantando

Chris termina o café ainda um pouco confuso por causa do que aconteceu. Em três dias de cruzeiro, dois caras mostraram interesse nele. _Como assim? _Pensava ele surpreso. O castanho ainda estava mal por causa de Darren mas esse Will é muito interessante. Era bonito e parecia uma pessoa muito legal. O loiro estava fazendo de tudo para animar o humor do rapaz de Londres._ Era bem gentil da parte dele. _Pensava ele.

Enquanto isso, Darren estava tomando seu café no quarto vendo desenhos animados na televisão. Apesar do programa ser bem engraçado, por alguma razão o moreno não conseguia rir em momento nenhum. E a razão era que a sua história com Chris, que o deixava ainda triste. De alguma forma o rapaz de Londres transformou o jeito de ser do baixo. Ele nunca ficou sofrendo tanto por alguém. E por um alguém que conheceu há tão pouco tempo.

Chris voltou para o seu quarto onde ele planeja passar o dia inteiro. Ele liga a Tv com expectativa de achar algo bom para assistir, o que não aconteceu. Então o castanho ligou seu notebook e acessou a sua conta no skype na esperança de sua irmã estar online. Felizmente assim que entrou estava lá _**Hannah Colfer online**_. Então o rapaz liga para a garota que rapidamente responde.

– Oi maninho. - saudou a garota sorrindo

– Oi querida. Estou com saudades...- falou tentando parecer mais feliz possível

– Também. Como está aí a viagem? E porque você não está aproveitando o nosso presente? - perguntou Hannah um pouco decepcionada.

– É que hoje eu não estou com clima de sair. Prefiro ficar aqui no aconchego do meu quarto por enquanto. Prometo que sairei, mas não agora. - garante o rapaz

– E aí? Conquistou algum rapaz? - perguntou ela, Chris olha pra baixo em tristeza - Chris, aconteceu alguma coisa? - questionou a garota

– Olha, eu vou te contar uma coisa. Mas por tudo que é mais sagrado, não conte pra mãe nem pro pai. Tudo bem? - falou o castanho

– Tá, tudo bem. Mas é tão sério assim? - fala preocupada a loira

– Vou te falar. No primeiro dia do cruzeiro eu estava todo enrolado e confuso andando pelos corredores daqui e acabei me esbarrando com um rapaz. Ele é uma graça, e me ajudou a encontrar meu quarto. Pensei que nunca o encontraria novamente mas eu acabei indo numa festa daqui do navio e acabei vendo ele. Descobri que o nome dele era Darren, começamos a conversar bastante e tínhamos muitas coisas em comum. Como o som estava muito mal e nós estávamos praticamente gritando um para o outro, fomos para um lugar mais silencioso. Aí começou a tocar uma música e começamos a dançar. A gente estava muito próximo e ... - Chris é interrompido pela sua irmã

– E vocês se beijaram? - perguntou a garota curiosa

– Quase. Quando a gente estava muito próximos quase nos beijando, um garçom nos interrompeu. - ele é interrompido novamente por Hannah

– Que droga! - grita ela

– Depois disso eu disse que ia dormir porque estava cansado da longa viagem que tive que fazer e ele se ofereceu para me levar até o meu quarto. Caminhamos em silêncio absoluto até o lugar e quando o cara se despediu e estava indo embora, agi por impulso e o beijei. - falou Chris num tom sonhador.

– Uhu! E aí? O que rolou? - perguntou a garota curiosa

– Acabou que ele correspondeu ao beijo. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Aí quando nos afastamos, ele me chamou para tomar café com ele no dia seguinte. E eu aceitei. Acordei e me encontrei com ele. Foi tão divertido, passamos a tarde. Nunca me divertir tanto com um cara. Acabou que eu por um outro impulso, o convidei para um encontro. Encontro de verdade. Eu estava nervoso demais. Deu o horário que tínhamos marcado e fui até o lugar que era o restaurante. Fiquei esperando por meia hora e nada dele aparecer. Fiquei tão mal. No primeiro encontro da vida levar bolo. Então fui caminhar e quando cheguei ao parque aquático daqui do cruzeiro, quem eu encontro: Darren. Ele estava lá chorando, porque não queria fazer o que ia fazer. - o castanho é interrompido pela sua irmã mais nova

– Fazer o que ele não queria? Como assim? O que ele fez? - perguntou a loira

– Me dispensou. - falou triste o rapaz

– Como assim ele te dispensou? - reclamou Hannah

– Ele disse que não tinha como dar certo isso porque nós moramos muito longe. Eu sou de Londres e ele de São Francisco. E pensando bem, Darren está totalmente certo. Realmente não tinha condições para dar certo. Só que... - fala com a voz embargada, por conta da ameaça do choro

– Você estava se apaixonando por ele não é? - questiona a jovem

– Acho que sim. Doeu tanto quando ele falou aquilo tudo para mim. - lamentou o rapaz

– Olha, às vezes não era pra ser. Bola pra frente maninho. Nesse cruzeiro o que tem mais é gay. Esse era o objetivo do presente certo? Te desencalhar! - falou ela tentando animar seu irmão

– Você é ridícula Hannah. - fala ele sorrindo, fazendo a garota rir - Na verdade apareceu um outro cara... - falou o castanho lembrando do loiro do restaurante

– Outro cara? Dois homens em menos de 3 dias? Está podendo hein Chris! Quem é o novo pretendente? - perguntou curiosa a menina

– Ele se chama Will. Eu o conheci hoje quando fui tomar café da manhã no restaurante. Ele queria me animar porque eu estava triste por conta de ontem. Tenho os números de celular e quarto dele. - explicou o castanho

– Posso dar minha opinião? - pergunta séria Hannah, Chris acena positivamente - Acho que você deveria investir nesse tal de Will.

– Sério Hannah?

– Claro. Ele te deu o número do celular. Esse Will está interessado em você. Dê uma chance para o rapaz! - falou sinceramente a menina

– Você acha? - perguntou o rapaz sem ainda sem se convencer

– Claro. Não deu valor a fila andou. Olha, invista nesse novo rapaz. Pense nisso ok? - pede a garota

– Ok. De onde você tirou todos esses argumentos? Como você sabe de tudo isso? - perguntou impressionado Christopher

– Digamos que eu tenho experiência nesses assuntos! - fala se achando

– Experiência... sei. - fala sarcástico - E papai e mamãe estão aí? - perguntou o rapaz curioso

– Sim, eu vou chamá-los. Eles estão com saudades. - falou a garota alegre

E assim Chris passou um pouco mais de uma hora falando com seus pais. Apesar de ainda estar no 3º dia da viagem, a saudade já batia. Era sua família querida. Esse seria o maior tempo que ele passaria sem a presença de seus pais e irmã. Fora o fato que passaria as festividades "sozinho" pela primeira na vida. Falar com aqueles que se importavam com ele, fez com que aquele mau-humor fosse para o espaço.

Enquanto isso Darren estava vendo o filme mais clichê de se assistir num cruzeiro: Titanic. Ele sempre acho tudo aquilo muito dramático e das quase 20 vezes que o assistiu nunca derramou uma mísera lágrima. Porém dessa vez ele começou a chorar que nem um bebê. Toda aquela cena do navio afundando o deixou ainda mais deprimido (e com medo do navio em que está bater num ice-berg e ter o mesmo final trágico do clássico cinematográfico). Ao fim do filme e de muitos lenços umedecidos usados, o baixo resolve tentar compor algo. Porém os poucos versos que saíam eram sobre uma pessoa de olhos azuis perfeitos, sorriso perfeito... De alguém perfeito. E esse alguém era Chris. Nada que o rapaz de São Francisco fazia-o esquecer do castanho. Seguir adiante será uma tarefa difícil para o moreno.

Depois de encerrar a chamada Chris começa a refletir sobre os conselhos dados por sua irmã. Hannah falou para que ele seguisse em frente porque talvez com Darren não daria certo. _Talvez eu deveria dar uma chance para o Will. _Pensou o castanho. Então o rapaz pegou sem celular e o papel que o loiro lhe deu naquela manhã. Sim, ele resolver dar uma nova chance para seu coração.

– Alô Will? - falou nervoso Chris

– Sim é ele. Quem está falando? - perguntou o rapaz do outro lado da linha

– É o Chris. Lembra de mim? O cara de mau-humor do restaurante. - respondeu o castanho

– Ah claro. De maneira alguma eu me esqueceria de uma pessoa como você. - fala de forma galanteadora, fazendo o castanho corar - O que devo a honra de sua ligação? - perguntou curioso

– Bom, eu estava pensando na sua proposta e eu queria perguntar se você quer jantar comigo hoje... - falou Chris meio inseguro, sendo interrompido pelo outro homem

– Jantar? É claro. Restaurante do cruzeiro, as 8 da noite. Eu pago. - falou animadamente Will

– Não, eu pago. - protesta Christopher

– Eu insisto, por favor. - pediu o cara

– Tudo bem. Então está combinado? - perguntou o castanho

– Claro. Não vejo a hora de te ver novamente. Até as 8... - falou feliz

– Até... - falou o rapaz, desligando o celular

E assim, Chris tinha um encontro com o Will. O castanho estava nervoso, porém esse nervosismo não se compara quando o parceiro era o Darren. Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ainda era um pouco cedo. Então ele abriu o notebook para retomar o trabalho de seu livro.

Enquanto isso Darren finalmente criou coragem e saiu do seu quarto. Ele ficou passeando pelo cruzeiro e acabou parando na piscina. Ao chegar a esse local e sentar perto do bar que havia, o acontecido do dia anterior passou por sua mente. Foi então que a tristeza voltou ao coração do rapaz. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de uma pessoa.

– Olá. - disse o desconhecido

– Oi. - diz desanimado o moreno

– Cadê aquele seu paquera que tive que tacar dentro da piscina ontem? - perguntou o homem

– Não deu certo. - fala o baixo tristemente

– Que pena, vocês dois formavam um casal tão lindo. Agora eu tenho que ir, vou tomar banho porque vou na festa. - fala animadamente o cara

– Divirta-se. - fala num tom melancólico

– Por que você não aparece lá hoje. Eu ouvi dizer que as festas desse salão são ótimas. Você tem que se divertir, e não chorar pelo leite derramado. - sugere o desconhecido

– Não sei. Vou pensar no caso. - falou Darren tentando dar o melhor sorriso possível

– Pense, a festa é no salão nobre do cruzeiro. Agora se você me der licença. - fala o homem saindo

Darren continua sentado pensando. Talvez uma festa traria sem bom-humor de volta. Ele decidiu então ir se divertir.


	8. New Lovers

Chris depois de um longo tempo escrevendo, percebeu que já era a hora para começar a se arrumar. Ele tomou um banho demorado e vestiu um look bem simples e casual. Eram dez para as oito quando o rapaz saiu de seu quarto em direção ao restaurante.

O moreno também iria sair mas para uma festa. Quando foi fazer a escolha de uma roupa para o evento, ele pegou umas roupas de sua mala. Até que seus olhos bateram num casaco que estava em cima da almofada: o casaco de Chris. Então resolve vesti-lo.

O rapaz de Londres caminhou até o restaurante um pouco nervoso. O medo de levar o bolo de novo assombrava seus pensamentos. Porém ao chegar no ponto de encontro, lá estava Will sentado em umas das mesas a sua espera. O castanho respirou fundo e seguiu em frente. _Talvez dê certo, tudo vai ficar bem. Hannah tem razão, tenho que dar uma nova chance. _O loiro se levantou quando percebeu a presença de Chris no recinto, e arrastou a cadeira para que seu encontro se sentasse.

– Obrigado. - falou Chris, se sentando na cadeira

– Não tem o que agradecer. - disse gentilmente Will, sentando em seu próprio lugar - Já vai querer pedir alguma coisa ou vai esperar? - perguntou

– Vamos pedir logo. Confesso que estou com fome... - falou o castanho um pouco sem graça

– Pode escolher o que quiser, não sinta vergonha. - fala gentilmente o loiro

– Ok... - fala o castanho

Enquanto isso, Darren chega na tal festa que lhe foi recomendado. Era uma festa super glamourosa que tinham várias Drags Queen espalhadas pelo ambiente. O barulho da música era ensurdecedor. Luzes brilhavam tanto que poderia deixá-lo cego. O baixo estava se sentindo como um peixe fora d'água. O rapaz então resolveu voltar para o seu quarto, mas quando estava prestes a sair do lugar, ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

– Fala rapaz da piscina. - diz o homem, era o mesmo que tinha o convidado para essa festa

– Olá. - falou o moreno um pouco assustado

– Desculpa, eu te dei um susto. Pra onde você estava indo? - perguntou o homem

– Eu ia embora, esse lugar não é pra mim. - disse sinceramente o baixo

– Que isso rapaz. A festa apenas está apenas começando. Venha, vou te apresentar um amigo! - falou o homem empurrando Darren até uma mesa onde uma figura de cabelos castanhos estava sentada bebendo- Aqui esse é o Grant, Grant esse é o... Qual é seu nome mesmo baixinho? - perguntou o homem

– Darren. - respondeu o moreno

– Ah sim. Grant esse é o Darren. Darren esse é o Grant. Por que não conversam? - fala o homem praticamente empurrando o baixinho, e depois vai para a pista de dança

– Senta aí. - aponta para uma cadeira - Desculpa o jeito do Mark, ele é um cara legal. Eu garanto. - falou o rapaz

_Então o nome dele é Mark. Finalmente descobri. _Pensou Darren.

– Tudo bem, eu não ligo. - fala o baixo tentando ser simpático

– Aceita uma bebida. Por minha conta. - pergunta Grant

– Tudo bem. Eu aceito. - respondeu o moreno

Amos estavam tentando esquecer o que aconteceu naqueles últimos dois dias. A única maneira era se distrair com outras pessoas. O jantar do Chris estava correndo às mil maravilhas e a festa que Darren estava marcando presença estava muito boa. Ambas as companhias estavam bem agradáveis e tudo estava correndo bem.

Chris e Will conversaram muito e descobriram que tinham muitas coisas em comum. E quando se tem um assunto tudo flui de maneira melhor. Agora, eles estavam terminando a sobremesa, prestes a ir embora.

– Gostei muito do jantar. Obrigado. - falou Chris limpando sua boca no guardanapo

– Não disse que você não ia se arrepender. - falou um pouco galanteador Will

– Pois é. - riu o castanho

– Depois daqui, gostaria de caminhar por aí? - perguntou o loiro

– Sim, contanto que seja indo em direção ao meu quarto.

– Por que? A noite é uma criança. - falou um pouco chateado

– É que eu estou cansado. Apenas isso. Não fica chateado não tá? - pediu o castanho

– Não claro que não. Tudo bem. Vou pagar e te levarei até o seu aposento. Ok? - pergunta Will

– Ok.

Após o pagamento da conta, os dois rapazes caminham de forma calma em direção ao quarto de Chris. Enquanto isso na festa, Darren está tendo uma conversa muito agradável com Grant.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - diz Grant

– Claro. - responde Darren dando mais um gole em sua bebida

– Aonde você comprou esse casaco? É muito bonito, quero um igual a esse. - pediu o mais alto

– Não é meu, é do Chr...

Nesse momento as lembranças do pouco tempo que passou com o dono do casaco começaram a passar pela mente de Darren: a maneira engraçada que se conheceram, a conversa animada na festa, o quase beijo durante a dança, o beijo real, o café da manhã, a piscina com a brincadeira, o pedido de um encontro e por fim o mais triste, o término. Quando o moreno finalmente pensa que tinha esquecido o castanho, tudo aquilo veio à tona. Darren se sentiu mal e culpado por ter deixado aquilo tudo terminar. O arrependimento começou a vir... Ele não podia deixar Chris escapar. Ele não ia deixar.

– Darren? Você está me ouvindo? - perguntou Grant

– Oi? - perguntou Darren um pouco desligado

– Parecia que você tinha se desconectado de seu corpo cara! - falou preocupado

– Não, é que eu me dei conta que fiz uma grande merda. - falou o baixo, sob efeito da epifania

– Fez merda? Do que você está falando Darren? questionou confuso o alto

– Eu tenho que ir! Muito obrigado pelas bebidas e a companhia...- fala Darren se levantando e correndo para fora do lugar

– Darren, espera! - grita Grant

Antes que Grant pudesse correr atrás de Darren, o baixo já tinha desaparecido. O moreno percebeu que tinha cometido um erro que tinha que ser corrigido: dispensar Chris. O rapaz correu em direção ao quarto do castanho.

Enquanto isso Chris e Will estavam andando calmamente até o apartamento do castanho. Foram 20 minutos de caminhada até que eles chegam no destino.

– É aqui. - pega sua chave no bolso - Muito obrigado novamente pelo jantar. Foi muito legal - fala Chris

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. - disse Will de uma forma um pouco maliciosa se aproximando do castanho - Poderíamos continuar essa noite em grande estilo. No seu quarto. - fala o loiro agora acariciando o rosto macio do outro rapaz

– Não dá... Eu tenho que ir dormir. Estou muito cansado. - tenta resistir Chris

– Qual é Chris por favor? - sussurra Will com seus olhos na boca do outro rapaz. - Vamos lá...

– Não, não por favor pare. - fala o castanho

Will então se aproxima ainda mais do rapaz impressionando na parede. O loiro então beija ferozmente o castanho. Chris por sua vez não corresponde tanto e está de olhos abertos. E por conta desses olhos abertos, o rapaz de Londres vê uma pessoa parada no meio do corredor; alguém surpreso, decepcionada e um pouco ofegante: Darren.


	9. I Want U Back

Chris parou de corresponder (se chamarmos aquele beijo de mútuo). O castanho está totalmente paralisado, assim como Darren. O baixo vestia o casaco que o alto tinha emprestado há dois dias atrás e estava em estado de choque.

Will imediatamente percebe a atitude de Chris e se afasta. O loiro vira-se e vê o rapaz baixo olhando.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? - perguntou Will rispidamente, Darren não responde e apenas fica olhando para Chris - Espere, vocês se conhecem?

Os dois rapazes apenas se olham, nenhuma palavra sai de seus bocas. Até que finalmente Chris tenta falar algo.

– Sim. Will esse é o Darren. Darren esse é o Will. - falou Chris nervoso

– Prazer. - falou Will, o baixo não responde nada - Que foi? É mudo ele? - perguntou o loiro para o castanho

– Não que eu saiba. - respondeu o rapaz de Londres

– Que foi? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Will

– É... - finalmente o baixo conseguiu dizer. - Vim apenas devolver o casaco. - falou o rapaz tirando a peça de roupa e esticando para o castanho

– Obrigado. - falou Chris, caminhando e pegando a roupa

– É só isso? - perguntou impacientemente Will

– Sim. Eu interrompi vocês, sinto muito. Adeus - falou tristemente o baixo

Darren olha rapidamente em Chris e da meia volta, desaparecendo do loiro e castanho. O rapaz de Londres se sente mal e culpado por deixar o baixo dessa maneira. _Mas não foi ele que me dispensou? Por que ele ficou assim tão triste assim por me ver com Will? Será que está com ciúmes?_ Nessa onda de pensamentos, o rapaz de Londres tinha se esquecido que o loiro ainda estava ao seu lado e falando...

– Chris? Chris você estava me ouvindo? - perguntou o loiro estalando seus dedos perto do rosto do rapaz distraído

– Oi. Oi, desculpa. - fala retomando a consciência - O que você estava dizendo mesmo? - perguntou confuso

– Eu estava falando que a gente podia repetir. Tipo, sair mais vezes. - sugeriu Will

– Cla-Claro. - gaguejou Chris - Qualquer coisa eu ligo, ok?

– Tudo bem. Estarei esperando. - respondeu se aproximando novamente do outro rapaz com a intenção de beijá-lo. Porém o castanho vira o rosto e o loiro acaba beijando a bochecha do rapaz. - Boa noite.

– Boa noite...- fala Chris começando a abrir a porta e Will sai caminhando calmamente - Will espere! - tenta chamar a atenção do outro

– Sim Chris. - vira-se sorrindo o loiro

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - pergunta o castanho

– Claro que sim.

– Você mora aonde? - perguntou inseguramente

– Eu sou de Nova York. Por que? - questiona confuso

– Nada não. Boa noite Will.

– Boa noite Chris.

Will foi embora e Chris entra no seu quarto. Todo aquela cena estava causando muita confusão na mente do castanho. _Darren estava com ciúmes? O que será que ele queria comigo? Tenho a mera impressão que ele não queria só entregar o casaco. _Ficou bem claro que Darren ficou triste e Chris também. O moreno mexe ainda com sentimentos do castanho, coisa que o loiro não conseguiu fazer em momento algum durante o jantar-encontro. E o fato de que Will também morava longe fez com que o Chris reconsiderasse reconquistar Darren. _Eu quero o Darren de volta e farei de tudo para conseguir!_


	10. The Plan

Darren caminhou até seu quarto desolado. A imagem de Chris beijando um outro cara não sai de sua mente. Na verdade, aquela cena proporcionou ao moreno uma mistura de sentimentos: o baixo ficou feliz por Chris ter conseguido achar alguém que pudesse amá-lo e triste por ter perdido ele. A intenção do baixo quando foi atrás do rapaz de Londres era reconquistá-lo porém foi tarde demais.

Chris passou aquela noite em claro tentando bolar um plano para reconquistar Darren. Depois de muito pensar e de finalmente pegar o folheto do cruzeiro, o castanho conseguiu organizar uma surpresa bem legal. Bastou apenas fazer algumas ligações para que tudo estivesse pronto. O rapaz mal conseguiu dormir por causa tamanha ansiedade que estava sentindo.

Darren teve um sono inquieto. Foi muito difícil pegar no sono já que ele não parava de chorar. Eram umas 10 da manhã quando a campainha de seu quarto toca, interrompendo o seu sono. O moreno se levantou vagarosamente e abriu a porta. Era um funcionário do cruzeiro.

– Bom dia. No que posso ajudar? - perguntou Darren ainda bastante sonolento

– O senhor é Darren Criss? - perguntou o desconhecido

– Sim sou eu. Por que? - perguntou curioso e confuso

– Mandaram te entregar esse bilhete. - fala estendendo um envelope

– Quem mandou isso? - perguntou o baixo pegando o papel

– A pessoa me pediu sigilo. Bom, agora tenho que ir. - falou o funcionário

– Ok. Muito obrigado. - falou o moreno fechando a porta

Darren ficou bastante surpreso e ansioso com a carta que rapidamente abriu.

_**Bom dia Darren,**_

_**Eu devo ter te acordado não é? Se sim, sinto muito. Bom, eu quero te convidar para tomar café da manhã comigo. Vá até a parte de trás no navio no 3º andar as 10 da manhã. Confuso? Pergunte para algum funcionário sobre o restaurante Canto das Sereias se estiver meio perdido (o que provavelmente você não estará). Venha por favor, preciso falar sério com você. Não me dê bolo dessa vez ok?**_

_**Te espero lá**_

Para alegria do rapaz, depois de todo o texto com uma letra linda e desengonçada vinha com a assinatura com um rosto feliz...

_**Chris Colfer =)**_

Uma felicidade surgiu do nada no coração de Darren. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. O moreno leu aquela carta mais de 5 vezes para finalmente se convencer que estava acontecendo. Então o rapaz olhou para o seu relógio no celular: eram 9 e 10 da manhã. O rapaz correu para o banheiro para um banho e vestiu um look bem simples.

Às 9 e 40 ele saiu de seu quarto indo em direção ao lugar de encontro. No nervosismo ele ficou um pouco perdido mas com a ajuda de um funcionário do cruzeiro, o rapaz conseguiu chegar no lugar. O restaurante era bem afastado e tranquilo, além de ser muito bonito.

E para deixar tudo ainda mais perfeito quando os olhos do baixo se encontraram nos de Chris. O castanho estava sorrindo e Darren, ficou ainda mais feliz e encantado pelo aqueles olhos que agora estavam em uma coloração esverdeada. Darren caminhou até Chris.

– Pensei que não ia aceitar meu convite. - afirmou o castanho

– Eu não recusaria um pedido seu. - disse Darren desajeitadamente

– Foi difícil achar esse lugar? - perguntou Chris

– Um pouco porque eu estava muito nervoso.

– Nervoso? Por que? - questiona confuso

– Nervoso por causa da ideia que eu ia me encontrar com você novamente. - falou timidamente

Um silêncio se estabelece. Começa uma troca de olhares que é terminada quando os dois ao mesmo tempo começam a rir nervosamente.

– É... Vamos sentar? - perguntou o castanho, que já tinha parado de rir

– Claro. - respondeu Darren

Os dois homens se sentam frente a frente na mesa. Eles olham para os cardápios em silêncio e fazem seus pedidos.

– Como você achou esse lugar? - questionou o baixo assim que o garçom se retirou

– Eu li finalmente o folheto. - respondeu pegando a cartilha que estava na mesa, causando o sorriso do mais velho

– E como você sabia o número do meu quarto?

– Só bastou fazer uma ligação para descobrir. Tive que inventar uma história te ter achado sua carteira e queria devolver para seu verdadeiro dono... - o castanho é interrompido

– E o que você quer falar comigo? - perguntou sério, olhando bem diretamente nos olhos do rapaz na sua frente

– Sobre ontem, aquilo que você viu... - começou a explicar mas é interrompido novamente

– Você me chamou pra falar disso? Que foi? Veio me comunicar que já vão se casar e pedir para que eu fosse o padrinho de vocês porque se eu não tivesse desistido de você, nada disso teria acontecido... - diz nervoso Darren, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam a deslizar por sua face

– Darren eu... - tentou dizer

–... Sinto muito Chris, mas eu não estou interessado em ouvir. – interrompe o castanho - Adorei a surpresa, foi muito gentil de sua parte mas não dá. - falou o baixo se levantando e começando a caminhar para fora do restaurante

– Eu não quero e nem vou ter absolutamente nada com Will - grita se levantando, fazendo com que o baixo pare mas ainda fica de costas para o castanho - Eu tentei te esquecer mas não consegui. Will era um cara legal porém tinha um problema: ele não era você.

– Eu não entendo. Por que você o beijou? - perguntou o baixo ainda de costas

– Eu não o beijei, foi ele que me beijou. Porém aquele beijo me fez perceber que não ia dar certo. A sensação daquilo era tão diferente. Com você meu coração batia muito rápido, minhas pernas ficavam bambas... E ver sua expressão me deixou com uma sensação de culpa e me fez perceber que era você que eu queria. É com você que eu quero ficar.

– Mas eu te dispensei lembra? Por que ainda quer algo comigo? - perguntou o moreno na mesma posição

– Eu não sei. Apenas quero ficar com você. Aqueles 2 dias que passamos juntos foram simplesmente incríveis e eu gostaria de ter mais daquilo tudo. O problema da distância a gente pode resolver depois... Nós podemos passar por isso, arrumar um jeito... juntos. - o alto suspira fundo - Darren eu estou apaixonado por você. Pode parecer muito prematuro mas nunca senti isso por nenhum homem. Nunca. Você foi uma das poucas pessoas na minha vida que fizeram me sentir especial... - a essa altura, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto - Darren dá para olhar pra mim e dizer alguma coisa? - gritou com a voz embargada

Darren, ainda chocado com a revelação, vira-se e finalmente o olhar castanho se encontra com o azul. O baixo está sorrindo timidamente com seus olhos brilhando graças as lágrimas não derramadas. O moreno então timidamente caminha até o castanho e se inclina até o ouvido do mais alto.

– Eu também estou apaixonado por você. - sussurrou o baixo

Então o moreno leva seus lábios nos do outro rapaz, que se assusta com o gesto. O beijo é calmo e apaixonado. Os dois rapazes apenas matam a saudade de outro, mesmo que fazem pouco tempo que não repetem isso. A boca do castanho se abre dando passagem para língua do moreno tendo um choque das duas, o que faz os dois rapazes gemeram. Chris leva suas mãos timidamente até Darren, que leva as suas na mandíbula do castanho. O mais novo se afasta um pouco, porém a distância entre eles é pequena.

– Adoro quando você me beija de surpresa. - sussurra sem fôlego

E assim Chris retoma o beijo rapidamente. A sincronia dos dois rapazes é perfeita. Os corações batem muito rapidamente

– Com licença senhores, o pedido dos senhores está pronto - falou o garçom com uma bandeja, fazendo os dois rapazes se afastarem bruscamente - Ah desculpe-me mesmo. Eu nem sabia. Sinto muito. - falou chateado

– Não tudo bem. - falou Chris

– Não se desculpe. Eu estou morrendo de fome. - falou Darren caminhando até o lugar do rapaz castanho e arrasta a cadeira

– Obrigado. - sussurra o castanho sentando na cadeira

E assim eles tomam café. Juntos. Finalmente. Os dois rapazes não paravam de sorrir e sempre olhavam para o outro com admiração. A química deles era perfeita e com certeza a relação entre eles daria muito certo.


	11. Chris(Criss)tmas

Depois desse dia, Darren e Chris não se desgrudavam mais. Todos os dias eles estavam juntos, se divertindo naquele enorme cruzeiro. Os dois se conheciam ainda mais e com isso já tinham certeza que estavam extremamente apaixonados um pelo outro. A química era incrivelmente perfeita.

Em nenhum momento passou pelas suas mentes e conversas o assunto sexo. Os dois rapazes estavam tão ocupados em se conhecerem melhor, falar sobre suas vidas que quase nada foi dito sobre isso. No fundo, Chris e Darren sabiam que ainda era muito cedo para dar esse grande passo na relação.

Os dias passaram e finalmente chega a véspera de natal. Os dois rapazes combinaram que só se veriam durante o jantar do restaurante já que precisavam comprar presentes natalinos. Depois de falarem com seus parentes e se arrumarem elegantemente para a noite, os homens caminharam em direção ao lugar.

Darren foi o primeiro a chegar no lugar. Ele sentou-se à espera de Chris chegou logo depois. Os dois se sentaram um do lado do outro e pediram a comida. Naquele restaurante estava acontecendo a noite do karaokê onde qualquer um poderia cantar uma música de natal.

– Chris, você me disse que canta não é? - perguntou Darren

– Sim, eu canto... Espere, você não quer eu cante nesse karaokê. De jeito nenhum Darren! - protesta o castanho

– Eu não quero que você cante sozinho. Quero que cante comigo. - falou sorrindo o baixo, se levantando

– Não, eu não vou cantar. Vai lá Darren, cante sozinho! – protestou Chris

– De jeito nenhum. - falou o moreno dando um selinho no outro homem e indo até o palco

Darren conversa com as pessoas que estão responsáveis do karaokê, pegou dois microfones e subiu no palco.

– É boa noite pessoal. - começou o rapaz - Eu vim para cantar uma música clássica de natal mas ela só pode ser cantada em dueto e meu namorado... - fala apontando para Chris - Não quer cantá-la comigo. Vocês meus amigos poderiam animá-lo por favor! Venha Chris, cante comigo!

As pessoas no restaurante começam a gritar pedindo para Chris subir no palco e cantar com Darren.

– Ok Darren, você e seus amigos venceram! Eu vou cantar com você! - gritou o castanho se levantando

– Palmas para o Chris gente! - comemora feliz Darren

A plateia explode em aplausos e gritos. Enquanto isso, o castanho caminha até o palco pegando o microfone.

– Que música vamos cantar? - perguntou o Chris curioso

– Baby, It's Cold Outside. Você conhece? - questiona Darren na expectativa de uma resposta positiva

– Sim, eu conheço e amo essa. Boa escolha Dare. - respondeu sorrindo

– Ok. Então solta o som DJ! -diz animadamente o moreno

A instrumental começa e Darren dança no ritmo da canção. Chris então começa a cantar.

_I really can't stay_

Darren começa a cantar junto.

_**But baby it's cold outside**_

[...]

Todo o dueto é perfeito. A química entre os dois rapazes é perfeita. Rolaram inúmeros "olhares flertes" que fazia toda a plateia se deliciar. O casal estava se divertindo bastante com aquele momento.

Ao fim da canção, todos aplaudem animadamente. Os dois homens agradecem e num momento de distração do castanho, o moreno acaba lhe roubando um beijo. Chris acaba ficando mega surpreso mas começa corresponder ao gesto, o que arranca ainda mais gritos da plateia. Depois de alguns instantes, os dois se afastam muito corados.

Após o dueto, o clima de romance entre os dois homens aumenta ainda mais. Darren olhava para Chris como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Na verdade, era realmente o que o moreno achava do castanho.

Chris nunca esteve tão feliz. Olhar para o moreno sentado na sua frente fazia com que tudo na sua vida tivesse sentido. Como se todo aquele sofrimento de sua adolescência tivesse ficado para trás. O rapaz sentiu que sua vida ia mudar de vez.

Quando eram por volta das 23:30, os dois pagaram a conta do jantar e foram para um lugar mais reservado para a troca de presentes. O lugar escolhido era uma pequena varanda que era iluminada pela luz natural da Lua que nessa noite estava cheia e juntos dela, haviam muitas estrelas.

Os homens sentaram no chão um do lado do outro encostados numa parede.

– Bom, você pode começar. - murmurou Darren

– Por que eu? - perguntou Chris

– Por que o meu presente tem que ser por último. Confie em mim. - falou o moreno

– Ok então. - Chris pegou sua bolsa abrindo-a - Eu vi essa camisa, me lembrei de você e comprei. - tirou da bolsa um pacote de presente e entregou para o outro homem - Espero que goste!

– Ok, vamos lá - começa a abri o embrulho.

O presente era uma camisa escrita "Free Bates" da série Downtown Abbey*.

– Free Bates! Meu Deus do céu, eu amo essa série! - falou empolgado

– Eu sei, você disse uma vez. Estava procurando por algo e achei. - respondeu o castanho

– Eu amei. Você é o melhor! - falou pressionando um beijo doce nos lábios do outro homem - Obrigado!

– Não tem de que, mas tem mais! - disse o mais novo voltando a sua bolsa pegando um outro embrulho - Aqui. Esse é bem simples mas é de coração._ –_ entrega o presente

Darren abre calmamente o presente. Se tratava de um porta-retratos preto simples, que tinha uma foto que os dois tiraram juntos durante uma das festas que foram juntos. O moreno tinha batido a foto que era os dois sorrindo. O olhos dos mais velho ao ver o pequeno e simples presente brilhavam e o sorriso dele era de orelha a orelha.

– Nossa Chris, obrigado. Adorei. - falou emocionado - Agora é minha vez. - falou ele guardando o segundo presente junto com a camisa

– Na verdade tem mais uma coisa, mas você só abrirá quando estiver sozinho ok? - pediu o castanho entregando um cartão

– Ok. - falou pegando o cartão e colocando juntos a camisa e o quadro. - Agora é minha vez. - suspirou nervoso

– Ok. - sorriu o novo

– Bom. - começa a procurar algo no seu casaco - Eu não sei o que dizer. Por mais que eu tenha ensaiado esse discurso milhares de vezes, as palavras simplesmente não saem. - tira uma pequena caixinha de joalheria do bolso - Pode parecer meio precoce mas... Chris, você quer se casar comigo?


	12. Planning

Chris ficou totalmente paralisado com o pedido. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer já que nunca tinha sido pedido em casamento antes. Por outro lado, Darren estava segurando a pequena caixa de joalheria com suas mãos tremendo.

– E então Chris, você aceita? - perguntou nervoso o moreno

– Darren... eu... não sei... o que... dizer. - gaguejou o castanho

– Olha. - fala fechando a caixa e colocando-a no chão - Eu sei que é muito cedo e a gente se conhece há pouco tempo, mas... - pega na mão do outro rapaz - Esse curto espaço de tempo só me fez perceber o quanto eu quero ficar com você pelo resto de minha vida...

– Eu aceito. - falou interrompendo o outro homem

– Como é que é? - falou surpreso

– Eu aceito me casar com você! - falou sorrindo com os olhos lacrimejados

Darren dá um sorriso bobo pegando com suas mãos ainda trêmulas a caixinha. Ele a abre tirando um dos anéis e coloca no dedo do castanho, que faz o mesmo gesto. Os dois se olham. Ambos estão com lágrimas deslizando em suas bochechas. O moreno leva sua mão na bochecha do outro homem e se inclina dando um beijo casto. Chris corresponde instantaneamente ao gesto levando seus braços em volta do pescoço do baixo. Darren se inclina sem se afastar dos lábios do outro homem, ficando sentado no colo do mais alto. O beijo começa a ficar bem quente, fazendo com que os dois gemessem bastante. Chris acaba se afastando sem fôlego, porém os dois rostos estão bem próximos.

– Bom, noivos... - murmurou Darren sorrindo

– Noivos. - repetiu Chris

Darren olha para o relógio e percebe que já eram 00:10. Oficialmente já era natal.

– Feliz Natal noivo. - sussurrou o moreno

– Feliz Natal. Te amo. - respondeu num sussurro

– Também te amo. - respondeu se aproximando novamente do castanho num beijo

E assim eles passaram a noite toda ali, apenas trocando carinhos naquela varanda. Juntos, os dois homens viram o dia amanhecer. Aquele momento foi especial para os dois homens. O sol nascendo era sinal de um novo ciclo se iniciando. Era a esperança de uma nova vida para o casal.

Já passavam das 8 da manhã quando Darren percebeu que o sono venceu o seu noivo, que dormia serenamente com a cabeça em cima do peito do moreno. O baixo então cuidadosamente reuniu suas coisas e levou Chris nos seus braços até seu quarto.

Chegando em seu dormitório, Darren colocou Chris em sua cama e tirou os sapatos do rapaz. O castanho, que tinha um sono bem pesado, não acordou de jeito nenhum. O moreno tirou seus sapatos e deitou do lado de seu noivo, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito. Assim os dois ficaram dormindo até o início da tarde. O rapaz de Londres acordou lentamente. Olhou para o lugar onde estava e percebeu que aquele não era a sua suíte. Foi então que o rapaz viu que não estava sozinho: seu noivo dormia pacificamente no seu lado. _Meu noivo. _Suspirou o castanho.

Antes que Chris pudesse se levantar, Darren começava a despertar. O castanho sorriu com tamanha fofura que era o moreno acordando.

– Bom dia. - falou Chris

– Bom dia. - murmurou sonolento Darren - Por que você está sorrindo assim?

– É que você fica muito fofo assim acordando. - falou o castanho dando um selinho casto em seu noivo

– Que horas são? - perguntou o moreno

– Vamos ver... - vê o seu relógio de pulso - Faltam 5 para as 3 da tarde.

– Nossa. Já? - perguntou surpreso

– Parece que sim. Eu nem sei que horas eu peguei no sono e muito menos como cheguei até aqui...

– Foi depois do amanhecer, eu te trouxe pra cá. - explicou o rapaz de São Francisco

– Ah sim.

Chris então beija Darren novamente. O baixo se posiciona em cima do castanho deslizando sua mão por todo o corpo do outro, que levava sua mão nas costas do moreno. O beijo começa a ficar mais quente até que eles ouvem um barulho vindo do estômago do rapaz de São Francisco, que se afasta super corado. Chris começa a rir histericamente.

– Desculpa, é que eu estou com fome. - riu Darren

– Eu também estou. Vamos almoçar, mas primeiro banho. Vou pra minha suíte tomar banho e nos encontramos no restaurante de sempre ok?

– Ok.

Os dois homens trocaram um selinho rápido e se levantaram. Chris calçou seus sapatos, pegou sua bolsa e caminhou em direção a porta.

– Até mais tarde. - sorriu o castanho

Darren apenas caminhou com um olhar de desejo.

– Darren o que...

O rapaz de Londres foi interrompido pelos lábios de seu noivo que o prendeu rapidamente contra a porta. Chris que ficou surpreso com a atitude de Darren, logo deu passagem para a língua do moreno que começou a explorar a boca do mais alto. Os dois homens ficaram sem fôlego e Darren se afastou aos poucos, distribuindo selinhos doces no mais novo.

– O que... - beijo - foi - beijo - isso? - beijo

– Eu já morrendo de saudades dessa boca. - falou beijando ele novamente de forma breve

– Já te disse que eu adoro quando você me beija assim de surpresa? - falou ficando testa a testa em relação ao outro homem

– Sim... - beija - Eu adoro te surpreender.

E assim Darren beija o seu noivo novamente. O beijo é calmo e casto, e o baixo coloca suas mãos na porta, a fim de prender o castanho, que começa a tentar fugir.

– Amor eu tenho que ir. - murmura sem fôlego o castanho

– Eu não quero que você vá. Fique aqui para sempre. - pediu

– Pra sempre é muito tempo Darren. E eu estou com fome e você também. Agora deixe eu ir tomar banho.

– Tá, mas me dá outro beijo...

– Você não se cansa não? - sorri de forma malandra - Ok. - beija - Pronto, agora me liberte. - brincou

– Tudo pelo meu príncipe. - disse dando passagem

– Príncipe? - perguntou confuso

– Sim, pra mim você parece como um príncipe da Disney. - murmurou o rapaz sorrindo

– Sério? - questionou tentando absorver a informação e Darren responde com um aceno positivo - Ninguém costuma dizer algo do tipo, exceto minha mãe mas ela é suspeita.

– Deveriam dizer porque você é muito lindo.

– Obrigado. - selinho - Agora tchau.

– Tchau.

E assim Chris foi até a sua suíte para tomar banho. Ele não conseguia esconder o sorriso durante todo o caminho. O castanho olhou para sua mão direita e lá estava sua aliança. Era toda de prata e nela estava gravado os seguintes dizeres: _Soon, Colfer-Criss. _O sorriso já era grande, ficou ainda maior. Na distração do momento, ele acabou se esbarrando com um homem.

– Desculpa foi... Will? - perguntou confuso

– Oi Chris, vejo que não esqueceu de mim. - sorriu o loiro

– Não, eu não esqueci de você. É que...

– Não tudo bem. - o interrompe - Eu entendo que você queria um espaço... Topa sair comigo hoje à noite? - perguntou o homem

– Sinto muito, mas não dá.

– Por que?

– Eu estou comprometido com um outro cara. - explicou calmamente o castanho

– Sério? Por que? Não gostou de mim não? - perguntou chateado

– Não! Não, eu gostei de você sim. Só que eu percebi que nós dois não daríamos certo e que eu gostava de outra pessoa.

– Quem?

– Isso não vem ao caso. Eu só quero você me entenda ok? Não é com você, é comigo. Will, você é um cara muito legal e espero sinceramente que encontre outra pessoa mas eu estou apaixonado por outro.

– Não tudo bem, eu entendo. Espero que você seja muito feliz. Amigos certo? - pergunta esticando a mão

– Claro. - estica sua mão apertando com a de Will, que percebe a aliança

– Que anel é esse? Melhor dizendo, aliança. Você já vai casar? - perguntou confuso o loiro

– Parece meio precoce e super rápido mas sim, eu vou me casar. - sorriu Chris soltando a mão do outro rapaz

– Meus parabéns! Eu quero estar lá ok?

– Claro, mas a gente ainda nem marcou dia e nem nada. Mas quando estiver tudo certo eu te ligo ok?

– Tudo bem então. Bom vou indo. Até mais Chris.

– Até mais Will.

E assim Chris segue para o seu quarto. O castanho ficou feliz por Will não ficar chateado por causa de Darren. O loiro era um cara bem legal, e o rapaz de Londres não queria perder a amizade.

Enquanto isso, Darren estava tomando banho cantando todas as canções de amor possíveis. O moreno estava muito feliz. Aliás, ele nunca esteve tão feliz em toda a sua vida. O baixo estava extremamente apaixonado e não via a hora de se casar. O rapaz saiu do banheiro, colocou uma roupa bem simples e caminhou em direção ao restaurante.

Chris chegou em seu quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. Assim como Darren, o castanho cantarolava suas canções românticas favoritas. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se vestiu e foi até o restaurante onde Darren já o esperava.

Quando viu Chris chegando, um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgiu no rosto de Darren, que se levantou rapidamente. Os dois deram um selinho rápido e se abraçaram, como forma de "recepção".

– Senti saudades. - sussurrou no ouvido de Chris

– Também senti.

Os dois se afastaram, sentaram à mesa e fizeram seus pedidos. Enquanto a comida não chegava, os dois homens conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Porém em um certo momento, Chris teve um choque de realidade: como seria a vida deles dois depois do casamento?

– Darren, agora temos que conversar seriamente sobre algo que não podemos mais adiar. - falou seriamente o castanho

– Fale.

– Como será a nossa vida depois de casar? Nós não podemos simplesmente nos casar e você ficar em São Francisco e eu para Londres. Essa é uma decisão que temos que tomar juntos.

– Olha, eu tenho uma fazenda para cuidar mas posso ver a possibilidade de meu irmão ficar com elas.

– Você está disposto a abandonar tudo para morar em Londres comigo? - falou surpreso

– Eu abro mão dessa minha vida pra viver com você, lá em Londres.

Chris se sentiu culpado. Darren tem toda uma vida formada em São Francisco enquanto o castanho apenas trabalha numa loja de café no centro de Londres. Era muito injusto. Porém seria muito difícil para o mais novo deixar sua família na Inglaterra, a distância seria algo nada fácil de administrar. Só que aqueles dias que ele estava vivendo com o moreno eram tão felizes...

– Eu vou morar em São Francisco com você. - falou rapidamente o castanho

– O que? - questionou surpreso

– Eu vou sair de Londres para morar com você. - repetiu

– Não Chris, você não pode deixar seus pais lá. Eu não tenho mais os meus, eu posso muito bem ir pra lá. Se Chuck não puder cuidar da fazenda eu posso vendê-la. Não posso deixar você ficar sem seus pais, eu sei como é ficar sem e não é legal.

– Mas eu só vou estar longe. Eu prometo que nas férias vou visitá-los. E outra, você tem toda uma vida aqui. Uma empresa para cuidar. Eu sou apenas um funcionário de uma cafeteria. Me mudando pra São Francisco eu posso ajudar você na sua empresa e com o salário, eu mando ajuda para os meus pais cuidarem da minha irmã. Além do mais, agora existe a internet. Posso falar com eles todos os dias por skype. - explicou

– Chris eu não posso aceitar isso. Não posso aceitar você deixando seus pais lá em Londres por causa de mim. Você vai viver tão infeliz, não posso conviver com esse sentimento de culpa.

– Mas Darren, eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Não posso simplesmente deixar isso tudo ficar para trás.

– Você tem certeza disso?

– Claro que tenho. - pega a mão do baixo - Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. Mas como será que sua família vai receber a notícia?

– Eles vão ficar felizes, acredite em mim. Vou falar com eles hoje só que eu quero que você fique comigo nesse momento.

– Claro, estou louco para conhecer sua família.

– Obrigado, você não tem ideia de como isso é importante para mim... Mas e com seu irmão? Você tem que contar as novidades pra ele...

– É verdade, a gente pode ligar pra ele assim que terminarmos a conversa com seus pais. Pode ser?

– Tudo bem.

E assim eles continuam o almoço animadamente. A conversa continua sendo bem descontraída com vários gestos românticos. Ao fim da refeição, os dois pagaram a conta e foram para o quarto do castanho para conversa via skype com a família Colfer. Com o nervosismo a flor da pele, os rapazes sentaram na cama e Chris abriu seu notebook. Ao acessar sua conta no skype, os dois viram que Hannah estava online. Eles se entreolharam nervosos quando a tela do computador móvel apareceu "Hannah Colfer chamando". O mais novo aceitou a ligação e a imagem da jovem loira preencheu a tela.

– Oi Hannah. - falaram os dois homens simultaneamente

– Quem é esse rapaz Chris? - perguntou confusa a garota

– Hannah esse é o Darren, Darren essa é minha irmã Hannah. - apresentou o castanho

– Chris falou muito de você. Eu estava louco para te conhecer. - falou empolgado o moreno

– Chris falou de você também... - falou Hannah

– Sério? O que ele disse? - questionou Darren

– Que você era legal mas o dispensou.

– Eu sei, foi um erro que cometi. Agora tudo está resolvido e nunca estive tão feliz. - falou olhando para o castanho

– Você voltaram? Eu entendi certo?

– Bom, sim. É uma longa história e eu preciso que meus pais estejam junto com você para ouvir. Chama eles pra mim? - pediu o mais novo

– Ok, vou chamar.

A menina sai do seu quarto para chamar seus pais. Darren olha para Chris e percebe que seu noivo está muito nervoso.

– Tem certeza disso? Ainda dá para voltar pra trás. - perguntou Darren

– Não, eu tenho certeza absoluta do que quero. Não irei voltar atrás com a minha decisão. - falou sério o castanho

– Ok. - falou o baixo dando um selinho no outro rapaz e depois entrelaçando suas mãos

Hannah então aparece na tela agora com seus pais juntos.

– Oi mãe. Oi pai. - falou Chris sorrindo

– Oi meu filho. Estamos com saudade. - falou a senhora Colfer

– Eu também estou. - responde o castanho

– Como está a viagem? - perguntou o senhor Colfer

– Está indo tudo bem. Aqui tudo está perfeito. Como está o natal aí em Londres? - questionou o mais velho dos filhos Colfer

– Mesmo sem você está tudo bem. E aí no navio? - perguntou Karyn

– Está maravilhoso, mas sinto muita falta de vocês. - falou Chris

– É filho, quem é o rapaz bonito que está com você? - perguntou a mãe

– Bom, esse é Darren meu... - começou a falar

– Não Chris. - interrompeu o baixo - Eu preciso falar. Posso?

– Fale então.

– Bom, senhor e senhora Colfer e Hannah. Eu sou Darren Criss e quero pedir a mão de Chris em casamento.

– Casamento? - questionou Tim surpreso e confuso

– Eu sei, parece meio precoce mas Chris é uma pessoa tão especial e eu queria poder viver com ele pelo resto da vida. Ele me contou tudo sobre o que já sofreu e eu queria pedir a permissão de vocês para oferecer toda a felicidade que ele merece. - falou sinceramente sem soltar a mão de seu noivo

– Darren certo? - perguntou Tim e o moreno acena positivamente - Foi você que pediu meu filho em casamento?

– Sim. - responde rapidamente o baixo

– Quando foi isso? - perguntou ele

– Foi ontem. - falou Darren

– Você não acha muito rápido pedir para que alguém entre em um compromisso forte? Olha, vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo. Não quero que vocês tomem uma atitude que possam se arrepender no futuro. - perguntou o pai do castanho

– Eu sei disso, mas tudo com Chris fica tudo tão mais fácil. É como se nós nos conhecemos há muito mais tempo. E eu nunca senti isso com nenhuma pessoa. - falou emocionado com os seus olhos lacrimejados

– Tim, por favor. - falou Karyn rapidamente antes que Tim pudesse dizer algo -Não implique com a decisão deles. Eu consigo ver que tudo isso é verdade apenas pelo olhar de Darren. Mas eu quero saber do meu filho... Por que aceitou se casar? - questionou a mulher

– Pode parecer meio recente e até imaturo da minha parte mas eu amo Darren. Eu nunca senti nada assim tão forte por ninguém. Com ele tudo parece tão perfeito. Sei lá, é algo inexplicável. - diz o castanho sinceramente também emocionado

– Eu acho que meu irmão está sendo muito sincero. Olham mamãe e papai, faz muito tempo que não vemos esse olhar feliz no rosto do Bubba. - falou Hannah

Os pais de Chris observam o rosto de seu filho e percebem que sua filha caçula está certa. Aquele olhar era de uma pessoa feliz. Aquilo era gratificante para eles dois, já que o castanho sofreu muito durante sua juventude e merecia um futuro feliz. Assim, Tim e Karyn concluíram que a felicidade de Chris era com Darren. Os adultos se entreolharam e depois de um aceno positivo, a senhora Colfer começa a falar.

– Sua irmã tem razão. Faz tempo que a gente não vê esse sorriso enorme estampado no rosto de nosso menino. - fala Karyn, fazendo Chris sorrir com as lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto - Darren, você tem que me prometer que fará o nosso garotinho feliz. Promete? - pediu a mulher

– Claro que eu prometo. - disse Darren

– Sendo assim, vocês têm nossa benção para se casarem. Onde vai acontecer essa cerimônia? - perguntou Tim

– Não sabemos ainda, mas eu prometo que quando decidirmos vocês irão saber. - garantiu Chris

– Você está feliz não é meu filho? - questionou a senhora Colfer

– Como nunca pensei que seria alguma vez na vida. - falou o castanho olhando para seu noivo, que estava sorrindo de forma emocionada

– Parece que o objetivo dessa viagem foi alcançado... - brincou Hannah

E assim a conversa entre a família Colfer mais Darren continua animadamente. O moreno respondia atentamente todas as perguntas feitas pelos pais de Chris. O rapaz de São Francisco entendia o motivo de tantas perguntas: os pais de seu noivo queriam protegê-lo. Por incrível que pareça, Tim e Karyn não protestaram com a mudança de seu filho mais velho para São Francisco. Eles disseram que sentiriam falta mas se aquilo era importante não tinha nenhum problema.

Após quase duas horas de conversa, os cinco se despediram assim dando fim a ligação via skype. Agora era hora de dar a notícia do noivado para outra pessoa: Chuck. Darren estava um nervoso com ideia de contar isso pra seu irmão já que na última vez que eles dois conversaram, o mais velho aconselhou ao baixo a dispensar Chris. Se um simples "namoro" causou isso, imagine um noivado.

_**De Darren para Chuck:**_

_**Chuck, tem como você entrar no skype daqui a meia hora? Preciso conversar com você.**_

Alguns minutos se passaram e a resposta chega.

_**De Chuck para Darren**_

_**Claro que posso. Por mim tudo bem.**_

Era oficial: Darren estava muito nervoso mesmo. E Chris percebeu isso.

– Amor você está nervoso? - questionou o castanho

– Muito... Eu estou com muito medo... - falou o baixo mexendo nervosamente em seus cabelos cacheados

– Por que?

– Porque na última conversa que eu e meu irmão tivemos, ele... - pausa - me aconselhou a dispensar você. Chuck disse que era muito cedo para eu arrumar um relacionamento já que a gente além de não se conhecer o suficiente, nós dois moramos longe... - o baixo pausa um pouco, e o castanho o observa atentamente - E sabe Chris, ele é a única família que eu tenho. A aprovação dele é muito importante pra mim... - falou Darren

– Eu entendo totalmente o que você sente. Fiquei do mesmo jeito quando tivemos que falar com os meus pais. Eles são importantes e é evidente o medo da reprovação. Mas quando ele vê o quanto seu irmão está feliz, rapidinho ele vai aprovar... Você está feliz certo?

– Muito. Muito mesmo. - murmurou Darren

– Então entre na sua conta de skype e vamos nós dois juntos falar com seu irmão. Ok? Tudo vai dar certo...

– Ok.

Darren se conectou na sua conta do skype onde seu irmão já se encontrava online. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam antes que o baixo ligasse para seu irmão. Então surgiu na tela a imagem de Chuck sorrindo.

– Fala DC, tudo bem? - perguntou Chuck

– To bem CC, e você? - questiona Darren

– Também estou... É Darren, você não vai apresentar seu amigo não? - disse sério o irmão

– Uhm, claro. Chris esse é meu irmão Chuck... Chuck esse é meu... - Darren pausa e olha para Chris, que dá um olhar de aprovação - Noivo Chris.

– Noivo? Que história é essa? - fala sério o mais velho

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer que é muito recente e que mal nos conhecemos mas o que acontece entre mim e Chris é especial. Nunca me senti desse jeito...

– Darren... Eu não sei o que dizer... Vocês se conhecem a poucos dias e já querem se casar. Eu... nem sei o que posso falar. A vida é sua.

– Só fale que me apoia nisso, por favor... Isso é muito importante pra mim, pra nós.

– Deixa que eu falo Darren - interrompe Chris - Chuck certo? - o irmão do moreno acena - Olha, eu totalmente entendo o seu ponto de vista em relação a isso tudo e provavelmente não era nem pra eu aceitar me casar mas tudo com seu irmão parece tão simples. Você sabe tanto quanto eu como Darren é uma pessoa especial.

– Eu sei. - concordou Chuck

– E estou realmente disposto a viver com ele... Ele é a pessoa que eu sempre quis... Vou sair de Londres e voltar pra Califórnia só para ter essa chance.

– Você vai sair de Londres só por causa de Darren? - perguntou incrédulo o irmão

– Sim, pode parecer loucura mas eu vou. Eu tenho até a aprovação de meus pais e agora queremos a sua... - falou o castanho

– Por favor irmão, eu nunca estive tão feliz assim... - pediu Darren

– Ok então, eu apoio. A sua felicidade é a minha felicidade...

– Sério? - perguntou sem acreditar o baixo

– Claro, eu estou vendo o quanto você está feliz. Essa é uma decisão sua, então, espero que tudo dê certo. - sorriu Chuck

– Muito obrigado mesmo. - disse emocionado o mais baixo

E assim a conversa entre os três continua. Darren e Chris contam para Chuck tudo que aconteceu durantes esses dias no cruzeiro. O irmão Criss mais velho estava realmente gostando de seu futuro cunhado e estava feliz por ver seu irmãozinho bem feliz. Após passadas mais de 1 hora de conversa, a ligação foi encerrada.

Tudo estava certo. Ambas as famílias aceitaram bem a história do noivado. Aquilo era um grande alívio para dois homens, que estavam muito felizes.

Darren e Chris não tinham a menor ideia de como e onde será a cerimônia de casamento. Eles estavam apenas curtindo o clima de romance que esse pós pedido de noivado estava causando. Tudo estava um mar de rosas entre os dois. Porém, essa falta de decisão foi solucionada por uma das funcionárias que deram uma ideia bem legal para o casal.

Tudo aconteceu no dia seguinte a revelação do noivado para as famílias Colfer e Criss. Darren e Chris foram para a piscina depois do almoço e sentaram num dos bancos do bar. Uma atendente se aproximou deles:

– Boa Tarde, aceitam alguma coisa? - pergunta a garota

– Eu quero uma coca-diet. - pediu Chris

– E eu uma cerveja. - pediu Darren

– Ok. Volto rapidinho. - falou a jovem

Passaram poucos minutos até que a funcionária volta com os pedidos.

– Aqui estão, a sua coca. - coloca a lata de refrigerante e um copo na frente do castanho - E sua cerveja. - abre a cerveja e coloca na frente do moreno - Qualquer coisa é só pedir.

– Ok. Qualquer coisa a gente fala contigo. - sorriu Darren

Então os noivos começam a conversar de forma romântica e animada, sendo observados pela funcionária, que percebe a presença das alianças nas mãos dos rapazes.

– Desculpe eu interromper a conversa de vocês, mas vocês são casados? - perguntou ela

– Noivos. - respondeu Chris

– Sério? Ai que lindo. Fico muito feliz. Como foi o pedido de noivado? Quem pediu? - perguntou ela em entusiasmo

Os dois se entreolharam sorrindo por causa da empolgação da jovem.

– Olha, eu sei que estou sendo meio fofoqueira e curiosa mas eu adoro ouvir histórias românticas... Se vocês não quiserem contar entendo completamente. - explicou ela

– Não que isso. Eu conto. Quem pediu foi ele e foi na véspera de natal. - explicou o mais novo

– Sério? Que romântico? E quando vai ser o casamento? Vocês têm alguma ideia?

– Não, a gente não sabe ainda... - falou Darren

– Sério? Olha, aqui no cruzeiro tem uma capela que rola cerimônias de casamento. Tipo, tudo totalmente legalizado... Se vocês quiserem. Tipo, vocês marcam e casam. Simples assim. - sugeriu a moça

– Não sei, por mim tudo bem. Se o Chris aceitar, é claro... - olhou o moreno para o castanho

– Você quer casar aqui? - perguntou confuso o rapaz de São Francisco

– Eu acho perfeito, e romântico. - falou Darren

– Uhm... Ok, pode ser vamos nos casar aqui. - sorriu Chris

Darren se aproximou de Chris dando um beijo rápido e casto, arrancando suspiros da funcionária do cruzeiro.

– Aonde podemos marcar a cerimônia? - perguntou Darren se afastando do beijo

– Bom, daqui a 10 minutos começa o meu almoço. Se vocês quiserem, eu levo vocês lá... - sugeriu a moça

– Pode ser. Muito obrigado... - falou Chris

Os dois homens esperaram a garota sair e foram até a capela.

– Boa tarde, no que posso ajudá-los? - perguntou o rapaz responsável pela capela

– A gente queria marcar nossa cerimônia de casamento. Do que precisamos? Tem algum dia vago? - perguntou Darren

– Primeiramente, preciso de documentos completos dos noivos. Vocês têm certo?

– Claro, todos. Tipo, eu moro em Londres mas sou americano. Tem algum problema? - perguntou o castanho

– Não. Você é um cidadão americano. Não há problema algum. Mas vocês têm certeza absoluta que querem casar. Mesmo? - perguntou sério o homem

– Absoluta... - respondeu o baixo

– Então verei aqui que dia temos vago... - pega um livro - Bom, praticamente todos os dias estão ocupados exceto no dia 31 de Dezembro...

– Véspera de ano-novo? - perguntou a mulher

– Sim, é a única. - falou ele - Ou é isso, ou contar com a sorte de um casal desistir.

– Eu quero casar no ano novo... - falou Chris - Por mim esta data está ótima.

– Sério? - perguntou o moreno

– Sim, pode marcar aí. 31 de Dezembro de 2012... Casamento de Christopher Paul Colfer e Darren Everett Criss


	13. I Think I Wanna Marry You

A semana passou rapidamente para os dois rapazes. Eles planejaram tudo de última hora. Não era como sonhavam, mas Chris e Darren estavam felizes e satisfeitos. Não havia necessidade de uma mega festa. Não nessa situação. Ia ser algo simples e romântico.

O problema de não ter a família presente foi resolvido. Como? As famílias Colfer e Criss iam ver a cerimônia por skype. Darren e Chris faziam questão da presença de suas famílias, nem que seja de maneira virtual.

Os padrinhos seriam nada mais nada menos que a garota do bar e Will. Os dois concordaram na hora o pedido dos noivos. O loiro não guarda mágoas em relação aquele encontro e a recusa de Chris e a garota se sentiu lisonjeada.

Então o dia finalmente chegou. Chris e Darren estavam muito nervosos e ansiosos para o grande acontecimento que marcaria o início de uma nova vida. Os dois combinaram que só iam se ver na cerimônia. Bom, a espera estava consumindo os pombinhos.

Então deu a hora. Chris e Darren saíram de suas suítes indo em direção a capela.

No lugar estavam algumas das pessoas que ele e Darren conheceram no cruzeiro: a garota do bar chamada Ágatha, Will, Mark e Grant. E logo do lado, o castanho viu o notebook que na tela estava com a imagem de seus pais e irmão. E no outro estava um com a imagem de Chuck. O noivo mais novo chegou no altar e era a vez de Darren adentrar no lugar.

Darren então surgiu na entrada. O rapaz baixo sorria de orelha a orelha e usando um terno com gravata borboleta preta. Ele andou até o altar sem parar de olhar para seu noivo. Rapidamente o moreno olhou para os notebooks para ver as famílias.

Quando finalmente os dois homens ficaram frente a frente o juiz começou a falar. Houve os votos, as trocas de aliança e outras coisas de casamento. Até que a autoridade disse a frase mais esperada por todos.

**_"E assim eu os declaro casados. Podem se beijar..."_**

Darren e Chris se entreolharam com os olhos com lágrimas não derramadas e lentamente se aproximaram encostando seus lábios vagarosamente e cheio de ternura. O primeiro beijo como casados iniciou bem calmo ficando aos poucos mais apaixonado. Ao fundo, os poucos convidados e as famílias Colfer e Criss aplaudiam os recém-casados.

Depois de se despedir dos convidados, o casal foi comemorar o casamento sozinhos num jantar mais reservado. Foi uma ocasião muito romântica, como todas as vezes que os rapazes saíram juntos mas tinha um pequeno detalhe: agora estavam casados.

E casamento levava a uma outra coisa: sexo. A cada minuto que se passava, Chris ficava mais apreensivo. O castanho ainda era virgem e essa situação estava o deixando nervoso. Sim, ele queria perder a virgindade com Darren e estava pronto mas o medo de sua inexperiência estava tomando conta. Bem, o seu marido percebeu a mudança de comportamento...

– Que foi Chris? - chamou Darren

– Que foi o que? - falou confuso o castanho

– É que você está estranho. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Não me diga que você se arrependeu de casar! - falou apreensivo

– Não, de jeito nenhum... É que...

– Que?

– É... que... - gagueja - eu estou com vergonha de dizer. - falou inseguro Chris

– Fala... Nós estamos casados agora, você pode me dizer tudo. - falou o moreno segurando a mão do marido

– Ok, ok... É que eu estou nervoso com que vem depois... - falou o castanho

– Você quer dizer sexo?

– Sim. É que eu...

– Você não está pronto pra isso? Se você não estiver pronto eu entendo completamente e espero até o momento que se sentir confortável... - falou sincero

Chris sorriu largamente, olhando para Darren com admiração.

– Que foi? Por que está me olhando com essa cara? - questionou o moreno

– É que você é perfeito... apenas. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo desse mundo. - murmurou sorrindo o castanho

– Que isso! Você que é... Eu não me importo mesmo se você não estiver. Podemos ir com calma. - murmurou Darren

– Olha Darren, eu estou pronto pra isso... É que estou com medo de eu te decepcionar. Medo de eu não me sair bem...

– Isso é totalmente normal... Olha eu já fui virgem um dia e sei como é... - falou Darren

– Então você não é mais virgem, certo?

– Não tecnicamente não. Eu só transei com garotas... Você será o primeiro homem que eu terei esse tipo de intimidade... Você se incomoda? - perguntou com medo

– Não... Não. Eu fico feliz por ter me contado.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro...

Um silêncio fica no ar até que o baixo o interrompe.

– É... Você quer dar uma volta pelo navio? Sei lá, uma festa talvez... - questionou Darren

– Não... Eu quero ir para seu quarto. - falou o castanho sério

– Ok.

Então Darren pagou a conta e os dois caminham lentamente de mãos dadas até o quarto do moreno. Ambos estão nervosos. O baixo pega suas chaves e se atrapalha em abrir a porta já que suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente. Ambos riem. Depois de um tempo, ele consegue abri-la e os dois entram. Quando Darren fecha a porta, eles ficam frente a frente meio que sem saber o que fazer.

– Então... Como se começa? - perguntou o castanho

– Com beijo...

Chris concordou e Darren se aproximou beijando seu noivo. Era um beijo calmo e amoroso. O moreno colocou suas mãos na cintura do castanho, que envolveu seus braços no pescoço do outro. O baixo começou a andar e assim os dois vão para cama. Darren, que está em cima, desliza suas mãos pelo corpo de seu marido, que faz o mesmo gesto só que nas costas. Logo, tudo começa a ficar mais ágil e cheio de desejo.

O castanho de forma desajeitada, tenta tirar o paletó do outro homem com sucesso. Depois, Chris tira a gravata e camisa social deixando Darren nu na parte de cima.

– Por que só estou sem camisa aqui? Cadê o senso de justiça? - murmurou o moreno entre os lábios de Chris

– Tudo bem senhor... Você terá o que quer.

Darren se afasta um pouco dando espaço para o outro rapaz se inclina para cima, facilitando assim baixo tirar a parte de sua da roupa do marido.

– Você é tão lindo... - murmura encantado o baixo beijando novamente Chris

E assim eles estão deitados novamente só que agora sem camisa. Agora os beijos estão ainda mais quentes e suas ereções começam já a surgir por dentro de suas calças.

– Eu quero te tocar. Eu quero te sentir. - sussurrou o moreno, se afastando - Posso?

– Sim. - sussurra sem fôlego

Com essa resposta, Darren começa a beijar cada centímetro do corpo de Chris que fecha os olhos com a sensação e geme baixo. A boca do baixo desliza do pescoço até os ombros, depois no peito e quando chega nos mamilos, ele lambe fazendo o alto gemer alto.

– Você é tão sexy! - fala Chris num gemido

A seguir, os lábios chegam a barriga e Chris começa a rir, já que faz muitas cócegas. Darren ri também. Então o baixo beija novamente os lábios do castanho de forma ainda mais intensa e o toque de suas ereções fez com que ambos gemessem. O moreno se afasta um pouco por falta de fôlego.

– É... Chris? - sussurrou

– Sim.

– Eu posso... é... - gagueja nervosamente olhando rapidamente para a calça do outro que já mostrava o membro meio duro

– Sim. - sussurrou nervoso - É claro.

– Ok.

Então Darren chega perto da calça e começa a tirar o cinto de forma delicada. Chris o observa um pouco nervoso e o baixo lhe dá um sorriso de conforto. Logo a calça é jogada no chão e o castanho está apenas vestindo uma cueca box azul escuro. O moreno olha o homem deitado diante dele com desejo e lentamente aproxima novamente levando seus lábios nos do mais novo de forma doce. As mãos de Dare desliza pelas pernas grossas do outro rapaz que de forma inocente, leva suas mãos na bunda do mais velho que geme ao toque.

O baixo entende que esse gesto foi um pedido de Chris para que tirasse sua parte de baixo, e se afasta começando a abrir a fivela do cinto e em seguida a calça, sob o olhar atento do castanho. Agora ambos estão vestindo apenas cuecas com seus membros já excitados. O alto empurra o outro rapaz para baixo selando seus lábios novamente. Nesse momento tudo está mais intenso e fervente.

– Eu quero você... - sussurrou Chris sem fôlego entre os lábios o outro homem - Eu quero tudo.

– Tem certeza? - perguntou num sussurro se afastando rapidamente do castanho

– Sim.

Com isso, o moreno se levanta e caminha até o canto da suíte onde está suas malas. Rapidamente ele volta para cama levando consigo uma garrafa de lubrificante e camisinha. Assim, ele tira sua cueca e a joga no chão e a seguir faz o mesmo com a de Chris.

Depois de jogar a camisinha e o lubrificante na cama, Darren novamente beija seu marido de forma calorosa a fim de deixar o outro rapaz relaxado. O moreno começa a espalhar beijos pelo corpo do castanho que fecha os olhos a fim de sentir todas as sensações possíveis que aquele momento o proporcionava.

Foi então que os lábios do baixo chegam até o pau e começa a chupá-lo, fazendo Chris soltar gemidos altos. Darren se anima e continua o gesto agora com mais intensidade, fazendo o outro homem enlouquecer. O castanho gemia de desejo e apertava a colcha que cobria a cama com força.

– Uhmm Dar.. - gemia - Eu.. Quero você dentro de mim... Agora - pediu o castanho

– Está pronto mesmo? - perguntou tirando sua boca do membro do outro homem

– Eu já disse que sim. - sorriu

Darren começa a passar lubrificante pelo seus dedos e se direciona na entrada de Chris, que acena positivamente para que o moreno continuasse. Então o baixo coloca vagarosamente seu dedo no buraco do castanho, que geme com a sensação.

– Está tudo bem? - questiona o moreno preocupado

– Estou sim. A sensação é diferente, mas pode continuar. - pediu

Assim o baixo começa mexer seu dedo por um longo tempo, com todo cuidado do mundo para não machucar seu marido.

– Mais. - murmurou num gemido o castanho

Com o pedido feito, o moreno coloca o segundo dedo dentro de Chris, que mexeu seu corpo e gemeu ao toque. Aos poucos, Darren começa a mexer os dois dedos e depois o terceiro.

– Darren eu estou pronto... - murmurou ofegante

– Tem certeza?

– Porra Darren, quantas vezes você tem que perguntar isso? Você sabe que sim, eu estou pronto. - reclamou o castanho

– Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Darren pega e rasga o pacote do preservativo e coloca em seu pênis já ereto. Ele então se posiciona na entrada de Chris, que acena como sinal de estar pronto. Com cuidado, o baixo entra no castanho que geme alto com a sensação de dor no momento.

– Tudo bem? - perguntou o baixo

– Ótimo, só me dê um tempo para me acostumar. Ok? - pediu o castanho

– Ok.

Darren então se inclina e dá um beijo doce nos lábios de Chris, que demora uns instantes até que o castanho se afasta.

– Pode... se mexer. - pediu Chris

Com o pedido, Darren começa a se mexer vagarosamente. Chris gemia baixo, até que o pênis do baixo rouçou na sua próstata causando um berro bem alto e agudo.

– Chris, eu... Santo Deus, isso é tão... - gemia Darren

– Maaa... Mais rápido. - pediu Chris

Darren começa a ser movimentar mais rápido. Os gemidos continuam a ser escutados naquela grande suíte. Os dois corpos estão suados. O baixo começa masturbar o outro homem que está cheio tesão e quase chegando no ao clímax.

– Dar.. eu estou tão perto. - sussurra sem fôlego

– Também, vamos juntos...

E assim os dois chegam ao orgasmo. Chris veio primeiro e Darren logo em seguida. O casal cai na cama totalmente cansado e respirando com um pouco dificuldade. O baixo saiu de dentro do outro homem, tirou a camisinha amarrando-a e jogando no lixo, e deitou do lado de seu marido. Eles estavam em silêncio, apenas se entreolhando.

– Foi bom? - perguntou Darren

– Maravilhoso... Obrigado.

– Não tem de que...

Foi então que ouviu-se um barulho de fogos de artifício vindo do lado de fora. Era ano-novo, novo ciclo, nova vida para o casal recém casado.

– Feliz ano-novo Dare.

– Feliz ano-novo Chris.


	14. Too Late

Dias depois, fim da viagem do Cruzeiro

Passam-se uns dias e finalmente o grande Cruzeiro chega no seu destino. Darren e Chris sentirão saudades daqueles dias incríveis em alto mal mas a realidade vem à tona e assim era a vida.

O casal combinou que Chris ia para Londres ver a família novamente e para buscar outras coisas suas enquanto Darren arrumava as coisas em São Francisco para que os dois vivessem juntos na fazenda da família.

Uma semana se passou e Chris aterrissou na Califórnia sendo recebido por Darren, começando assim uma nova vida em São Francisco.

–x-

Darren e Chris estão dormindo quando o telefone toca. O castanho geme por conta do som sem acordar e o moreno acaba atendendo, já que o aparelho se encontra no seu lado da cama.

– Alô? - fala Darren um pouco sonolento

– Alô Chris? - perguntou uma voz feminina

– Não, aqui é o Darren.

– Ah, oi Darren. Aqui é a Karyn, tudo bem? Te acordei?

– Não, tudo bem.

– O Chris está acordado? - perguntou ela séria

– Não. A senhora quer que eu o acorde?

– Não meu filho. Por favor... Eu só quero que você avise a ele sobre a irmã dele...

– Hannah? O que há com ela? - perguntou preocupado

– Ela foi internada... - afirmou a mulher com a voz embargada - Mas dessa vez é muito grave.

Aquilo não era uma novidade para Darren. Durante aqueles seis meses de casamento, a irmã de Chris foi internada diversas vezes, porém o castanho não podia sair de São Francisco por conta de seu emprego numa escola como assistente. E longe de sua família e com sua irmã doente, o castanho ficava triste e preocupado e o baixo ficava mal e se sentia culpado por ter que "prender" seu marido nos EUA.

– Meu Deus... - murmura preocupado - Como ela está? - questionou

– Nada bem. Foi mais grave do que as outras vezes Darren, e eu estou extremamente preocupada não só com ela e sim com Chris. Não sei qual será a reação dele ao saber.

– Eu te entendo. Ele fica muito mal... Eu realmente tento animá-lo de todas as formas mas, as vezes, não dá certo. Chris não fala mas tenho consciência de que ele queria estar aí com vocês e me dói muito vê-lo preso aqui...

– Por favor, não se culpe. Foi uma decisão tomada por ele. Você não o pressionou ele a ficar aí, certo?

– Não, nunca. Até perguntei a ele várias vezes se tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e sempre recebia sim como resposta.

– Então meu filho, ele que quis. Não foi você que o obrigou. - falou a mulher - Agora eu tenho que ir. O médico está chamando aqui. Qualquer coisa eu ligo ok?

– Tudo bem.

– E Darren, cuida do meu menino ok? - pediu sussurrando

– Pode deixar.

– Tchau.

– Tchau.

Darren desligou o celular e olhou para seu marido que ainda estava dormindo profundamente. O moreno não queria ver a reação de Chris ao saber do estado de Hannah, mas ele não poderia mentir para seu marido. Seria ainda pior: o castanho ia ficar triste pela sua irmã e chateado com a mentira. Então, o baixo ficou ali sentado olhando para o outro homem acariciando seus cabelos até que o rapaz começa a acordar.

– Uhm... - geme sonolento Chris

– Ah desculpa, eu não queria te acordar... - tentou se desculpar Darren

– Não precisa. Está tudo bem. - fala e logo percebe a feição estranha de seu marido - Amor aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Chris sua mãe ligou - começou a dizer, mas foi logo interrompido

– É Hannah não é? Ela está doente de novo? - perguntou preocupado com lágrimas se formando nos olhos

– Sim, e parece que é grave. Ela está internada e qualquer coisa, sua mãe irá ligar. - explicou Darren também com os olhos lacrimejados

– Não! - começa a gritar - Não, de novo não! Minha irmãzinha! - gritou caindo nos braços de seu marido, chorando muito.

Darren não tinha palavras para tentar confortar seu marido. Ele não queria cair no clichê de dizer: "Ela vai ficar bem meu amor, não se preocupe". Então o moreno só abraçou o castanho fortemente e começou a fazer carinho nos seus cabelos. Não havia troca de palavras. Darren também começou a chorar junto. Hannah era uma menina especial e tão gentil, ela não merecia ficar assim.

Depois de um longo tempo, Darren percebeu que seu marido não emitia mais nenhum som. Chris acabou dormindo novamente. O moreno então com cuidado deitou o outro rapaz na cama. Depois disso, o rapaz de São Francisco se levantou e se sentou na varanda para assistir o dia nascendo. Enquanto via o sol surgindo na paisagem, o homem pensou sobre sua situação. Tudo ia acontecer como sempre e ver Chris triste dói demais em Darren.

O moreno sabia que diferente que foi lhe garantido, Chris não conseguia viver longe de sua família ainda mais com sua irmã doente. Por mais que a relação do casal é ótima, a distância dos Colfer prejudica. Ele teve então uma ideia... Porém isso ia doer demais.

O baixo foi até a cozinha onde a empregada Lauren Lopez estava fazendo o café da manhã.

– Bom dia Darren. - ela chama seus patrões por seus nomes, ordem dos mesmos - Acordou cedo hein?

– Eu sei. Tive insônia. - falou sentando na cadeira a mesa

– Seus olhos estão vermelhos? Estava chorando? - perguntou Lauren preocupada

– Uhm sim. Recebi notícias de Londres, Hannah não está nada bem. - falou triste

– De novo? E Chris, já sabe?

– Sim, e ele está mal. Por favor, não toque nesse assunto quando ele estiver por perto ok? - pediu

– Tudo bem. Deixa comigo. - garantiu a mulher

Passa-se alguns minutos quando Chris surge no ambiente com o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos inchados de sono e choro.

– Bom dia amor. - falou Darren sorrindo de forma encorajadora para Chris

– Bom dia. - falou triste - Bom dia Lauren.

– Bom dia Chris. - respondeu a funcionária

– Venha cá, senta aqui comigo. - pediu o baixo apontando para seu colo

O castanho caminha e senta no colo do marido que beija seu pescoço carinhosamente. Lauren serve o café deles e se retira para arrumar a casa. Darren reveza entre comer sua panqueca e oferecê-la para Chris, dando em sua boca. Está tudo em silêncio até que o castanho finalmente fala algo.

– Minha mãe ligou enquanto eu estava dormindo? - murmurou Chris

– Não. Nada. - respondeu

E o silêncio volta. Os dois terminam o café da manhã e Chris se levanta.

– Vou me arrumar para ir trabalhar. - explicou o castanho

– Se quiser eu ligo pra lá pedindo pra você faltar hoje. - sugeriu Darren

– Não não, eu vou. Preciso me distrair.

– Então eu dirijo. Você não tem condições para ir de carro sozinho... - falou o moreno se levantando e caminhando até seu marido

– Obrigado. - sussurrou abraçando o outro homem

Chris e Darren se arrumam e vão até o trabalho do castanho. O moreno voltou para casa para cuidar da fazenda e depois foi buscar seu marido. A volta pra casa foi silenciosa. Sempre que acontecia algo em Londres, Chris pouco falava e aquele silêncio matava Darren.

A noite, Tim ligou para o casal trazendo notícias nada animadoras sobre Hannah e Chris começou a chorar novamente. Como sempre, Darren estava lá do seu lado dando força.

Os dias que sucederam foram de mesma rotina: Darren levava um Chris que mal dormia para o trabalho e depois buscava, o casal não trocava muitas palavras e como sempre, os dois choravam escondido um do outro. Além de é claro, receberem ligações nada animadoras vindo do outro lado do Oceano. Aquilo tudo estava levando ao moreno a tomar uma decisão.

Darren então foi pedir o conselho de sua grande amiga Lauren, que estava preparando o jantar enquanto Chris tirava um cochilo.

– Lauren eu posso falar com você? - questionou Darren

– Claro Darren, senta aí. - falou Lauren apontando o banco do balcão - É sobre Chris não é? - questionou enquanto seu patrão se sentava no banco

– Sim. - concordou - Eu não consigo vê-lo desse jeito. Ele está tão triste e eu sei que ele queria estar lá mas não pode por causa de mim. - falou triste

– Mas ele tomou essa decisão Darren, ele sabia disso. Não se culpe. - falou a mulher

– Eu sei, eu sei. Karyn me disse o mesmo, mas... Não sei. Estou pensando em pedir divórcio. - falou à beira das lágrimas

– Como é que é? Você quer divórcio? - questionou Chris surgindo da porta com os olhos lacrimejados

Darren não contava que seu marido estava ali atrás da porta, ouvindo toda a conversa.

– Chris eu... - tentou explicar, mas antes que pudesse falar mais algo, seu marido já tinha saído correndo aos prantos

Chris correu até o quarto do casal chorando seguido de Darren.

– Deixa eu te explicar... - tentou dizer o baixo

– Explicar Darren? Explicar o que? Aquilo tudo já foi o bastante. Eu não acredito que você pensa isso de mim! - gritou o castanho

– Chris por favor... - falou já chorando Darren, mas foi interrompido novamente pelo outro rapaz

– Você quer o divórcio não é? Então vai ter? Pode ligar pro advogado, vamos assinar esses papeis o mais rápido possível. - falou abrindo seu guarda-roupa

– Não, não por favor. - falou num suplico

– Oi? Você estava há 10 minutos atrás falando para Lauren que queria divórcio e agora mudou de ideia? Eu realmente não te entendo Darren.

– Eu falei aquilo sem pensar. Me perdoe por favor. - fala já chorando

– Te perdoar? Depois de tudo que falou de mim? Sinceramente Darren, eu nunca imaginei que você pensava aquilo de mim. - falou chorando decepcionado - Eu quero divórcio e fim da história!

Um barulho de trovão invadiu o lugar, eles nem tinha percebido que tinha começado a chover forte. Darren sentou na cama aos prantos enquanto Chris chorando também, começava a arrumar suas malas.

– Aonde você vai? O que você está fazendo? - questionou confuso Darren

– Vou embora. Aproveitarei o dinheiro que tenho na minha conta bancária e alugarei um quarto de hotel até eu conseguir comprar uma passagem de avião para Londres. - explicou ele

Darren chorou ainda mais e Chris continuou a tirar suas roupas do armário. Foi então que ouve-se o barulho da campainha e logo depois uma voz feminina chamando-os.

– Chris! Darren! Venham cá agora! - gritou Lauren

Os dois homens rapidamente correm até Lauren que está na porta ajoelhada. Ouve-se um barulho de criança chorando. Se tratava de duas meninas ruivas que estavam numa cesta que choravam desesperadamente.

– O que é isso? Como elas chegaram aqui? - questionou Chris ajoelhando do lado da mulher

– Não sei, a campainha tocou e quando abri elas estavam aqui. Não consegui ver quem deixou elas aqui. - explicou a mulher

– Eu vou ver se encontro alguém. Seja lá quem deixou essas crianças, não deve ter ido muito longe. - falou Darren pegando sua capa de chuva

– Darren está chovendo! Fique aqui. - pediu Chris

– Levem essas meninas para dentro e eu vou lá fora. - falou Darren correndo para fora da casa.

Chris pegou uma criança no colo e Lauren pegou outra. Os dois fecharam a porta e foram para sala. As meninas não tinham parado de chorar e os dois tentavam ao máximo fazer elas pararem.

– Chris? Vocês vão se separar? - questionou ela enquanto balançava a criança - Eu não pude deixar de ouvir a discussão, estava impossível não ouvir. - explicou ela

– Sim. Depois daquilo que ouvi acho que o melhor é fazer isso. - explicou Chris triste se atentando na criança

Depois de algum tempo, a menina que estava no colo de Chris para de chorar porém a de Lauren ainda chorava. Darren chegou tirando a capa e caminhou até a sala com a cesta na mão.

– Achou alguém? - questionou Lauren

– Nada. A pessoa desapareceu. - respondeu - Lauren me dá essa criança aqui. - pediu o castanho

A mulher dá a criança para Darren, que começa a cantar a fim de acalmar a menina. Depois de alguns instantes, ela se acalma e sorri para o moreno.

– O que você fez com ela? - questionou confusa Lauren

– Apenas cantei pra ela. - explicou Darren balançando a menina

– Lauren, veja se tem alguma coisa nessa cesta. Vai que a pessoa que deixou elas deixou alguma coisa. - sugere Chris

Lauren faz o que Chris sugeriu e acaba achando uma carta.

– Tem uma carta... Vou ler.

**_Você que está lendo esse bilhete provavelmente deve estar um tanto assustado com duas crianças pequenas batendo na porta e está se perguntando o motivo disso. Essas lindas não foram planejadas e eu não tenho condições para dar a vida que essas meninas merecem. Então resolvi dá-las a alguém que poderia fazer isso por mim. A partir desse momento, elas estão em suas mãos e cabe a vocês decidir o que querem fazer. Agradeço muito desde e cuidem bem delas._**

– Então elas são nossas? - questionou Darren

– Bem, parece que sim. - responde Lauren

– Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte. Nós vamos cuidar delas essa noite e amanhã ligaremos para polícia e eles vão saber o que fazer. - falou Chris - Lauren, vê se tem material para mamadeira, elas devem estar morrendo de fome.

– Ok. - respondeu Lauren se retirando da sala

– Temos que dá um banho nelas. - falou Darren

– Sim, vamos lá. - concordou Chris

Os dois homens juntos dão banho nas duas meninas e as vestem com roupas improvisadas. Depois, eles as alimentaram com a mamadeira que Lauren fez e tentaram colocar as meninas para dormir. Após alguns minutos as bebês dormiram e, Darren e Chris decidiram que cada um ia dormir com uma: enquanto Darren dorme no quarto principal, Chris dorme no quarto dos hóspedes.

Felizmente, as garotas dormiram durante toda a noite. A bebê de Chris acordou primeiro as 8 da manhã e ele se levantou pegando-a no colo. Enquanto balançava a menina, o castanho entrou na seguinte conclusão: Eu quero ser pai.

Meia hora depois, a bebê de Darren o acordou chorando. O moreno se levantou e começou a cantar para ela parar de chorar. Coincidência ou não, Darren também chegou a mesma conclusão que o esposo: Quero ser pai.

Quando o baixo saiu do quarto com a garota em seus braços, Chris já estava na mesa tomando café e Lauren brincava com o bebê.

– Bom dia. - saudou Darren sentando na mesa com a garota no colo.

– Bom dia Darren, quer que eu segura ela enquanto você toma café? Eu já terminei o meu. - perguntou Chris

– Se não for incomodo... - diz o moreno

– Não, nenhum... Me dá ela aqui. - pediu se levantando e pegando a menina no colo - Lauren, você pode sair e comprar coisas de bebê pra elas. Vou levá-las para ver desenho para distrai-las.

– Ok.

Lauren saiu para comprar as coisas, Chris levou as meninas para ver TV e Darren continuou a tomar seu café da manhã. Depois de um tempo, o baixo terminou de comer e caminhou até a sala onde estava seu marido e as crianças, dividindo o colo do castanho. Darren pegou uma das meninas e sentou-se do lado do mais novo, colocando a bebê em seu colo. Os dois ficam em silêncio, até que Chris começa a falar.

– Darren, eu estava pensando e antes de ir embora para Londres, quero adotar uma dessas meninas. - falou o castanho olhando para Darren

– Eu também queria adotar uma delas. Não sei explicar, mas eu me encantei por essas meninas. - explicou Darren

– Então vai ser isso? Cada um com uma bebê? - questionou Chris

– Sim, e nunca mais nos veremos. - finalizou Darren num tom triste

– Ok.

No mesmo dia, Darren e Chris ligaram para a polícia e informaram do aparecimento das duas meninas e conversaram com a Assistência Social sobre a possibilidade da adoção delas. Felizmente, as possibilidades eram enormes porém o processo seria demorado.

Nesse meio tempo, o casal contratou o advogado para tratar do processo de divórcio. A notícia foi mal recebida por todos os parentes dos dois, que acreditavam que eles eram feitos um para o outro.

Passaram-se mais ou menos 8 meses e oficialmente a união Colfer-Criss foi desmanchada. A assinatura dos papeis foi bastante triste para os dois. Porém, aquela parecia a melhor solução para aquela relação.

2 meses depois, Darren e Chris finalmente conseguiram adotar as duas meninas...

Darren nomeou sua menina de Ginny Marie Criss, em homenagem a personagem de Harry Potter.

Chris nomeou sua filha de Aurora Elizabeth Colfer, homenageando a princesa de a Bela Adormecida.

Chegou então o dia em que Chris e Aurora iam embora. No fundo o castanho não queria ir embora mas era o jeito. Antes de ir, ele se despediu de Darren e da pequena Ginny. O moreno estava em seu quarto que tinha um pequeno berço onde a garota estava deitada rindo das brincadeiras do baixo e o castanho entrou no recinto com a sua bebê em seus braços.

– Oi. - falou Chris timidamente

– Oi - falou Darren num susto virando-se para o outro homem - Você já está indo não é?

– Sim. - respondeu triste - Mas antes de ir eu tinha que me despedir da Ginny... e de você. - falou o castanho se aproximando

– Eu posso pegar um pouco a Aurora? - pediu o moreno timidamente

– Contanto que eu possa pegar a Ginny...

– Não claro, pode pegar. - afirmou Darren

Assim Chris entregou a sua menina para Darren e colocou a outra garota em seus braços. Cada um dos homens teve seu momento com as garotas que por mais que estivessem longe, nunca deixariam de amar. Após uns 10 minutos de sussurros de tristeza, Chris colocou a pequena Ginny em seu berço e caminhou até sua bolsa de mão pegando duas caixinhas de joalheria.

– O que é isso? - perguntou Darren

– Como essas meninas ficarão pra sempre separadas, eu comprei algo simples que as conectassem... Um cordão de ouro para cada uma. - falou enquanto abria as caixinhas

Se tratava dois cordões com pingentes de coração que tinham gravados as letras de seus primeiros nomes. Darren e Chris juntos colocaram os colares no pescoço das duas garotas, que acabaram ficando um pouco grandes. Logo que terminaram de fazer isso, os dois homens escutaram a voz de Lauren soando.

– Chris, seu táxi chegou! - gritou Lauren

– É... - suspirou Chris - Hora de ir. - a àquela altura, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas

– Aqui está ela. - falou Darren entregando Aurora triste, também com os olhos lacrimejados

Chris pega a menina, pega sua bolsa e caminha em direção a porta, porém é interrompido pela voz de seu ex-marido.

– Chris? - fala Darren

– Sim? - diz Chris virando-se para o moreno

– Podemos ter pelo menos um beijo de despedida? - perguntou timidamente Darren, com a voz embargada

Chris não responde. O rapaz simplesmente solta sua bolsa, caminha até o moreno e conecta seus lábios com os do outro homem. Foi um beijo triste, de adeus em que os dois tentavam guardar o máximo as sensações que tinham quando trocavam essa forma de afeto. Foi um beijo casto e apaixonado que foi interrompido pelo castanho que se afastou relutante. No fundo eles queriam mais só que não dava. O castanho ainda com o rosto muito próximo do moreno, sussurrou com seu rosto molhado de lágrimas...

– Eu te amo... - afirmou Christopher

– Também te amo

Assim Chris se afastou caminhando pegando sua mala no chão e indo em direção a porta. Novamente ele parou virando-se para Darren.

– Adeus Darren...

– Adeus Chris.

Algum tempo depois, Chris estava no aeroporto indo embora para Londres. Com sua menina nos braços, o castanho chorava silenciosamente. Naquele momento, o arrependimento começou a atingir seu coração mas ele não ia desistir e nem voltar atrás. Era tarde demais.

Enquanto isso, Darren estava na fazenda chorando também sentado na cadeira de balanço embalando a sua menina que dormia pacificamente. No fundo ele não queria se separar de Chris. Mas agora era tarde demais.


	15. 12 Years Later

12 anos depois...

As férias de verão começaram e com elas iniciou-se uma nova temporada no acampamento Walden. Garotas de todos os lugares vão todos os anos passar esse tempo livre com várias meninas. Sim, se tratava de um lugares só para crianças de sexo feminino.

Como em outras temporadas, vários ônibus chegavam na entrada do lugar e deles saiam meninas correndo super ansiosas para o período de diversão que iam passar.

Uma delas era Ginny Criss, uma jovem que acabara de completar 12 anos. A garota tinha cabelos ruivos curtos, tinha altura normal para sua idade e olhos verdes. Tinha um estilo um pouco largado e um tanto divertido, graças a convivência com seu pai. Ela vivia com seu pai adotivo Darren numa fazenda em São Francisco, Califórnia. A propriedade era enorme e seu pai investiu durante todos esses anos para sustentar a garota, mas o que traz um grande faturamento nos negócios é a produção de vinhos que são importados para todos os lugares do mundo.

Voltando a pequena Ginny, ela acabara de chegar no acampamento e estava a procura de sua mala numa pilha que tinham várias outras.

– Droga, como eu vou tirar a minha mala daí? - resmungou a garota

– Problemas com a mala? - perguntou uma garota loira que usava óculos ray-ban preto com lente clara que estava atrás da ruiva, Ginny acenou positivamente - Cara, você deveria saber que tinha pegar a mala antes que alguma funcionária pegue e jogue na pilha. - falou dando uma "bronca" na outra menina

– Eu sou novata, me desculpe. Me ajude? A minha mala é a amarela ali do fundo. - fala indicando sua mala

– É, vai ser difícil... Temos que pedir ajuda de alguém... - concluiu a outra garota

Foi então que uma garota que parecia mais velha morena que pegava sua mala na mesma pilha com muita facilidade e logo saía indo em direção a seu alojamento.

– É dela que precisamos... - falou Ginny

– Ei garota. - gritou a loira - Ajuda aqui. A mala da novata está presa.

– Qual é a sua? - perguntou a garota alta caminhando em direção as duas garotas

– Aquela amarela ali. - indicou a ruiva apontando sua mala

Com facilidade a garota mais velha tirou a mala de Ginny da pilha.

– Muito obrigada. Como vocês se chamam? - questionou a pequena Criss

– Sou Lucy. - respondeu a loira

– Me chamo Jenna - falou a alta

– Eu sou a Ginny e antes que me perguntem, sim, é em homenagem a personagem de Harry Potter. Meu pai é muito fã. - afirmou Ginny

– Que legal... - falou Lucy - Está em qual casa?

– Lebre. - respondeu Ginny

– Eu também. - gritaram as outras duas garotas quase ao mesmo tempo

– Vamos lá, te levaremos até lá. - falou Jenna

As três meninas saíram caminhando indo em direção até a casa. No caminho Ginny conta sobre sua paixão em relação a partida pôquer, sobre os negócios de seu pai e muitas coisas...

Enquanto isso, um carro bem chique chegava na entrada daquele acampamento. De dentro saía uma menina vestindo uma roupa fina e que tinha era idêntica a Ginny. Seu nome? Aurora Colfer. A garota vinha de Londres onde era criada por seu pai também adotivo Chris. Diferente da pequena Criss, a Colfer era bastante educada, fina e tinha classe. Ela chegara no lugar acompanhada pelo chofer de sua família Mark, um homem alto, forte com cabelo moicano que vestia um terno.

– Acampamento Walden... - falou num suspiro Aurora observando o novo ambiente.

– Nós saímos de Londres para chegar nesse lugar? - falou o empregado em tom de desprezo, saindo do veiculo

– Ah Mark, eu gostei daqui. É bem pitoresco... - falou a garota

– Ok, vamos checar a lista de seu pai. - falou o mordomo pegando um pequeno caderno - Vitaminas?

– Confere. - responde rapidamente a jovem

– Minerais?

– Confere.

– Frutas e Legumes?

– Confere e confere. - Mark olha para a garota em confusão - Confere para frutas. Confere para legumes. Continue.

– Repelente?

– Confere.

– Protetor solar?

– Confere.

– Papeis, envelopes e selos? - acena a garota - Fotos de seu pai, de seus avós, sua tia e de seu mordomo querido Mark.

– Trouxe tudo, eu acho. - respondeu a garota

– Ah eu tenho duas surpresas. A primeira é de seu avô. - falou o homem tirando de seu bolso uma pequena caixa - Um barulho de número 1... Será que alguém irá ganhar de você no pôquer nesse continente? - falou entregando a garota

– Acho difícil. - falou pegando o presente - E a outra surpresa? - perguntou curiosa

– Bom, seu pai escondeu dentro da sua pequena mala de mão. - afirmou Mark apontando para a tal mala

Aurora correu para abrir a sua mala. A surpresa era um livro... Mas não é o um livro qualquer e sim a nova obra com autoria de seu pai.

– The Land Of Stories: The Enchantress Returns? - questionou em surpresa e admiração - O novo?

– Aham. - sorriu Mark

– Mas ele nem lançou ainda... Como é possível? - perguntou sem ainda acreditar no presente que tinha ganhado

– Bom, seu pai recebeu as duas primeiras cópias do livro um dia antes de você pegar o avião e garantiu que você tivesse uma delas para ler durante sua viagem. Ele deu ordens expressas para que você só visse o presente quando chegasse na acampamento.

Ela abriu o livro. Na página que tinha o título do texto havia uma dedicatória de seu pai:

**_Querida Aurora,_**

**_Gostou do presente? Bom, eu cuidei para que durante a sua viagem você lesse o novo livro de seu papai. Leia e quando voltar me conte o que achou._**

**_Espero que goste_**

**_Te amo, sentirei saudades._**

**_Ass.: Seu papai,_**

**_Chris Colfer :)_**

– Ai eu não acredito. Obrigada Mark. Obrigada por tudo. - agradeceu a garota

Mark abraçou forte a menina.

– Bom lembre-se. - falou se afastando da menina porém ainda com as mãos dadas - Se você quiser voltar é só ligar que irei te buscar na velocidade de um furacão.

– Ok, mas ficarei bem. - afirmou com um sorriso - Te vejo em 8 semanas meu amigo.

– Já estou com saudades rainha do meu coração.

E então os dois começam a fazer o famoso comprimento que fazem todas as vezes que se veem e se despedem. Essa forma de comprimento foi criado por Aurora e Mark e apenas eles sabem fazer com perfeição. No fim, o homem dá um beijo na testa da menina.

– Divirta-se minha querida.

– Pode deixar.

O homem então caminha em direção ao carro. Antes de entrar, ele vira-se para a garota para dar o último tchau.

– Tchauzinho querida. - falou tristemente acenando

– Tchau. - falou acenando a menina

Então o homem entra no carro e sai em direção ao aeroporto enquanto a garota caminha para seu alojamento.

A primeira atividade do dia no acampamento foi o almoço que quase foi o primeiro encontro das duas meninas. Uma das funcionárias ficou um tanto confusa com a visão das duas garotas idênticas.

A segunda foi esgrima. Ginny acabara de ganhar da sua quinta concorrente seguida.

– Nossa... - falou uma das funcionárias do acampamento em tom de surpresa - E pela quinta vez seguida, a vencedora é Ginny Criss de São Francisco, Califórnia. Mais alguém quer desafiá-la.

– Eu quero tentar. - falou Aurora que caminhava em direção a funcionária

– Temos então uma desafiante! - anunciou a mais velha

Pelo fato de que Ginny estava vestindo o uniforme de esgrima, ninguém percebeu a semelhança da duas meninas. E como a garota de São Francisco estava de costas, ela não viu a sua desafiante e quando finalmente se virou a outra já estava trajando o uniforme.

– Ok meninas, preparem-se. - falou a adulta

As duas meninas ficaram posição de combate esperando o sinal da mais velha para atacarem.

– E lutem! - grita a mulher

As duas então começam a trocar golpes. Aurora começa bem agressiva e Ginny se defende de forma habilidosa. As garotas começam a passar por cima de tudo que veem pela frente e quando a garota de Londres está prestes a dar um golpe final, a outra se defende. Elas então se veem numa espécie de "casa" de madeira onde estão outras meninas pintando quadros. Até que finalmente Aurora dá o golpe da vitória.

– Touché. - grita a menina de Londres

Porém o golpe faz com que Ginny caia em pequena piscina de madeira que dentro havia água. O que desperta raiva na jovem de São Francisco.

– Desculpa, deixa eu te ajudar. - ofereceu a mão Aurora

– Deixa que eu ajudo você. - falou Ginny pegando na mão da outra garota puxando-a também para a piscina

– Por que você me empurrou? - questionou Aurora com raiva

– O que? Você que me empurrou! - exclamou a outra

Enquanto as duas discutiam, as garotas que assistiam a batalha riam da situação até que a monitora chegou para intervir.

– Ok, foi um belo show! - falava entusiasmada a monitora enquanto as duas competidoras se levantavam - Bom, acho que temos uma nova vencedora: de Londres Inglaterra, senhorita Aurora Colfer. - as garotas tiram seus "capacetes" e estão de costas uma para outra - Vamos meninas! Deem as mãos. - as duas não queriam de jeito nenhum - Andem!

Então as duas viram-se ao mesmo tempo e têm uma surpresa: elas são idênticas. As garotas se assustam e ficam boquiabertas com isso. Em volta, as garotas que assistiam aquele momento estavam tendo a mesma reação. Quando Ginny e Aurora apertam suas mãos, elas sentem algo. Como se aquele aperto de mão as conectassem. As garotas iguais perceberam os olhares surpresos vindos das outras meninas e soltaram suas mãos rapidamente.

– Estão olhando o que? - questionou Ginny fingindo raiva, tentando disfarçar o acontecido

– Você não viu? - questionou Aurora

– Viu o que?

– A semelhança entre nós.

– Hum, semelhança entre mim e você? - caçoou a garota de São Francisco

– Aham. - acenou positivamente

– Ok, deixa eu ver. Vira de lado - pede Ginny e Aurora a obedece - Agora do outro lado - Aurora faz o que é pedido - Bom, os seus olhos são mais juntos que os meus. - começa concluir a garota de São Francisco deixando a outra boquiaberta de raiva - Suas orelhas são enormes - Jenna e Lucy estão rindo - Seus dentes são bem tortinhos. - a outra ruiva se segura para não se exaltar - Ah e esse nariz. - a outra garota coloca sua mão no nariz pasma - Mas não se preocupe, essas coisas tem jeito!

– Quer que eu acabe com ela? - questiona uma das amigas de Aurora com os dois punhos levantados, pronta para bater

– Calma... Eu ainda não acabei. - falou Ginny - Quer saber a verdadeira entre nós? - questiona para Aurora

– Uhm.. Deixe-me ver. Eu sei esgrimir e você não ou eu tenho classe e você não. Pode escolher. - disse em ironia

– Eu devia... - falou com raiva se aproximando da outra garota

Antes que a briga aumentasse, a monitora entrou em cena para separá-las.

– Ok. Vamos parar brigar! Aurora e Ginny... quero dizer, Ginny e Aurora. Sei lá, voltem para suas atividades.

Aquela briga não havia terminado ali. Não para as duas garotas...

À noite, no alojamento de Aurora, estavam acontecendo partidas de pôquer onde a jovem mostrava suas habilidades aprendidas com Tim Colfer, seu avô. A garota de Londres ganhou de todas as suas desafiantes.

– Alguém mais quer jogar? - questionou a ruiva

– Eu quero... - falou Ginny entrando no lugar acompanhadas de Jenna e Lucy

– Sente-se, Criss. - recepcionou

– As cartas. - pediu a jovem de cabelo curto

Aurora começa a distribuir as cartas sendo observada por Ginny. As duas pegam suas cartas e sorriem com o jogo que conseguiram. Assim, elas começam a apostar tudo que tinham. Até que a garota de São Francisco teve uma ideia.

– Eu tenho uma proposta: quem perder vai nadar no lago depois do jogo. - propôs a garota

– Excelente. - respondeu confiante

– Só que nua. - falou novamente

– Ainda mais excelente. - diz sorrindo - Pode abrindo o ziper Criss porque eu tenho um Straight e é de ouros. - fala mostrando suas cartas na mesa

– É você é boa... Mas não o bastante. - Aurora simplesmente muda seu semblante para assustada - Em sua homenagem um Royal Flush...

E assim Aurora se viu andando em direção ao lago totalmente nua. As outras encorajavam a garota de Londres que quando finalmente se jogou na água e saiu, percebeu que Ginny tinha pego todas as suas roupas causando raiva na agora perdedora.

– Ok, tá legal. Se é assim que ela quer... Que os jogos comecem! - falou determinada Aurora

No dia seguinte, depois do fim de uma partida de futebol, Ginny voltava com Lucy para o seu alojamento.

– Você tinha que ver Ginny, a sua cópia mal feita estava furiosa hoje no café da manhã. - comentava Lucy

– Imagino. Nossa, eu estou morta. Eu vou ir pra cama e dormir até o almoço. - falou Ginny

– Você disse dormir? - questionou Jenna caminhando em direção as duas garotas, vindo do alojamento Lebre

– Sim, eu preciso descansar. Ser melhor que a Colfer cansa minha beleza. - afirmou a garota de São Francisco

– Bom, acho que isso não será possível. Venham comigo! - falou Jenna

As três então vão até o alojamento e quando abrem a porta se deparam com vários insetos dentro do quarto e principalmente na cama de Ginny. E no mesmo lugar havia uma bandeira da Inglaterra, o que significava apenas uma coisa: aquilo tudo foi obra de Aurora Colfer.

Ginny então resolveu se vingar. Tarde da noite a garota, junto com suas fiéis escudeiras Jenna e Lucy, entrou no quarto de sua rival e armou seu plano que tinha envolvidos penas, linhas, mel, chantilly, óleo, chocolate e entre outras coisas que causariam um grande estrago.

Aurora foi acordada ao som do trompete que invadia todo o acampamento. Ela olhou em volta e viu várias linhas amarradas por todo o quarto.

– O que diabos é isso? - falou a garota se levantando e logo percebeu que o chão estava coberto de mel - Ai meu Deus! Aah! - grita Aurora

Foi então o momento que todas as garotas perceberam o grau da situação e começaram a gritar. No lado de fora, as autoras da bagunça estavam assistindo à aquele momento escondidas na janela. Quando Aurora deu um passo, ela acabou encostando em uma das linhas que estava amarrada numa bola de basquete fazendo que várias balões cheios d'água caírem em cima dela. Porém a jovem conseguiu se esquivar de todas elas.

– Ela não me pegou. - comemorou a ruiva

E assim uma ultima bola cai bem em cima da garota, deixando-a totalmente ensopada. As garotas do lado de fora se acabaram de rir.

– Aquela garota é a criatura mais baixa e horrorosa de todo o planeta! - gritou Aurora gritando com raiva

– Uhm, obrigada, obrigada. - se gabou Ginny do lado de fora

Mas as três meninas que se encontravam na janela nem imaginavam que fazendo aquela brincadeira iriam fazê-las entrar em encrenca. Por que? Bom, naquele momento em que elas riam de Aurora, a coordenadora/diretora do local passava por elas.

– Bom dia meninas. - falou a coordenadora com o megafone

– Bom dia Yasmim. - falaram as três juntas voltando a atenção para o alojamento mas rapidamente perceberam a roubada que tinham se metido - Yasmim? - falaram assustadas seguindo a mulher em questão

– Inspeção surpresa garotas. - anunciou a mulher no megafone - Coelho! - gritou a mulher caminhando até o alojamento Coelho, que era o alojamento de Aurora

Ginny, Jenna e Lucy correm atrás da diretora e a ruiva tenta impedir a mulher de entrar no alojamento, bloqueando a passagem.

– Não Yasmim você não vai querer entrar aqui. Uma das garotas vomitou ontem a noite e está uma bagunça. E o cheiro... nem se fale. - mentiu Ginny, nesse momento Aurora percebeu o que estava acontecendo na entrada - Poupe-se disso, está muito nojento.

– Então se alguém está doente eu tenho que entrar. - falou Yasmim tentando abrir a porta

Ginny impedia a entrada da mulher no lugar pois se a porta fosse aberta, um balde cheio de chocolate derretido ia cair.

– Sai da frente senhorita Criss. - exigiu a coordenadora

– Você não gostaria de entrar aqui, é altamente contagioso. - explicou Ginny

– Na verdade, está tudo bem aqui. A não ser que Ginny Criss saiba de algo que não sabemos. - falou enquanto percebia a armadilha na entrada - Eu insisto, pode entrar.

– Dá licença Ginny. - falou já irritada a mulher abrindo a porta

Foi então que um balde cheio de chocolate foi despejado na mulher que quando deu um passo dentro acabou escorregando no óleo que estava no chão indo parar em uma comoda. Para buscar equilíbrio para se levantar, ela segura numa boneca que estava amarrada em linhas.

– Não! - grita Ginny

Porém o "aviso" foi em vão: no momento em que a mulher segurou na boneca, acabou ativando o ventilador que espalhou penas brancas por todo lugar.

– Eu disse que estava uma bagunça... - falou Ginny

– Ela sabia disso! Foi ela! - acusou Aurora

– Você. - apontou para Ginny - E você. - apontou para Aurora - Peguem suas coisas! - falou com raiva

A seguir, Ginny e Aurora estavam a caminho da cabine de isolamento onde as duas iriam ficar sozinhas e **_juntas_**.


	16. We Are Twins

A primeira noite na cabine de isolamento foi de clima tenso entre as duas garotas. Ginny queria dormir enquanto Aurora queria ler o livro de seu pai. Em resumo, elas brigaram por causa da luz que a menina da Califórnia queria apagada e a de Londres queria acesa. Isso tudo terminou quando a pequena Colfer se cansou e resolveu dormir também.

Um novo dia nasceu e como parte do castigo, as meninas foram proibidas de fazer qualquer atividade saindo apenas do lugar para se alimentar. Elas não se falavam, apenas ficava cada uma em seu canto.

Aquele dia, que aparentemente parecia que ia ser de sol, trouxe chuva e ventos para o acampamento. Ginny que estava organizando suas fotos, teve tudo que já estava organizado sendo espalhado pelo chão graças a rajada de vento que entrou no lugar por meio da janela aberta. A pequena Criss se esforçou ao máximo para fechar a tal janela para evitar mais estragos, porém a tentativa estava sendo falha. Aurora que lia o livro de seu pai viu o desespero da colega de quarto e se levantou para ajudar. Juntas, elas conseguiram obter sucesso na tarefa.

– Obrigada. - agradeceu Ginny

– Não tem de que. - respondeu - Quer ajuda para arrumar essa bagunça? - sugeriu Aurora

– Não, não precisa. Eu me viro. Mas obrigada. - disse

Ginny reorganizou suas fotos rapidamente enquanto Aurora lia seu livro. Depois de guardar suas coisas espalhadas, a californiana abriu o baú da cama tirando um pacote de Oreo e um pote de manteiga de amendoim.

– Está com fome? - questionou Ginny

– Um pouco. - respondeu a outra ruiva

– Gosta de oreo?

– O que? Eu amo! - exclamou - Mas o melhor é comer com manteiga de amendoim. - explicou

– Sério? - perguntou surpresa - Eu também acho o mesmo. - falou caminhando até a outra garota - As pessoas falam que é estranho mas eu nem ligo

– Eu também.

Ginny pega um dos biscoitos, passa a manteiga de amendoim e entrega a Aurora. Depois ela prepara o seu.

– O que você está lendo? - questionou curiosa Ginny dando a última mordida no seu biscoito

– Ah. É o The Land Of Stories: The Enchantress Returns. - falou a menina orgulhosa mostrando seu exemplar

– Não pode ser! - falou em admiração pegando o livro - O segundo! Como você já tem? - ela então abre e vê sem prestar muita atenção a dedicatória na capa - E com o autógrafo do autor. Você é o que? Uma pessoa da realeza? - questionou sem acreditar que estava com aquele livro nas mãos

– Ué, você gosta? - perguntou a londrina

– Se eu gosto? Eu sou apaixonada por esse livro. - ela se levanta e caminha até sua mala pegando um outro livro, o The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell - Eu já li isso uma porção de vezes e se bobear, sei até as falas das personagens. Mas sério, como você conseguiu a sequel?

– São regalias que a filha do autor tem. - começou a explicar

– Você é filha de Chris Colfer? - questionou incrédula a ruiva

– Claro. Você me chama de Colfer e nem reparou nos sobrenomes... - falou séria a pequena Colfer

– Óh céus, como eu não reparei nisso? Deve ser porque eu estava mais preocupada em te provocar... - as duas riem - Meu pai mal vai acreditar nisso... Eu vou chegar em casa contando tudo sobre o TLOS 2... Claro se você me emprestar quando terminar de ler. Me empresta? - pediu com olhar de cachorrinho

– Pode deixar, eu lhe empresto. - respondeu - Seu pai gosta também do livro do meu pai?

– Sim. Foi ele que comprou e depois me deu pra ler. Eu acho que ele me deu só para mostrar seu nome na lista de agradecimentos. - explicou ela

– Como assim? Quem é? - questionou confusa

– Vou te mostrar. - falou a menina abrindo seu livro na página de agradecimentos - Aqui. - falou indicando

**_"Quero agradecer também a um amigo que sem ele, esse sonho não teria se tornado realidade. Obrigado Darren por tudo"_**

– Ah Darren? Eu sempre quis saber quem esse homem, porque meu pai disse que foi esse homem que recomendou o The Land Of Stories para a editora. - explicou Aurora

_Depois de mais de 3 anos de separação. Darren estava fazendo uma pequena obra em sua casa. Quando o pedreiro terminou seu trabalho, o moreno teve que arrumar toda a bagunça e encontrou uma pasta que na frente estava escrito "The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell". Dentro dela havia o livro completo de Chris impresso em folhas A4. O rapaz guardou com carinho para que quando estivesse com tempo, ele pudesse ler a história._

_Ao fim da arrumação, Darren se sentou na varanda e começou a ler o livro. Logo, ele estava totalmente fascinado com o mundo que Chris tinha criado naquelas palavras. Sim, o moreno sabia que seu ex-marido escrevia mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como era incrível a história. O castanho nunca deixara o homem baixo ler suas histórias por ter vergonha._

_Depois de 3 dias de leitura, o moreno terminou de ler a história. Ele estava totalmente fascinado com que acabara de ler. Aquilo tinha que ser publicado. Com certeza, crianças e adolescentes iam se encantar com esse conto de fadas. A linguagem era simples, os personagens eram muito bem trabalhados e a história é contagiante. E se dependesse de Darren, mais pessoas iam se deliciar com aquele livro._

_Naquele mesmo dia, Darren fez uma ligação para seu primo de segundo grau que vivia na Inglaterra e que trabalhava numa editora falando do livro de seu ex-marido. O parente do moreno se interessou pelo conteúdo da obra e pediu para que mandasse a história por e-mail. O rapaz baixo, assim que a aquela chamada se encerrou, pegou seu notebook e começou a digitar aquelas centenas de folhas. Quando terminou o trabalho, ele mandou tudo por e-mail com os dados pessoais de Chris._

_Quatro meses depois, o moreno recebeu a ligação de seu primo com a notícia de que no mês seguinte o livro seria publicado. Darren teve a sensação de dever cumprido._

_Para a surpresa do homem, chegou em seu correio uma caixa vinda de Londres. Nela havia um exemplar de "The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell" e um pequeno bilhete escrito a mão, que Darren logo reconheceu que se tratava da caligrafia de Chris._

**_"Caro Darren,_**

**_Primeiramente quero agradecer por ter colaborado para que meu sonho fosse realizado. Confesso que quando a editora entrou em contato comigo falando sobre meu livro fiquei surpreso e me perguntei: "Quem tem o meu livro e por que diabos mandou isso para a editora?". Foi então que seu primo veio falar comigo falando que foi você que tinha mandando aquilo e sinceramente, me deu uma vontade enorme de pegar um avião e te matar. Sério, eu estava ainda inseguro em relação a história mas a editora me garantiu que não eram necessárias revisões._**

**_Bom, quero agradecer (mais uma vez) por tudo. Lançar esse livro era meu sonho de infância e você fez ele acontecer. Nunca esquecerei disso... Isso é realmente muito importante para mim._**

**_Achei então justo você receber uma das primeiras cópias do livro. Eu só tenho um pedido: Por favor, dê para Ginny ler. Eu gostaria muito que minha filha lesse, é importante._**

**_Obrigado por tudo (sim, pela terceira vez)_**

**_Sinto sua falta_**

**_Te amo_**

**_Chris Colfer :)_**

**_P.S.: Veja a página de agradecimentos ;)_**

_Darren terminou a leitura e abriu rapidamente a página em questão. Lá estava os seguintes dizeres:_**_"Quero agradecer também a um amigo que sem ele, esse sonho não teria se tornado realidade. Obrigado Darren por tudo"_** _O moreno sorriu orgulhoso ao ler o pequeno agradecimento. Ele então leu novamente a pequena carta e seu coração sempre batia forte no final. As frases "Sinto sua falta" e "Te amo" mexiam com o rapaz que pensou em ir atrás de seu antigo amor. Mas o melhor é ficar assim. Foi o combinado._

_Darren fez o que Chris pediu. Quando Ginny ficou mais velha, o pai deu de presente o livro. A garota nem imaginava que o autor era o grande amor de seu pai adotivo e que estava cuidando de sua irmã gêmea._

– Sério? Eu sempre achei que era meu pai. Ele falava que era coincidência e que não existia apenas um Darren no mundo. Só que acabei descobrindo que meu pai e Chris se conheceram. - explicou Ginny

– Calma aí. Nossos pais se conheceram? - a outra menina ruiva questionou muito confusa e surpresa

– Sim. Eu sempre reparei que meu pai de vez em quando ficava olhando uma foto, e tipo, ele parece triste. Então descobri onde era guardada essa foto e aproveitei o momento em que ele não estava em casa para pegá-la. Então descobri que era a mesma pessoa que tinha escrito o livro. Perguntei então a meu pai quem era e ele disse que era uma pessoa que ele conheceu numa viagem de navio, e que não se veem há muito tempo. E ele confirmou que sim, ele era o tal Darren. - explicou a pequena Criss

Aurora parou para pensar naquilo tudo: ela e Ginny são idênticas e seus pais já se conheceram um dia. Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

– Ginny, que dia você faz aniversário? - questionou Aurora

– Eu? Meu aniversário é dia 03 de julho. Por que? - falou confusa Ginny

– Por acaso você é adotada? - perguntou novamente a ruiva londrina

– Por que você está me perguntando essas coisas? - respondeu a californiana ainda mais confusa

– Ginny sem perguntas, me responde. Você é adotada? - perguntou agora um pouco irritada

– Sim, mas por que você está me perguntando isso tudo? - repetiu

Aurora se levantou em nervosismo, ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de descobrir. A ruiva começou a andar de um lado para o outro segurando seu cordão.

– Aurora o que foi? Você está me assustando. - pediu Ginny

– Ginny, preste atenção no que vou falar. - disse séria agora parada - Nós somos idênticas, certo? - a outra garota acenou - Você me disse que faz aniversário no dia 03 de julho, e eu faço também no mesmo dia. Você me falou que é adotada, e eu também sou. O meu papai conheceu o seu pai. - explicou Aurora

– Tá, mas o que isso significa? - perguntou confusa

– Para de ser lerda Ginny. Isso significa que somos irmãs. - falou Aurora com os olhos cheios d'água

– O que? Não pode ser. - protestou a outra ruiva

– Sério Ginny, pensa! Olha, são muitas coincidências! - falou a pequena Colfer sentando novamente no lado da outra garota

– Sim, pode até ser. Mas como isso aconteceu? - perguntou a menina de São Francisco sem ainda acreditar no que a outra jovem queria provar

– Ginny como é o homem da tal foto? É meu pai mesmo? - questionou Ginny

– Sim. Na verdade, eu acho a foto tão perfeita que acabei ficando com ela. E eu a trouxe comigo, vou pegar. - falou se levantando e caminhando até suas coisas. Rapidamente ela volta trazendo a foto em questão - Aqui. - entrega a Aurora

– Oh Meu Deus. Esse é meu pai. - falou Aurora impressionada - E... Meu pai tem uma foto igual a essa escondida na gaveta de meias dele.

Naquele momento, Aurora teve a comprovação que estava certa. Ela não era filha única. Ela tinha uma irmã, e gêmea.

– Meu Deus, nós somos irmãs! Nós somos gêmeas! - exclamou nervosa a londrina abraçando a outra garota

Ginny fica paralisada com Aurora em seus braços. Sim, aquilo tudo fazia sentido para jovem Criss. Ela não podia negar o inevitável: a garota com quem tinha brigado no acampamento era sua irmã.

– Eu mal posso acreditar nisso. - murmurou Ginny ainda nos braços da agora irmã - É... Incrível. - ela se afastou e percebeu que Aurora estava com os olhos lacrimejados - Oh não, Aurora não chora. Por favor. Se você chorar eu choro também. - falou abraçando novamente por um longo tempo

Elas ficam abraçadas por um longo tempo até que Aurora se afasta com o rosto todo úmido por conta das lágrimas. Ginny também a essa altura também estava chorando.

– Nossa, eu estou toda arrepiada. - falou emocionada Ginny. A menina percebe que sua irmã está segurando algo em seu pescoço - O que você está segurando?

– Ah é o cordão que eu ganhei quando fui adotada. Ele tem um "A" gravado. - fala mostrando o colar para a garota

– Aurora eu tenho um igual! - falou mostrando o seu cordão - Só que o meu tem um "G" na gravado.

– Oh meu Deus! - falou Aurora abraçando novamente Ginny

As horas seguintes foram conversas entre as duas meninas. Elas falavam tudo que faziam e se surpreendiam com tantas coisas que tinham em comum. Quando Ginny e Aurora saíram para comer, as colegas de acampamento ficaram surpresas com a aproximação das meninas.

A noite, as garotas deitaram juntas na cama de Aurora e Ginny estava segurando seu urso Bob. Ambas estavam acordadas conversando sobre suas vidas...

– Aurora, como é seu pai Chris? - questionou Ginny

– Bom, meu papai é incrível. Além de ele escrever livros, também escreve a coluna de casamento de um dos jornais mais famosos de Londres. Mas é claro, sempre meu pai guarda um tempo pra ficar comigo. Seus livros fazem muito sucesso e todos eles são best-sellers e sua coluna semanal é muito lida e elogiada pela crítica. Ele também faz teatro num pequeno grupo e tem uma voz linda. Ah e também tem habilidades ninjas com espadas. Meu pai é o melhor de todo mundo! - falou a jovem londrina em admiração

– Uau, eu gostaria de poder conhecê-lo. - falou sorrindo Ginny

– E seu papai Darren? Como é ele? - perguntou Aurora curiosa

– Meu pai é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo inteiro. Nós dois somos muito unidos. Ele cuida da fazendo da nossa família lá na Califórnia. Lá se produz muito vinho que é vendido para vários lugares dentro e fora do país. Além de saber cantar, tocar vários instrumentos musicais e ter feito algumas peças de teatro quando era mais novo. - explicou a californiana

– Eu adoraria conhecê-lo. - suspirou Aurora - Sabe, eu queria saber como nossos pais se encontraram e porque nos separou. O que deve ter acontecido?

– A única coisa que sei é que eles se conheceram num navio. - afirmou fazendo Aurora refletir sobre esse fato

– Espere. Navio? - perguntou um pouco assustada

– Sim, eu falei isso antes. O que foi?

Aurora não responde. A jovem se levanta e vai até a sua mala para pegar um outro livro. Logo a menina volta para cama e senta do lado da irmã, que também se vê agora sentada.

– O que é isso? - questionou confusa Ginny

– Você já leu esse livro? - perguntou Aurora entregando um livro, que tinha como título "Love x Distance"

– Não, ele é do seu pai também? - questionou a garota

– Sim, a história de como esse livro foi publicado é o seguinte: meu papai escreveu isso há alguns anos atrás mas sempre teve medo de publicá-lo, até que a Alla que é empresária dele, conseguiu o convencer... - explicou a pequena Colfer

– Tá mas o que a gente e meu pai tem a ver com isso? Não me diga que meu pai interviu de novo... - disse meio impaciente

– Não, não é isso. Você me disse que seu pai falou que ele conheceu o meu papai num cruzeiro e que não veem mais há muito tempo. Certo? - a outra balança positivamente a cabeça - Então, esse livro conta a história de um casal, Dianna e Charles que se conhecem num cruzeiro. Eles se apaixonam porém eles moram muito longe e acabam que se separando. Porém, eles acabam sem querer achando dois meninos gêmeos e cada um fica com uma criança. - explicou ela

– Espera aí. Você quer dizer então que esse livro aqui narra o que aconteceu entre nossos pais? - concluiu perguntando Ginny

– Exato. - respondeu

– E se a gente reparar as iniciais dos nomes do casal principal, em Dianna é D de Darren e em Charles é Chris. - refletiu a californiana

– Oh Meu Deus, é verdade. Engraçado que meu papai sempre falava que os nomes dos personagens eram em homenagem a realeza britânica. No fundo tinha uma mensagem escondida... Ginny você é uma gênia! - exclamou a ruiva da Inglaterra

– Eu sei, eu sei. - se gabou - Então isso significa que nossos pais viveram um romance ao estilo Titanic mas acabaram se separando por conta da distância e com isso, nós ficamos também separadas? - conclui

– Podemos ter 80% de certeza que sim... Mas Ginny, eu posso te perguntar algo?

– Claro, pode perguntar.

– Você liga se seu papai já namorou um outro homem? - questionou agora séria

– Meu pai me ensinou desde cedo que independentemente se é homem com mulher, homem com homem ou mulher com mulher, o que realmente importa se existe amor. - explicou a jovem

– Entendo, o meu papai nunca me escondeu que era gay. Ele me contou que muitas pessoas acham errado isso mas toda a forma de amor é válida, não importa de que maneira. - relatou a menina de Londres

– Parece que meio que entendemos o motivo de nossos pais terem se apaixonado: os dois pensam da mesmo forma. - argumentou - Como é o livro?

– Ginny, esse romance é incrivelmente épico, você precisa ler isso. Sério. A histórias dos personagens é tão linda e bem construída. Assim como na vida real, o final é triste. Todo mundo que já leu ficou chateado com o desfecho... - falava entusiasmada

Enquanto Aurora falava animada sobre o livro de seu pai, Ginny nem prestava muita atenção no que a outra dizia. Seus pensamentos a levaram a uma reflexão: E se elas, agora que estão juntas, pudessem mudar o final dessa história de amor? Sim, Ginny Criss estava tendo uma ideia.

– Ginny você nem está prestando atenção no que estou falando, não é? - questionou com o cara emburrada

– Aurora, eu tive uma ideia brilhante. Pra lá de brilhante. - exclamou animadamente

– E o que seria? - perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas

– Você disse que queria conhecer meu pai Darren certo? - a outra acenou com a cabeça - E eu quero conhecer seu pai Chris. Então que tal nós trocarmos de lugar? - pediu a garota, esperançosa

– Você está louca? Nós somos totalmente diferentes Ginny, iriam descobrir que estamos trocadas rapidamente. - argumentou

– Olha, eu sei te imitar. - começa a imitar o jeito de falar de sua irmã - "Eu sei a diferença entre nós. Eu tenho classe, você não." - a atuação causa risos em Aurora - Qual é maninha, isso não é problema. É só eu te ensinar a ser eu e você explica pra mim como ser você. Olha, pense comigo. Quando descobrirem, eles vão ter que nos trocar... - explicou até que foi interrompida pela outra jovem

– Eles vão se encontrar... - completou entusiasmada

– E se apaixonar novamente. - finalizou

– Ginny você é uma gênia. Eu topo fazer isso.

– Eu sei, eu sei. - se gabou - Agora vamos dormir que amanhã começa as nossas aulas intensivas. - falou se deitando na cama agarrando seu urso

– Ok. - falou também se deitando - Boa noite Ginny.

– Boa noite Aurora.


	17. Meet The Dads

As semanas seguintes foram de aprendizado. Ginny e Aurora aprenderam tudo sobre uma da outra. A pequena Criss explicou a outra ruiva tudo sobre sua família e a pequena Colfer fez o mesmo. Aquele curso foi mega intensivo. No meio disso tudo, as duas meninas liam juntas o The Land Of Storie Love x Distance.

Tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas até que Ginny percebeu que Aurora tinha cabelos longos e sua orelha não era furada. Para o medo da Colfer, a sua irmã gêmea teve que cortar suas madeixas e furar a sua orelha. Foi uma experiência bem tensa para ambas que fez com quem ambas gritassem de pavor.

Foi então que chegou o momento das despedidas. Enquanto as demais garotas do acampamento se abraçavam e faziam planos de se falarem depois de irem embora, as gêmeas estavam nervosas com a possibilidade de encontrarem seu pais. Quem diria que uma relação que se iniciou com troca de farpas se tornaria um amor de irmãs.

– Não se esquece de perguntar sobre o livro do Cruzeiro pro papai. - falou Aurora

– E você tenta descobrir mais sobre aquela foto deles. - disse Ginny

– Aurora Colfer seu carro chegou. - anunciou pelo megafone Yasmim

– O seu carro chegou, vai logo. E boa sorte. - falou a pequena Colfer

– Obrigada, para você também. - falou a Criss abraçando a irmã - Eu te amo

– Eu também te amo. - falou a outra ruiva

Ginny vestida de Aurora partiu em direção a Londres. A medida que mais se aproximava do destino, o nervosismo tomava conta da garota. A menina se perguntava se seu outro pai ia gostar dela, porém ela se encontrava confiante. Depois de um voo cansativo de aproximadamente 5 horas de duração, ela aterrissa na cidade inglesa. No aeroporto, a ruiva procurava por Mark mas não estava obtendo sucesso na busca. Foi então que ela ouviu uma voz chamando por ela, melhor dizendo, pela sua irmã.

– Aurora! - gritou o homem que estava caminhando em direção a ela

– Mark! - gritou a menina abraçando o homem

– Senti sua falta querida. - disse o mordomo soltando a garota e entregando o pequeno buquê que carregava para ela - O que você fez com seu cabelo?

– Eu cortei. Gostou? - perguntou a menina

– Mas é claro. E nossa, você também furou as orelhas. Você está ainda mais fabulosa que já era. - falou o homem - Bate aqui mocinha. - estendeu a mão

Ginny fica um pouco temerosa mas começa a fazer todo o comprimento. Para sua alegria, ela o realiza com sucesso.

Depois disso, Ginny e Mark se dirigem até a residência Colfer. A ruiva está encantada por aquela cidade. Tudo ali era perfeito: os prédios, pontos turísticos, tudo. Porém acima de tudo, ela estava ansiosa para conhecer seu pai.

Após um trajeto de um pouco mais de meia hora, eles finalmente chegaram na casa simpática que pertencia a seu pai. Quando ela adentrou no recinto, ela se deparou um grande escada que dava no segundo andar. Na sala que era do lado direito, estava uma faixa enorme escrita "Seja bem-vinda de volta Aurora", porém não havia ninguém. Ela então caminhou mais até o cômodo do lado. Se tratava de um escritório bem luxuoso. Atrás da mesa, havia alguém sentado lendo um jornal.

– Olá vovô. Eu cheguei. - falou emocionada a menina

– Mas não é garotinha do avô.

– Sim, sou eu. Estou de volta. - disse

– Venha cá abraçar seu avô. - falou ele se levantando

A menina corre e abraça o avô fortemente.

– Senti tanto a sua falta. Você se divertiu?

– Sim, muito. - respondeu

Foi então que a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por uma voz feminina vinda da porta do cômodo. Era Karyn, sua avó que estava acompanhada de Hannah, sua tia.

– Aurora querida. Venha cá dar um abraço na vovó. - falou a mulher

– Vovó. - gritou a menina correndo para os braços da avó

– Senti sua falta. Essa casa estava tão triste sem sua presença. - disse a mãe de Chris abraçando forte a neta

– Eu também senti sua falta. - falou ainda mais emocionada a menina, enquanto se afastava do abraço - Você cortou o cabelo e furou a orelha. Está tão bonita.

– Obrigada. - agradeceu a ruiva corando levemente

– Ei, não vai falar com sua tia não? - questionou Hannah

– Oi tia Hannah. - falou a garota abraçando a loira

– Senti sua falta boo. Mamãe tem razão, você faz falta aqui. - falou a tia ainda nos braços de sua sobrinha

– Aurora? - gritou uma voz vinda do andar de cima

A menina olhou assustada para avó que acenou para a pequena ir em direção de onde vinha a voz. Quando ela chegou no lugar, mais exatamente na escada da casa, havia um homem parado na metade da escadaria. Era a versão mais velha do rapaz da foto que sempre seu pai Darren se pegava olhando, porém esse que estava na sua frente tinha adquirido músculos e agora usava cabelo arrepiado. Era seu papai Chris.

– Papai! - gritou a menina subindo as escadas correndo e abraçando o homem

– Ai minha querida. Senti sua falta. - falou emocionado o castanho

– Eu também, você não imagina quanto. - respondeu Aurora

– 8 semanas é muito tempo, parecia uma eternidade. Não vou te mandar pra lá ano que vem. - falou Chris se afastando dos braços da filha - Oh minha nossa, você cortou seu cabelo. - disse passando suas mãos nas madeixas da ruiva

– Uma amiga minha que cortou para mim. Gostou? - perguntou ela

– Eu amei. - disse sinceramente - E você furou a orelha também. Esse acampamento te vez tão bem. - falou o homem

– Você não imagina o quanto... - murmurou Ginny

– Que tal subirmos e você me conta tudo que aconteceu lá? - sugeriu o homem

Os dois então subiram até o quarto o homem e lá eles começaram a conversar sobre as semanas no acampamento. Ginny estava tentando ao máximo não sair da personagem e não parecer muito "encantada" pelo seu outro pai. Era uma tarefa difícil mas felizmente ela estava realizando com sucesso.

Ginny e Chris estavam aconchegados em um dos sofás do quarto do homem e lá começaram a conversar sobre as "semanas" que passaram separados. O castanho mal imaginava que aquela menina era sua Ginny. A garota porém contou pra ele que conheceu uma menina nesse acampamento e que elas se tornaram inseparáveis.

– Fico muito feliz por você ter se divertido, mas você não volta mais lá... - falou Chris abraçando novamente a menina

Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, Mark chegou no quarto trazendo consigo um urso conhecido pela garota.

– Com licença, mas enquanto eu estava desfazendo as malas de Aurora acabei achando esse clandestino. - falou o mordomo mostrando o urso de pelúcia

– Meu Deus, o Bob... - murmurou Ginny nervosa

– Bob? - perguntou confuso o castanho

– Sim, Bob. É o urso favorito daquela amiga de quem eu estava falando. Não faço a mínima ideia de como ele foi parar na minha mala. - explicou a ruiva

– Bom, então acho que devemos nos desfazer dele. - falou Mark

– Não! - gritou a menina - Não faça isso. - se levanta e caminha até o mordomo - Deixa ele comigo que vou mandar pra ela. - a ruiva pega o urso e senta no lado de seu pai - Tipo, ela viveu com ele a vida toda e seria incapaz de viajar para o outro lado do oceano sem ele. Muito obrigada Mark por achá-lo.

Mark se retira do lugar e o telefone toca. Chris o atende e conversa algo relacionado ao teatro. Enquanto isso, Ginny observa cada detalhe daquele quarto que tinha muito azul. Não era à toa que Aurora tinha dito que seu pai amava essa cor. Ela estava tão distraída que acabou levando um susto quando o homem lhe chamou.

– Aurora, você se importaria de ir ao ensaio da peça que foi marcado de última hora? - perguntou Chris

– Não, eu adoraria. - ela respondeu sorrindo

Chris e Ginny saíram andando pelas ruas a fim de chegar no teatro que não ficava muito longe de casa. No caminho, os dois conversavam animadamente e quando chegaram todos estavam apenas à espera do castanho.

Colfer dessa vez não estava atuando na peça. Na verdade, ele estava dirigindo o espetáculo além de é claro, ter o escrito. Se tratava da adaptação do livro dele, o Love x Distance. Ginny observava tudo que seu pai fazia sentada na plateia. Ela ficara encantada pelo tamanho talento que o castanho tinha. Porém, a ruiva saiu de seu encanto por conta da voz de Colfer.

– Aurora querida, se importaria de ler as falas de Amelia? A nossa atriz não está se sentindo bem. - pediu Chris

– A funcionária do bar? - questionou a pequena

– Sim, ela mesma. Não é nada demais, apenas leia. Só pra quebrar o galho. - explicou

– Tudo bem, eu leio. - falou a menina caminhando até o palco

Ginny fazia exatamente o que seu pai pedia. Ela lia dando as intenções corretas das falas. Felizmente, não eram muitas falas e a ruiva estava dando conta.

Após mais ou menos 1 hora e meia de ensaio, os dois saíram do teatro. Ginny aproveitou o momento para fazer o que combinou com sua irmã: falar sobre o livro do Cruzeiro. Os dois caminhavam pelas galerias de Londres.

– Papai, nas férias no acampamento eu estava lendo novamente o Love x Distance e estava me perguntando: De onde meu pai tirou essa história perfeita? - começou a dizer a menina

– Por que você está me perguntando isso agora? - perguntou um pouco receoso Chris

– É que eu lendo com mais cuidado e precisão, percebi a tamanha complexidade da história. Por acaso ela é baseada em fatos reais? - questionou com cuidado a ruiva

– De onde você tirou essa história Aurora? - disse confuso

– Ah papai, não sei. Foi algo que pensei. Me conta, é real ou não? - fala séria Ginny

– Sim, querida. É real sim. - explicou ele

– Quer dizer que aconteceu com você? - perguntou curiosa tentando esconder a empolgação

– O que? Não, não. - falou nervoso - É uma história real mas não quer dizer que fui eu que vivi. Foi uma história que ouvi e baseada nela eu escrevi esse livro. Satisfeita?

– Mas papai, história em Cruzeiro é tão surreal. Tão Titanic. - protestou ela

– Bom, digamos que eu usei um pouco da minha experiência em Cruzeiros para acrescentar algo a história.

– Você já foi em um cruzeiro? Como foi? Me conta! - falou curiosa

– Você está muito curiosa hein... - replicou o homem

– Ah papai, me conta! - exclamou ainda curiosa

– Ok ok, eu falo. Sim, eu fui no Cruzeiro nas férias de final de ano e foi tudo incrível. Foram os melhores dias da minha vida. - falou num tom sonhador lembrando de tudo que aconteceu

–Fala mais! Por favor. - praticamente implorou a menina

Os dois chegaram na calçada da rua.

– Tá bom, chega de história por hoje ok? Vamos pra casa. - falou ele acenando para um táxi

Bom, aquilo era um progresso. Ginny tinha conseguido informações sobre a história sobre seus pais. A ruiva se perguntava como estavam Aurora e seu pai Darren em São Francisco.

Bom, naquele exato momento, Aurora vestida como Ginny estava chegando de jato em São Francisco onde seu pai Darren estava a espera. Assim que a ruiva saiu do seu transporte, ela se deparou com um figura baixa de cabelos escuros cacheados e de olhos castanhos. Era seu pai Darren.

– É ele. - murmurou emocionada Aurora

– Ei Ginny, seja bem-vinda de volta criança. - gritou acenando Darren

E assim a ruiva correu com mala e tudo até chegar perto de seu outro pai.

– Cadê o abraço do papai? - questionou o moreno abrindo os braços

A menina não pensou duas vezes e abraçou forte o homem. Ela deixou todas as malas caírem no chão e se entregou às sensações do momento. O abraço durou por alguns instantes até que Darren se afasta.

– Espera que você tenha se divertido muito porque não vou te mandar mais pra lá. 8 semanas sem você foi uma tortura. - falou Darren dando um beijo na bochecha da filha, que está sorrindo largamente - O que foi? Você está diferente... - comentou

– Sim, eu mudei muito pai. Aconteceu tanta coisa e vendo você pela primeira vez, quero dizer, depois dessas semanas mudou muita coisa. Praticamente virei uma nova mulher. - fala ela abraçando o pai

– Uhm.. outra mulher. O que esse acampamento te fez hein? - disse o homem pegando a mala da menina, que riu - Vem tampinha, vamos pra casa. Todos estão com saudades de você.

E assim os dois partiram de carro indo em direção a fazenda da família. No caminho Aurora olhava para aquilo tudo maravilhada com a paisagem enquanto Darren estava no volante.

– Ah e a propósito, por que você não me escreveu nada durante nessas férias? - comentou Darren

– Bom, nós íamos escrever, mas... - começou a explicar Aurora

– Nós? - interrompe o moreno

– Ah é uma garota que conheci no acampamento. Nós ficamos muito amigas... Praticamente irmãs. - explicou a garota sorrindo

– Ah sim, fico feliz por ter feito amigas lá. - disse o homem

– Ela é uma pessoa ótima. - comentou a menina

– Ótima? Desde quando você está falando certo? - pergunta o motorista confuso - Estou vendo que você ainda tem mania de roer unhas. - comentou olhando para as mãos da filha

– Pai você reparou! - falou empolgada

– Mas é claro, você faz isso desde que aprendeu a mastigar. -diz confuso o pai

– Eu sei mas decidir que vou parar. É um hábito horrível. - explicou a ruiva

– Pessoa ótima, hábito horrível. - disse bastante surpreso, deixando a garota tensa - Eu te mandei para um acampamento ou uma escola de boas maneiras? - brincou o homem, fazendo-a rir

Um silêncio se estabelece no local até que a garota percebe que está chegando na fazenda de seu pai.

– Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus! - exclamou empolgada a menina

– Ah, agora está falando de forma normal. - comentou o homem

Os dois então chegam na residência Criss e quando a menina sai do carro, ela sente como se já estivesse naquele lugar antes. A fachada mostra uma bela casa que tem suas paredes cobertas por plantas rasteiras, na janela há um cachorro latindo e da porta, surge uma mulher baixa de cabelos castanhos correndo feliz em direção a pequena garota.

– Você chegou! - gritava a ainda dentro da casa

– Lauren! - gritou em resposta a jovem

– Oi fofinha! - exclama abraçando a garota fazendo-a rodar, as duas estão rindo - Olha só pra você. - solta a "Ginny" - Você cresceu... Sentimos tanto sua falta. Está com fome? Eu fiz pão de milho e chili pra você e está uma delícia. - a menina acena positivamente - O que foi? Está tão calada. - comentou

– Não nada, estou feliz por estar em casa. - falou a menina

– Eu ouvi pão de milho e chili? - falou Darren saindo do carro com as malas da filha nos braços

– Está no forno. - falou a mulher e o moreno se retirou - Então, vem comigo... - falou Lauren envolvendo seus braços no ombro da menina, caminhando com ela até uma varanda lateral da casa - Olha Ginny, não sei porque mas eu to sentindo que alguma coisa em você mudou. - comentou a mulher

– Sério? - falou a ruiva se afastando virando se para a mulher - Eu juro que sou a mesma pessoa. - falou cruzando rapidamente os dedos atrás das costas

Foi então que um cachorro vindo da porta da varanda se aproxima da garota.

– Oi Sammy! - gritou a menina alegremente tentando fazer carícias no animal, porém ele responde com latidas estranhando totalmente a jovem

– Que foi seu cachorro bobão? - disse Lauren se aproximando do cão - É a Ginny.

– Vai ver eu estou ainda com o cheiro do campo. - explicou Aurora caminhando para dentro de casa

A garota caminha para a sala de estar e fica admirada com o ambiente. A decoração era bem sofisticada e tudo está perfeitamente arrumada.

– Nossa, é melhor do que nas fotos. - suspirou encantada com o que estava vendo

– Ok mocinha, o que você quer fazer primeiro? - questionou Lauren entrando no recinto - Comer e depois desfazer as malas, desfazer as malas e depois comer ou comer enquanto desfaz as malas?

– Eu posso comer no meu quarto? - pergunta confusa Aurora

– É, eu diria que isso é bem possível. - confirmou em tom de confusão a empregada

– Ei Ginny. - falou Darren parando no meio do corredor - Quando você terminar, eu quero que conheça uma pessoa.

– Tudo bem pai. - disse a garota

Ele acenou positivamente sorrindo e foi para fora da casa, mais exatamente na varanda. Por conta da porta que estava aberta, Aurora e Lauren viram uma mulher com um cabelo preso numa touca sentando em uma das cadeiras e Darren encostado na mesa do lado.

– Uhm, como sempre comendo. - disse aos risos a mulher desconhecida, fazendo Darren também rir - Já contou pra ela?

– Não. - respondeu o homem

– Dare, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela tem que saber. Você tem que contar. - afirmou ela

– Contar o que? - falou Ginny aborecida

– Olha, espere ele dizer ok? Agora vamos pro quarto desfazer suas malas. - falou Lauren

As duas sobem para o segundo andar da casa e chegam no quarto de Ginny. A garota está morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem é a tal mulher que seu pai está falando, então resolve perguntar para Lauren.

– Lauren, quem é ela? - perguntou a garota

– Bom, ela se chama Mia Swier, uma publicitária de Los Angeles. - diz começando a tirar as roupas da mala - Seu pai a contratou no início do verão pra fazer publicidade do vinhedo. E se você quiser a minha opinião, ela está vendendo mais a si mesma do que as uvas.

– Como assim? - perguntou confusa

Elas interrompem a conversa quando ouvem os risos da mulher vista anteriormente, vindos do andar de baixo. Ginny vai olhar a janela para ver o que se passa.

– Olha, você e eu sabemos muito bem que seu pai não faz o tipo "namorador", não é? - a empregada enquanto a ruiva observava seu pai e a tal Mia andando abraçados e rindo pelo jardim da fazenda, Aurora estranhou o fato da desconhecida ser muito mais nova que seu pai - Mas vamos combinar, o que uma mulher jovem como ela quer com seu pai? - Lauren continuava a dizer enquanto a jovem pegava sua máquina fotográfica e tirava inúmeras fotografias de seu pai com a tal mulher - Aí eu percebi que há um milhão de razões para ela rir e todas elas estão no banco comunitário de São Francisco. - concluiu a mulher

– Então você acha que ela não o ama? - perguntou a garota agora virando-se para Lauren

– O que você acha? - perguntou sinceramente - Mas eu posso te garantir uma coisa: essa aí faz seu pai comer na palma da mão. Eles fazem tudo juntos: cavalgam juntos, nadam juntos, saem para jantar todas as noites... Mas quer saber, conheça ela. Vá vê-la você mesmo. Não deixe eu te influenciar. - conclui Lauren

Aurora então resolve fazer o que Lauren sugeriu. A menina vestiu um maiô com uma camiseta grande e desceu até a piscina, onde seu pai e Mia estavam.

– Olha minha filha. - falou caminhando até sua filha - Meu amor, eu quero que você conheça uma amiga minha. Ginny, essa é Mia Swier.

Aurora finalmente pode ver melhor a aparência da "amiga" de seu pai. Como a menina já desconfiava, Mia era muito jovem. Se tratava de uma mulher de cabelos escuros (que agora estava sem aquela touca), usava um batom estupidamente vermelho, maquiagem forte e se vestia como uma roqueira. Porém, rapidamente ela reparou no tamanho do queixo da individua que era realmente grande.

– Oi. - saudou Mia com um enorme e falso sorriso

– Oi, Mia Swier. - respondeu a pequena Colfer dando o mesmo sorriso falso

– Nossa, eu não acredito que finalmente tive a oportunidade de conhecer a famosa Ginny. Esperei o verão todo por isso. - falou a mulher

– Sério? Bem, aqui estou eu. - respondeu a menina

– Dare, ela é um amor. Pelo que eu ouvi de seu pai, esperava ver uma garotinha mas você já é bem crescidinha. - afirmou tentando passar admiração

– Tenho 12 anos, quantos anos você tem? - questionava curiosa a ruiva, fazendo os adultos rirem

– 26. - responde a mulher

– Nossa, só 14 anos mais velha que eu. Quantos anos você tem pai? - diz a menina

– De repente ficou interessada em matemática. Olha, vou lá dentro pegar um pouco mais de chili e talvez um champanhe para comemorar. - falou Darren se levantando

– Comemorar o que? - perguntou a garota preocupada

– A sua volta ao lar querida. - responde rapidamente Mia

Darren se retira e Aurora começa a tirar sua camisa, revelando um maiô azul. Mia então resolve começar a puxar assunto com a ruiva.

– Então Ginny, como foi o acampamento? - perguntou a mulher

– Foi muito divertido. - respondeu sem rodeios a garota

– Sabe, eu nunca tinha ouvi na minha vida um pai falar de um filha do jeito que seu pai fala de você. Vocês são bem unidos não é? - falou a mulher

– A gente é muito mais do que isso, um é tudo que o outro tem. - falou antes de se jogar na piscina, molhando a publicitária, que se levantou da cadeira para se secar - Molhei você querida? - falou a garota se mostrando preocupada enquanto sentava numa boia

– Só um pouco Ginny. - falou enquanto secava sua roupa - Ah adivinha, - disse se aproximando da piscina - Seu pai me deixou a cavalgar com seu cavalo, espero que você não se importe.

– Mas é claro que eu não me importo. Spirit está acostumado com mulheres estranhas... Não que você seja estranha... Na verdade, comparada com as outras, você é quase normal. - mentiu a ruiva

– Outras? Que outras? - perguntou confusa e curiosa

– Você quer 1.0.2? - falou séria a garota

– O que é 1.0.2? - questionava ainda mais confusa a adulta

– Informações sobre as outras mulheres. Eu não culpo você, eu ia adorar saber que fui a número 28, minto 29, na vida de um homem. - explicou Aurora

– Eu sou a número 29? - pergunta sem acredita no que está ouvindo

– É sempre a mesma coisa: cavalgar através dos vinhedos, jantares românticos com a reserva especial, nadar a noite... - fala a mais jovem sendo interrompida pelo seu pai

– Prontinho, uma garrafa da minha reserva especial. - fala Darren caminhando até as duas, Aurora solta um olhar "Não te falei" para Mia - E aí, acharam algum assunto enquanto eu estava lá dentro? - pergunta ele, e Aurora mergulha na piscina para não responder - Isso é um sim?

– Mas é claro que é. - respondeu sorrindo

–x-

Ainda era dia em Londres quando o telefone tocara na residência Colfer. Mark foi atender a ligação.

– Residência dos Colfer. - saúda o mordomo - Aurora? - questiona confuso

– Quem é? - pergunta a ruiva surgindo da sala

– Desculpa querida, é que parece você falando no telefone. - responde a filha do seu patrão - Perdão, com quem deseja falar? - questiona ele à pessoa da outra linha - Com Aurora? Mas é claro, só espere um momento. - fala antes de dar o telefone a ruiva - É Quinn Fabray querendo falar com você, parece até irmã gêmea. - diz confuso

– Irmã gêmea? Muito engraçadinho você Mark. - falou para o homem que em seguida saiu para dar mais privacidade a jovem - Alô Quinn, como vai?

– Oi, como vão as coisas aí? - respondeu Aurora na outra linha

– Está tudo ótimo por aqui, parece que vai chover. - respondeu alegremente a ruiva - Quinn, você pode esperar um momento.

– Posso sim, mas tem que ser rápido. Eu preciso falar com você. - disse a Aurora, entrando no banheiro

Ginny entra no armário de casacos que tem debaixo da escada.

– Pronto, agora dá pra falar. Ah Meu Deus, o papai Chris é incrível. Não acredito que passei a minha vida toda sem conhecê-lo. Ele é lindo, divertido, inteligente, talentoso... Ah, eu fiz ele contar sobre o livro e ele me disse que a história é baseada na vida real. E confessou também que esteve num Cruzeiro e que foram os melhores dias da vida dele... E do jeito que papai falou isso, acho que tem uma possibilidade...

– Ginny para! - gritou a outra ruiva interrompendo a irmã - Nós estamos com um sério problema. Você vai ter que trazer o papai aqui imediatamente.

– Imediatamente? Você está maluca? Eu só passei um dia com o ele, estamos começando as nos conhecer. Não vai rolar. - protestou Ginny

– Mas é uma emergência. - suplicou - O pai Darren se apaixonou. - falou frustada

– Cai na real, Darren Criss não se apaixona. Pelo menos não de verdade. - brincou a pequena Criss

– Acredite em mim, é sério dessa vez. Ele sempre ta pegando na mão dela, beijando o pescoço dela e fazendo tudo que ela quer. - fala a jovem Colfer num tom de desprezo

– Tá mesmo? - perguntou a outra gêmea ainda sem levar a sério o que sua irmã está falando

– É nojento.

– Olha, você vai que dar um jeito pra separar os dois. Faça o que for preciso. - mandou Ginny

– Eu estou tentando mas acontece que estou em desvantagem. Eu só o conheci a 12 horas. - enquanto Aurora lamenta, a ruiva que está em Londres acha uma bala embalada com um plástico - Ginny, você tem que voltar pra cá e me ajudar.

– Não Aurora, não dá. Eu quero mais tempo com o papai Chris. - protestou novamente e logo em seguida começando a mexer na embalagem da bala, simulando uma ligação ruim

– O que está acontecendo? - pergunta confusa Aurora

– Aurora, você está aí? Eu não estou ouvindo você! - fala ainda balançando o papel

– Eu estou aqui! - fala Aurora

– Aurora, eu acho que caiu a ligação! - fala e depois desliga o telefone

Ginny sai do closet engatinhando e encontra seu pai Chris, o mordomo Mark e sua tia Hannah parados na entrada. Os três olham para a situação confusos.

– Oi, eu estava falando com uma amiga do acampamento. - fala se levantando Ginny - É uma velha tradição falar com um amiga dentro do closet. Parece idiotice mas... Quem quer café da manhã? - questionou sorrindo


	18. Dad Is Getting Married

Toda a farsa ainda continuava sem problemas. Bom, pelo menos era o que as gêmeas achavam. Certas pessoas repararam que as meninas agiam de forma diferente.

Uma delas era Lauren.

Uma bela manhã nasceu em São Francisco, Califórnia e Aurora acordou, tomou banho, vestiu uma roupa e desceu para o primeiro andar, caminhando até a cozinha onde Lauren a esperava com o café da manhã que Ginny costuma comer. A jovem se sentou à mesa enquanto a mulher se aproximava com os pratos

– Prontinho, a refeição mais importante do dia. 2 ovos fritos, bacon, torradas e se ainda estiver com fome, tem também um monte de panquecas com chocolate que eu mesma fiz e que estão deliciosas, modéstia a parte. - falou a mulher colocando os pratos na frente da menina

– Obrigada Lauren. - agradeceu sem tocar na comida

– Sem fome de novo? - questionou confusa - Ontem você mal tocou no chili, seu prato preferido e agora não quer comer seu café da manhã. Está doente? - perguntou colocando a mão na testa da garota, a fim de examina-la

– Não Lauren, estou bem. - protestou - Cadê o meu pai? - perguntou ela

– Ele e a madame que se veste como se estivesse indo para o enterro saíram há 2 horas. Você dormiu demais e Darren não quis te acordar. Claro, até eu dormiria demais se estivesse acordada até meia noite dando telefonemas misteriosos dentro do meu banheiro.

– Ah, eu estava falando com minha amiga do acampamento, a Quinn, que mora em Nova York. - explicou Aurora

– Entendo, você quis esperar até dar meia noite para ligar para essa amiga num horário mais conveniente por conta do fuso horário. - diz fingindo acreditar na história que a garota contou

– Exatamente, é por causa do fuso horário. - concordou

– Então você esperou que fossem 3 horas da manhã de lá para ligar pra ela. Faz muito sentido. - disse séria

– Na verdade era 7 horas para ela porque Quinn viajou com a família pra passar o resto das férias em... Bora-Bora. - retrucou rapidamente

– Muito esperta. - falou pegando algumas louças para lavar - Ginny, seu pai quer te ver lá no escritório dele assim que terminar o seu café.

– Sério? - pega uma das toradas dando uma mordida - Já terminei. - levanta rapidamente indo em direção a porta, mas no meio do caminho ela se depara com Sammy, que novamente a estranha - Esse cachorro anda muito estranho. Tchau Lauren, obrigada pelo café. - fala para a "empregada" antes de abrir a porta, porém essa ação não teve sucesso já que a garota não sabia como abri-la

– Ginny, é só empurrar. - falou estranhando a falta de sucesso em abrir a porta

– Desculpa, eu esqueci. - fala abrindo a porta e saindo

Lauren observava a menina correndo para ir até Darren. A governanta da casa conhecia Ginny desde que ela, junto com Aurora, foi deixada na porta da residência Criss. Aquela garota que voltou do acampamento não parecia ser Ginny. Ela agia de um modo diferente. Lauren pensava em duas possibilidades: ou Ginny realmente mudou durantes essas 8 semanas fora ou ela poderia ser Aurora. A segunda opção era pouco provável e impossível, mas que a menina estava diferente, ela estava.

Enquanto Lauren se perdia nas suas desconfianças, Aurora corria até o escritório de seu pai que era no lugar onde os vinhos eram produzidos. Ela chegou no lugar e viu Darren conversando com um dos funcionários. O moreno rapidamente percebeu a presença da filha e terminou rapidamente a conversa.

– Ginny, eu estou muito feliz por você está aqui. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer. - fala Darren começando a caminhar com a filha

– Eu também tenho uma coisa importante pra falar com você. - confessou a jovem, acompanhando seu pai

– Sério? Então fala você primeiro. - pediu o homem

– Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar algo. - começou a dizer Aurora

– E o que seria? - perguntou curioso

– Quem seria aquele rapaz da foto? Aonde exatamente vocês dois tiraram ela? Quando foi isso? - questionou

– Desde quando você começou a ter tanto interesse por essa foto? Pensei que já tínhamos falado sobre ela. - falou confuso e surpreso

– Não pai, você só me disse que conheceu aquele rapaz dos olhos claros há muito tempo e que ele escreve livros. Isso pra mim não é o suficiente. - protestou a garota

– Ok, calma aí filha. Eu vou falar mais coisas. Aquela foto, como eu já tinha dito, foi numa viagem de cruzeiro antes de te adotar. Eu tinha acabado de perder meus pais então resolvi viajar e conheci esse rapaz, o Chris. Nós ficamos muito amigos e no fim da viagem cada um foi para seu lado. E essa viagem foi a melhor que fiz em toda a minha vida. - contou num tom um pouco triste - Satisfeita?

– Ainda não mas... - protestou novamente

– Agora eu posso falar? - questionou Darren e a menina acenou com a cabeça - Eu queria falar sobre a...

A abertura da porta do lugar interrompe a fala de Darren. Mia adentra o lugar sorrindo de orelha a orelha acompanhada de seu assistente, Richard. Ele era um homem um pouco mais velho, que tem cabelos escuros e usava óculos de grau;

– Mia, o que faz aqui? - perguntou surpreso

– Oi querido. Oi Ginny. - saudou a mulher se aproximando dos dois

– Oi. - falou fingindo empolgação

– Ginny, esse é meu assistente Richard. Richard, essa é Ginny, a filha do Darren que eu te falei. - apresentou a morena

– Olá querida. - falou Richard

– Olá. - cumprimentou Aurora

– Contou pra ela? - questionou Mia para Darren

– Ainda não. - respondeu o homem

– Eu tenho uma ideia. Que tal nós todos almoçarmos no terraço? - sugeriu a mulher

– Não dá, eu prometi a Ginny que nós íamos sair juntos hoje a tarde para cavalgar. - explicou Darren

– Tudo bem, sem problemas. Aliás, estou muito ocupada fazendo um novo rótulo para você. - disse a mulher se afastando junto com o assistente - Te vejo no jantar querido

–x-

Como planejado, Darren e Aurora cavalgam pelos vinhedos da fazenda. Depois de 15 minutos eles decidiram parar um pouco ainda em cima dos cavalos.

– E aí? Está animada para o nosso acampamento? - pergunta o homem

– Que acampamento? - fala confusa

– Que acampamento? - repete surpreso - O que nós fazemos todo o verão antes de você voltar para escola. - explicou

– Ah sim. Estou muito animada, mal posso esperar. - diz tentando parecer mais animada possível

– Ginny, o que você acha da Mia? - falou um pouco nervoso Darren

– Como o que? Sua miga? Sua publicitária? - tenta desconversar Aurora

– Não, o que você acha dela como pessoa. - interrompe a menina

– Olha pai, não me leve a mal mas pra mim, ela é um completa estranha. - confessa sinceramente - Mas por que você quer minha opinião?

– É que eu te dizer que... - começa a dizer o moreno

– Te vejo no rancho pai. - grita Aurora começando a cavalgar para longe do pai

A menina cavalga o mais rápido que pode, sendo seguida pelo seu pai. Aurora deixa o cavalo no rancho e corre em direção a casa. Chegando lá, ela chega na sala e começa a andar de um lado para o outro muito nervosa. Sem saber que ela não era a única que estava no cômodo.

– Não dá. Isso é muita pressão pra mim. Eu não consigo dar conta, sou só uma criança. - murmura angustiada

– Quer contar algum problema pra turma Ginny? - perguntou Lauren, que estava sentada numa poltrona de modo que a menina não tinha percebido a presença da mulher

– Ah Lauren. Pregou-me um susto. - falou assustada

– Pregou-me um susto? - questionou a mulher se levantando com um olhar confuso

– Não, não. Você me deu um susto... Eu não sabia que você estava aí. - explicou nervosamente

– Tem certeza que não quer conversar nada comigo? - perguntou, recebendo silêncio como resposta - De como o Sammy não chega mais perto de você ou porque o seu apetite mudou ou porque você agora está tão certinha usando expressões como "Pregou-me um susto". - declarou a mulher

– É que eu mudei muito durante o acampamento. - explicou novamente Aurora, muito nervosa

– Uhm ok. Se eu não te conhecesse bem, poderia que você poderia ser... Esquece, é impossível. - falou dando as costas para a menina e começando a caminhar para a porta

– Que eu poderia ser quem, Lauren? - perguntou a menina

– Ninguém, esquece isso. - falou a mulher continuando a caminhar

– Que eu poderia ser a Aurora? - declarou séria, fazendo Lauren parar de andar e virar para a menina

– Você sabe da Aurora? - perguntou confusa e surpresa

– E-eu, eu sou a Aurora. - revela Aurora

Lauren fica chocada com a revelação da ruiva e fica em silêncio tentando absorver a informação. Antes que a mulher pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Darren surge na sala.

– Ginny, por que você correu? Eu estava querendo falar com você sobre uma coisa... - ele para de falar quando percebe a expressão agora emocionada de Lauren - Lauren por que você está olhando desse jeito pra ela? - pergunta o homem confuso, deixando a menina com medo de seu segredo ser revelado

– Olhando de que jeito? Eu olho para ela desse jeito há 12 anos, desde que a vi naquela cesta. - falou a beira do choro - Me abraça. - se aproxima abrindo os braços e Aurora a abraça um pouco atordoada. - Ela está tão bonita e tão grande. - fala ainda abraçada com a ruiva - É, eu vou na cozinha fazer o que tiver na dispensa pra você ok? - falou para a jovem se afastando do abraço e saindo da sala

– Ginny, vem cá. - falou levando a menina até os sofás - Eu preciso te dizer algo importante.

– Ok, pode falar. - disse a menina sentando em um sofá, enquanto Darren senta na mesa de centro, ficando frente a frente da filha

– O que você acha da Mia fazer parte da família? - Darren pergunta exitante

– Fazer parte da nossa família? - questiona dando ênfase a palavra "nossa"

– Sim. - responde

– Eu acho... uma ideia incrível! - fala empolgada

– Sério? - pergunta surpreso

– Sim, é uma ideia brilhante. Inspiradora. É um sonho realizado, eu sempre quis ter uma irmã mais velha. - afirmou feliz

– Olha Ginny, é... Eu acho que você está entendendo errado. - protestou

– Eu não estou. Você vai adotar a Mia, e eu acho isso lindo pai. - afirmou em tom de admiração

– Eu não vou adotá-la, eu vou... me casar com ela. - declara um pouco nervoso

– Casar? Isso é uma ideia maluca! Como você vai casar com uma mulher que tem idade para ser minha irmã mais velha? - grita irritada se levantando - Non! Si mon père épouser Mia, tout ira mal. Non, il ne peut pas être. C'est fou. Je ne peux pas le permettre... - começa a gritar coisas em francês andando de um lado para o outro até que seu pai lhe interrompe

– Ginny chega. - fala pegando no braço dela - Você está falando francês?

– E-eu aprendi no acampamento. - falou gaguejando, tentando se acalmar - Olha, vamos discutir isso com calma e racionalmente. - afirma mais calmamente

– E no meu idioma de preferência... Querida, o que deu em você? - pergunta confuso

– Nada é que... - fala em frustração - Pai, você não pode se casar. Vai estragar tudo! - exclama nervosa e sai correndo para seu quarto

A resposta negativa de sua filha era meio que esperada por Darren. Ele no fundo sabia que Ginny (Aurora) não ia aceitar a história de casamento. Ele sentou no sofá e começou a pensar em um jeito de fazer sua menina mudar de ideia. Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som alto vindo do carro que chegara na frente da casa que marcava a presença de Mia, que rapidamente adentrou a sala.

– Oi amor. - falou caminhando até Darren e dando um selinho no seu noivo - E aí, já contou pra ela? - pergunta sentando no lado do moreno

– Falei e ela ficou furiosa. Começou a gritar coisas em francês. Nem sabia que ela podia falar francês. Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu nela. - reclamou

– Olha, eu entendo a reação dela. Que tal eu ir lá conversar com ela, de mulher para mulher. - sugeriu

– Acho melhor não, ela está um tanto sensível em relação a você. - afirma

– Amor, uma hora nós duas teríamos que quebrar o gelo. Vou lá resolver isso tudo. Onde está Ginny?

– No quarto dela, eu acho.

Mia então subiu as escadas chegando na porta do quarto da ruiva batendo na porta.

– Quem é? - perguntou Aurora

– É Mia, posso entrar? - questionou a mulher

– Pode, a porta está aberta. - respondeu

A mulher entra no quarto fechando a porta. Aurora está sentada na cama e Mia se acomoda no mesmo lugar, ficando frente a frente da futura enteada.

– Fiquei sabendo que a notícia do casamento não foi bem recebida por você. - começou a dizer Mia

– Sim é verdade, eu não esperava por essa. - confessa a ruiva

– Olha Ginny, eu me lembro de quando eu tinha 12 anos. Tive meu primeiro namorado. E é uma idade ótima, você começa a se sentir mulher. E logo logo, você Ginny vai saber o que é estar apaixonada.

– Uhm acho que não. Não pretendo fazer isso nem tão cedo. - retrucou

– Ok, mas quando você decidir fazer isso, irá perceber o quanto é bom estar apaixonada. A paixão leva um homem e uma mulher... - começa a explicar sendo interrompida por Aurora

– Olha, eu não quero ser desagradável logo agora que você está vindo com essa conversa romântica. Mas posso ser sincera contigo? - Mia responde com um aceno - Eu acho sinceramente que essa sua história de paixão, amor e afins é uma historinha para boi dormir e que você só está se casando com meu pai por conta da conta bancária dele. - falou sem rodeios a menina

– Uhm, percebo que você entendeu a jogada. - disse um pouco surpresa - Olha só queridinha, eu vou me casar com seu pai em 15 dias mesmo você querendo ou não. Sinto lhe dizer mas você não é mais a única mulher na vida de Darren Criss. Está claro? - falou séria

– Cristalino. - respondeu rapidamente

Assim que Mia saiu do quarto, Aurora começou a entrar em desespero. As coisas saíram totalmente do controle e seu papai Chris tinha que ir para os Estados Unidos o mais rápido possível antes que seja tarde demais. A garota então mandou um fax urgente para sua irmã.

Enquanto isso em Londres, Ginny estava descendo as escadas para o jantar quando viu que um fax acabara de chegar. Se tratava de um cachorro igual ao Sammy que tinha um balão de fala escrito "SOS". Isso não era nada bom. A ruiva pegou seu casaco e começou a correr em direção a porta de saída porém foi interrompida pela sua tia Hannah.

– Aurora, aonde você pensa que vai? O jantar já vai ser servido. - disse a tia

– Sabe o que é tia, eu preciso tomar um ar fresco. Volto rapidinho. Avisa o meu papai tá? - falou rapidamente continuando a correr

A menina corre até a cabine telefônica mais perto de casa e liga para sua irmã, que atende rapidamente.

– Recebi a sua mensagem, o que foi? - perguntou Ginny

– Estamos com um sério problema, o nosso pai vai ser casar. - falou desesperadamente Aurora

– Como assim se casar?

– Ora, com terno e vestido. Ele vai se casar daqui a 15 dias e se ainda tivermos esperança de juntar nossos pais novamente, teremos que agir rápido. - disse ainda em desespero

– Ok ok, hoje a noite eu e o papai vamos ao teatro. Jogo a bomba amanhã de manhã. - disse tentando acalmar a irmã

– Tá bom, depressa Ginny. Se não vai ser tarde demais. - praticamente implorou

– Eu sei. Pode deixar comigo. Até mais. - se despediu e desligou o telefone

A menina saiu da cabine e acabou esbarrando numa mulher loira, sem saber de que se tratava de Hannah.

– Desculpa moça, eu não - parou de falar quando percebeu a presença de sua tia - Tia Hannah o que...

– Olá Ginny, que tal passearmos um pouco para você me contar tudo hein? - falou a loira empurrando delicadamente a sobrinha

– Co-como você sabe que eu sou Ginny e não Aurora? - perguntou confusa

– Desde que você chegou senti que não era a gêmea que ajudei a criar. Você sabe, meu irmão as vezes é um lerdo então ele não reparou em nada mas eu sim. Agora me conte tudo ok?

– Ok.

E assim as duas andaram pelas ruas de Londres e Ginny contou toda a história que envolvia a troca de papeis. A loira ouvia a história atentamente e a ruiva ficou muito feliz pelo apoio que sua tia deu ao plano.

No dia seguinte, Ginny entrou no quarto de seu papai Chris decidida a contar toda a verdade. Ela sentou na cama do lado do castanho que falava ao telefone. Assim que ele terminou a ligação, foi dar atenção a sua filha.

– Querida, o que acha da gente sair para almoçar e depois fazer compras? - perguntou Christopher

– Papai não dá, eu vou ter que viajar. - falou Ginny

– Viajar para onde? Eu posso saber? - questionou surpreso

Ginny se escondeu na coberta. Ela estava sem coragem de dizer a verdade.

– Por que você está se escondendo? Aurora vem cá. - falou sem entender o que está acontecendo

– É lá que eu tenho que viajar. Eu tenho que ver a Aurora. - falou a garota ainda debaixo da coberta

– E onde estaria a Aurora? - pergunta o castanho

– Em São Francisco, Califórnia com seu outro pai, Darren Criss. - declarou

– Você não é a Aurora, você é a Ginny. - falou Chris tirando o cobertor de cima da filha

– Exatamente. - falou a ruiva sentando

– Mas como? - questionava surpreso

– Bem, tudo aconteceu durante o acampamento. Eu e Aurora descobrimos que somos irmãs e quando ela falou de você, morri de vontade de te conhecer e isso aconteceu também com a Aurora, então decidimos trocar. Olha, parece meio prematuro dizer porque te conheço pessoalmente há pouco tempo mas eu te amo. Espero que você possa me amar como a Ginny, e não como a Aurora. - falou a beira das lágrimas

– Awn querida. - fala abraçando a filha - Eu te amei a minha vida toda. - se afasta dos braços da menina - Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro papai.

– É, seu pai te deu o meu livro para você ler? - questionou esperançoso

– O The Land Of Stories? Sim, ele me fez ler. A história é perfeita. - falou empolgada

– Fico feliz por ele ter feito o que pedi. - disse sorrindo

– Bom, acho que você vai nos trocar agora não é? - perguntou tristemente

– Você pertence a seu pai Darren e Aurora pertence a mim. - respondeu

– Então o melhor a fazermos é irmos para São Francisco ver meu pai Darren e Aurora para concertar isso tudo. - sugeriu

– Sim, você tem razão. Deixa comigo, vou resolver isso.

No dia seguinte, Chris se via totalmente desnorteado no seu closet a procura de roupas para a viagem. O fato de que ele ia rever Darren estava o deixando louco. Já faltavam poucas horas para o voo e sua mala ainda não estava pronta. Mark observava o patrão atenciosamente.

– Eu não estou preparado para isso ok? - falava andando de um lado para o outro - Eu não vejo e nem falo com Darren Criss há quase 12 anos e agora estou voando até lá. Não dá, é muita pressão pra mim. - dizia nervoso - Talvez se ele não tivesse tido a ideia de te divórcio e eu não tivesse ouvindo Darren falar disso, ainda estaríamos casados. Eu apenas sugeri que cada um de nós ficássemos com uma das gêmeas depois do divórcio e ele logo disse propôs que nós não nos víssemos nunca mais. E se ele não me reconhecer. E se eu me encantar novamente por aqueles olhos cor de amêndoa, cabelo encaracolado e sorriso que poderia iluminar uma sala enorme... - murmura em tom sonhador - Não dá pra mim. - falava em frustração

– Papai já estou pronta. - falou Ginny entrando no quarto

– Eu também... Quase. - disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo

– Papai, sua mala está praticamente vazia. - diz a menina um pouco preocupada

– Sim, é verdade. Me desculpe. Você já falou com seu pai? - perguntou o castanho

– Aham, e ele está muito ansioso pra te ver. - mente a ruiva

– Ansioso nervoso como se estivesse odiando a ideia ou ansioso animado como se estivesse adorando? - questiona esperançoso

– Ansioso animado com certeza. - continua a mentira - Ele disse que está nos esperando no hotel Stanford em São Francisco ao meio dia.

– Bom, isso é logo logo. Vai lá buscar as passagens com seu avô. - pediu o castanho e a menina saiu - Mark, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa. - fala para seu mordomo

– Pode falar senhor. - diz sorrindo

– Você poderia acompanhar a gente na viagem. Não precisa ser como nosso mordomo e sim como amigo da família. - pede Chris

– Será um prazer acompanhá-los. - responde

Minutos depois, Chris, Ginny e Mark se despedem de todos, entram num táxi e partem para o aeroporto, onde pegam um voo para São Francisco.

Já eram meio-dia quando Darren, Aurora, Lauren e Sammy chegam no hotel Stanford onde encontram Mia com seus pais. Seus nomes era Victória (ou simplesmente Vicki) e Patrick. A mulher era bem parecida com a filha, só que mais velha enquanto o homem era meio careca e tinha uma aparência normal para alguém de sua idade.

– Oi amor. - fala Mia se aproximando de Darren dando um selinho no noivo. - Oi Ginny, oi Lauren e oi Sammy. - diz surpresa - Amor, cachorro no Stanford? - sussurra para Darren

– Ginny insistiu em trazê-lo. - responde Darren

– Ah, que coração mole. - murmura a mulher - Oi garotão. - cumprimentou o cachorro, que latiu agressivamente em resposta, fazendo Lauren segurar o riso

– Mia, esses são seus pais? - pergunta tentando disfarçar

– Sim, deixa apresentá-los corretamente. Mãe e pai esse é meu noivo e o amor da minha vida, Darren Criss. - apresentou

– É um prazer conhecê-lo. - falou o pai da mulher

– E essa é a linda filha dele, Ginny. - fala novamente Mia

– Só ouvimos falar coisas ótimas sobre você. - mente o pai

– Oi querida, pode me chamar de tia Vicki. - fala a mãe, recebendo um olhar de "Qual é o seu problema?" da menina

Enquanto isso, a caravana de Londres chegava na porta de entrada do grande hotel. Porém algo estava diferente: Chris durante a viagem ingeriu altas quantidades de bebida alcoólica e estava completamente bêbado.

– Não foi um voo ótimo? Tudo foi tão rápido. - falou ele saindo do carro, seguido por Mark e Ginny que estavam preocupados com o estado do castanho

– Eu não te vi com tanta sede antes senhor. - comentou Mark

– Você acreditaria que eu nunca tinha bebido vodka na vida? - comentou Chris

– Não parecia senhor. - falou o mordomo

– Argh, estou com um mega problema! - murmurou em frustração enquanto eles entravam no hotel

Enquanto isso, o grupo local estava fazendo um tour pelo hotel para escolher o melhor lugar para o casamento. Sammy porém começou a farejar e sentiu que a real Ginny estava no lugar e saiu correndo, e Aurora e Lauren seguiram o animal.

Na recepção, Chris acabara de reservar um quarto e junto com Ginny e Mark vão para o elevador. Porém, antes que a porta fosse se fechar, o castanho lembra da sua bolsa que sem querer se esqueceu e sai correndo de volta para a recepção. Nesse tempo que ele vai pegar o objeto esquecido, Sammy, Aurora e Lauren chegam e assim que o cão vê a real Ginny, ele corre para sua dona e o elevador se fecha. Quando Christopher consegue recuperar a sua bolsa, ele volta para o elevador e encontra Aurora que está vestida de Ginny.

– Ginny querida, não precisava me esperar. Eu ia achar nosso quarto sozinho. Vai lá, me encontre lá em cima ok? - disse ele, antes de se afastar

– Ele está completamente bêbado. Meu papai não bebe mais do que 2 taças de vinho e logo hoje ele escolhe para aparecer totalmente tonto. - disse em frustração Aurora

– Ok, vamos fazer o que ele pediu e ir lá pra cima. - fala Lauren levando a menina para outro elevador.

Assim que as duas entram no elevador, Darren e Mia surgem e entram no primeiro elevador. Eles estão abraçados e falando em ir para a suíte de lua de mel no hotel quando o moreno tem uma surpresa.

A surpresa não era nada mais nada menos que Christopher Paul Colfer, seu amor de juventude, que estava no lado de fora do elevador sorrindo e acenando para ele.


	19. The Reunion

Após o incidente no elevador, que possibilitou o re-encontro de Chris e Darren depois de mais de 12 anos, o castanho se via no corredor muito confuso. O que de fato estava acontecendo e por que seu ex-marido estava agarrado com uma mulher no elevador? Além disso, o moreno parecia assustado com a presença do escritor.

O castanho estava andando cambaleante pelo corredor que dava no seu quarto, por conta da bebida e também por ter visto Darren Criss novamente.

– Ginny Criss, eu quero que você apareça agora! Eu exijo explicações. - gritava autoritário Chris

Foi então que as duas meninas saíram dos seus quartos que coincidentemente, ou não, eram um de frente ao outro.

– Oh céus, estou vendo tudo dobrado agora. - falou o castanho parando, totalmente confuso

– Papai, sou eu, a Aurora. - falou a pequena Colfer

– Aurora que saudades. Venha cá. - disse o homem abrindo os braços para a filha que o abraçou - Vem você também Ginny. - chamou ele e a menina obedeceu e abraçou seu pai - As minhas meninas... - suspirou antes de se afastar, agora mostrando um olhar mais severo - Vocês duas podem me explicar que loucura é essa?

Antes que as gêmeas pudessem explicar qualquer coisa, Lauren surgiu na porta.

– Desculpe interromper o re-encontro familiar mas, que tal essa conversa acontecer aqui dentro do quarto. - sugeriu a mulher baixa

– Lauren!- exclamou Chris empolgado abraçando a antiga amiga - É tão bom ver você... - falou se afastando e entrando no quarto, junto com as meninas

Lauren fechou a porta e entrou no quarto, encontrando as duas meninas sentadas juntas numa poltrona enquanto Chris andava de um lado ao outro extremamente nervoso.

– Ok. Uma de vocês duas, que no momento não consigo se lembrar quem foi exatamente, me disse que Darren sabia que eu estava vindo para cá. E eu vim aqui para dizer que o homem que eu vi no elevador não tinha a menor ideia que nós estávamos no mesmo planeta e quem dirá no mesmo hotel. - falou Chris em forma de bronca

– Então você já viu o papai? - perguntou Aurora

– Sim, eu já vi. - falou em frustração caindo no sofá - Ele ficou todo pálido como estivesse vendo um fantasma. - disse enquanto deitava nesse sofá - Olha, eu confesso que ao longo desses anos já imaginei diversas cenas de como nós iríamos nos rever e podem ter certeza que ver Darren enroscado com uma mulher dentro de um elevador e eu acenando para eles como completo idiota não foi uma delas.

Chris parou de falar quando Mark surgiu no lugar usando uma sunga. O castanho não imaginava que seu mordomo fosse tão musculoso assim.

– Ma-Mark, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou assustado

– Vou nadar senhor, se importa? - respondeu o mordomo

– Não, não. Vá se divertir, alguém de nós tem que fazer isso. - falou se enrolando um pouco com as palavras

Mark deu de ombros e caminhou em direção a porta mas foi interrompido por Lauren que quase esbarrou no mordomo. A mulher se encantou rapidamente pelo homem e vice-versa.

– Ah Lauren, quero que você conheça o Mark, o nosso mordomo. - apresentou Chris - Mark, essa é a Lauren, a governanta do Darren.

– É um prazer conhecê-la. - falou Mark para Lauren, pegando na mão da mulher e dando-lhe um beijo bem delicado

– O prazer é todo meu. - falou a baixa após o homem soltar a sua mão

– Ok, interrompendo as apresentações, essas duas meninas iam me explicar o porquê que o outro pai delas não tinha a mínima ideia que eu estou aqui. - falou Chris autoritário se levantando

– Elas iam? - perguntou Mark

– Aham. - respondeu Chris - Podem falando agora mocinhas!

– Bom, então eu vou dar um rolê pela piscina para deixar vocês a vontade. - falou Lauren virando-se e indo em direção a porta

– Permita-me acompanhá-la senhorita. - disse o Mark seguindo a governanta

– Esperem um instante aí. - pediu o Colfer fazendo os dois virarem - Alguém sabe de algo que eu não sei?

– Papai, o pai Darren vai se casar. - confessa Aurora fazendo Chris cair no sofá boquiaberto - E com a queixo-rubro, papai ela é terrível. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer! - implorou a gêmea londrina

– Papai, ela definitivamente não é a pessoa certa pra ele e o único jeito dele não fazer essa besteira é se... - para de falar - Fala você Aurora, você conhece o papai Chris melhor.

Aurora se levanta e senta do lado de seu pai.

– É se ele ver você novamente. - falou Aurora

– Esperem, vocês estão tentando me jogar pra cima dele? - perguntou agora bravo o pai

– Estamos sim papai. - confessou a pequena Colfer

– Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. - insistiu Ginny

Enquanto as meninas falavam, Lauren e Mark tentavam sair do quarto de forma que Chris não pudesse ver. O mordomo e a governanta não queriam que o Colfer soubesse que a dupla estava envolvida nos planos das gêmeas. Porém, a tentativa foi em vão.

– Podem parando aí! - gritou Chris fazendo Lauren e Mark pararem - Vocês sabiam de tudo isso? - perguntou severo

– Bom, eu não sabia. - começou a dizer a mulher

E assim a dupla começou a falar coisas aleatórias ao mesmo tempo querendo provar para Chris que eles não tinham nada a ver com os planos das meninas. Lauren e Mark recebem um olhar severo do castanho e resolveram se render e, juntos confessaram que estavam envolvidos nesse re-encontro do ex-casal.

– Olhem só, vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui. - disse o castanho sério interrompendo Lauren e Mark - Darren Criss e eu não temos absolutamente nada em comum. Não mais. E além do mais, ele parecia muito contente com sua noiva que se veste como um personagem do The Rock Horror Show. E eu quero que você duas explicam para seu outro pai que estou aqui com um único propósito, que é destrocar vocês. Agora vamos resolver isso tudo logo! Entendido? -falou seriamente o escritor

–x-

Darren, na primeira oportunidade que teve, saiu da suíte para procurar pela pessoa que ele viu na frente do elevador. O homem era tão parecido com seu amor de juventude que chegou a assustar o moreno. _Será que era Chris mesmo ou foi só imaginação? Ou será que é uma pessoa muito parecida? Devo estar enganado já que não vejo Chris há mais de 12 anos. Não pode ser ele... Ou pode?_

Assim que chegou no corredor, o moreno viu Aurora, que estava vestida de Ginny vagando tranquilamente.

– Ginny, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o homem

– Só estou andando por aí, tem algum problema? - respondeu a garota com uma outra pergunta

– Não nenhum. Ah, você pode ficar uns instantes com a Mia? Eu tenho que resolver alguns negócios. - pediu

– Claro que posso. - falou a menina

– Muito obrigado. - agradeceu o homem voltando a andar, porém ele para no meio do caminho - Ginny espera. Como você acha que estou? Seja sincera. - perguntou

– Você está incrível pai. - disse a menina

– Sério?

– Com certeza. - respondeu

E assim o homem andou até o elevador para descer para o térreo. O nervosismo do possível re-encontro com o ex-marido estava tomando conta de si. Assim que ele chegou no andar que queria, ele saiu rapidamente encontrando com a verdadeira Ginny, que está vestida de Aurora

– Oi pai. - saudou a menina

– Oi. Você não ia ficar com Mia? - perguntou o homem

– Eu ia? - perguntou a menina confusa - Ah, eu ia. Na verdade estou procurando por ela. - esclareceu - É tão bom te ver de novo. - disse a garota feliz abraçando o pai

– É bom te ver tampinha. - falou enquanto Ginny se afasta, ele reparou que sua filha vestia uma roupa diferente - Bonita roupa.

– Ah, obrigada. - falou um pouco confusa

– Agora vai lá procurar por Mia, tenho que resolver alguns negócios! - falou o homem se afastando

A menina caminhou até o segundo elevador e ficou esperando o mesmo chegar no térreo. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, saiu de lá Mia.

– Ginny, você viu seu pai? - perguntou a mulher

– Está falando comigo? - questionou confusa a garota

– Não, com a rainha da Inglaterra... É claro que é com você. - falou irritada

– Ah, Mia. - diz a menina agora entendendo a situação

– Vamos lá garota, aonde seu pai está? - questionou já impaciente

– Bom, ele foi por ali. - disse apontando para a direção contrária que seu pai realmente foi - Eu acho.

– Ok, vou procurá-lo. Se você vê-lo, avise que ele está atrasado e que estou esperando. - falou Mia se afastando de Ginny

– Pode deixar, Queixo-Rubro. - disse Ginny

– x -

Mia caminhou até um bar onde um homem sentado em um banco no balcão estava tentando curar sua ressaca. A mulher não imaginava que aquele era o ex-marido de seu noivo. A mulher se sentou do lado desse cara, que estava com a cabeça baixa. O barman chegou com uma bebida com uma coloração esverdeada.

– Senhor, aqui está sua bebida. - chamou o barman fazendo o homem se levantar - Beba, vai te fazer melhor. Não me pergunte o que tem aí. - disse entregando o copo para o homem

– Muito obrigado. - agradeceu o castanho que em seguida deu um gole na bebida

– O que a senhorita quer? - perguntou o barman para a mulher

– Um martini duplo por favor. - pediu Mia

Demorou alguns instantes até que o barman voltasse.

– Aqui está seu martini senhorita. - falou entregando a bebida para a mulher - E sua conta senhor. É só assinar que colocaremos na conta de sua estadia aqui no hotel. - diz entregando um papel e uma caneta para o homem

O homem começa a assinar e Mia sem querer o observa, vendo a assinatura do outro cliente. Ela fica boquiaberta ao saber que sentado do lado do maior escritor de casamentos da Europa e do mundo: Chris Colfer.

– Vo-você é Chris Colfer? O escritor de casamentos? - perguntou surpresa a mulher

– Culpado. - respondeu entregando o papel ao barman

– Oh meu Deus, eu vi a sua matéria comentando sobre o casamento Real e fiquei completamente apaixonada. Acabei virando uma fã sua e agora que vou me casar, estou lendo mais suas matérias ultimamente. - falou empolgada

– Você é uma fã minha? - perguntou surpreso - É muito difícil achar fãs meus que estão prestes a casar.

– Sim, e posso confessar uma coisa? - pergunta num sussurro, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - Eu daria tudo para você escrever sobre o meu casamento.

– Sério? - questionou surpreso - Bem, eu poderia considerar o seu caso... - começou a dizer

– Você jura? Oh meu Deus! Isso seria incrível! - comemorou empolgada - Eita, estou gritando no seu ouvido e nem apresentei. Mia Swier. - falou a mulher estendendo a mão para o homem

E os dois começaram a conversar sobre o casamento. Mia estava tão empolgada com a ideia de ser tema de um artigo de Chris Colfer, que em nenhum momento citou o nome de seu noivo. O castanho ouvia tudo que a mulher tinha a falar de forma atenta porque afinal, essa mulher e seu noivo seriam o tema de uma de sua matéria.

– x -

Enquanto seu ex-marido e sua atual noiva terminavam sua conversa no bar, Darren se via atordoado a procura de Chris. O moreno tinha certeza de que tinha visto seu amor de juventude na frente daquele elevador.

Darren continuava sua busca incessante até chegar na piscina do hotel. O rapaz já estava ficando nervoso porque até o momento, aquilo estava sendo meio em vão. Para surpresa e susto do moreno, seus futuro sogros surgiram do nada para discutir sobre o casamento.

– Darren finalmente te encontramos! - falou Patrick enquanto o casal se aproximava

– Darren, eu realmente estou adorando esse lugar. Simplesmente perfeito para o casamento. - falou empolgada a mãe de Mia

– Eu também. - falou fingindo interesse - Com toda a certeza. - murmurou quando finalmente percebeu o que conseguiu achar o que procurava

Darren observava encantado Chris chegando na piscina por um caminho alternativo. Ele estava sentindo praticamente a mesma sensação que teve quando viu aquele castanho pela primeira vez no corredor daquele Cruzeiro. Porém agora, o seu ex-marido estava um pouco mais alto, tinha mudado seu penteado e parecia mais musculoso, além de é claro, estar ainda mais bonito que há anos atrás.

– Quantas pessoas da sua família você pretende convidar para a cerimônia? Só me dá uma estimativa. - pediu a sogra

– Olha, posso falar disso depois? Eu ainda não tenho certeza. - afirmou o moreno se afastando rapidamente indo em direção ao outro lado da piscina, onde Chris se encontrava

Darren estava tão concentrado em ir até Chris, que acabou esbarrando em várias pessoas no caminho até uma delas o fez cair dentro da piscina. A queda chamou a atenção do castanho que ficou extremamente encantado e nervoso no momento em que percebeu que estava prestes a falar com seu ex-marido.

O moreno nadou até a beirada da piscina e saiu da mesma, ficando frente a frente do seu amor de juventude.

– Oi Darren. - saudou nervoso Chris

– Oi Chris. - respondeu o moreno

Os dois se olharam nervosamente por um instantes completamente em silêncio. O moreno aproveitou esse momento e pegou uma toalha com uma funcionária que passou por eles.

– Quem diria, é você mesmo. - falou o castanho, interrompendo o silêncio

– Chris, está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei? - perguntou enquanto secava um pouco seus cabelos - Tipo, eu estou surpreso por te ver depois de todos esses anos mas você não parece estar muito surpreso por me ver. - falou em confusão Darren

– Eu posso explicar porque ele está aqui. - falou Aurora antes que Chris falasse algo, a menina agora está próxima dos dois homens

– Ginny, você sabe quem é ele? - questionou confuso o moreno

– Na verdade eu sei e na verdade não sou a Ginny. - começou a explicar a ruiva

– Na verdade eu sou. - disse a verdadeira Ginny se aproximando dos homens e da outra gêmea

– Aurora? Ginny? - falava incrédulo e super confuso - Como isso aconteceu?

– Bem, você e o papai pensam igual porque nos mandaram para o mesmo acampamento onde tudo se revelou. - explicou Aurora

– Elas trocaram de lugar Dare. - complementou Chris

– Então vocês querem me dizer que a Aurora estava comigo esse tempo todo? - questionou ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo

– É que quando fiquei sabendo que eu tinha um outro pai, fiquei tão empolgada. E pelo que a Ginny falava, você parecia ser um cara incrível e então eu queria te conhecer. E o mesmo aconteceu com a minha irmã então trocamos de lugar. Você está zangado comigo? - perguntou a ruiva de Londres

– Mas é claro que não querida. - falou enquanto abria os braços a fim de chamar Aurora para um abraço - Eu não acredito que seja você. - disse abraçando a filha por alguns instantes até se afastarem - Me desculpa, acabei te molhando.

– Não, tudo bem. - respondeu Aurora, que depois caminhou para o lado da irmã

– Ginny, você estava em Londres esse tempo todo? - perguntou o moreno surpreso

– Aham. - respondeu sorrindo a garota da Califórnia

– Vem cá tampinha. - disse de braços abertos Darren, chamando a filha para o abraço

– Eu estava com saudades. - falou Ginny abraçando o pai - O papai Chris é incrível pai, não sei como você o deixou escapar. - comentou a garota enquanto se afastava do moreno

– Garotas, por que vocês não deixam eu e Darren conversarmos por alguns instantes em particular? - pediu o castanho

– Claro. - respondeu Aurora

– Fiquem a vontade. - falou logo depois Ginny

As duas meninas se afastaram deixando os dois adultos sozinhos. Darren senta na cadeira de praia que estava próxima continuando a se secar.

– Eu não acredito nisso. Ver Aurora e Ginny juntas, ver você. Isso é- ai. - geme de dor o moreno quando passa a toalha em um machucado na testa, que foi criado graças a queda na piscina

– Permita-me ajudar você. - disse Chris - Você por acaso tem um estojo de primeiro socorros? - perguntou o castanho a uma funcionária que estava passando

– Claro, já vou lhe trazer. - respondeu a funcionária

– Por que você não deita? - sugeriu Chris enquanto sentava na cadeira

Darren faz o que seu ex-marido sugere e os dois ficam em silêncio apenas se entreolhando de forma nervosa. O clima é totalmente cortado pela risada do moreno.

– Por que você está rindo? - perguntou confuso o castanho

– É que o fato de que eu cai na piscina me lembrou da gente no Cruzeiro. Lembra? Eu pedi para que dois caras te pegarem para jogar na piscina. - explicou o moreno ainda rindo um pouco

– Como eu poderia esquecer? Fiquei com tanta raiva. - falou num tom sonhador o castanho

– E depois eu te dei um susto, fazendo você pensar que me afoguei. - continuou Darren

– Argh, aquela brincadeira foi de muito mal gosto. Eu fiquei apavorado quando te vi mergulhando e demorando pra voltar. - reclamou

– Então eu surgi e acabei te beijando na frente de todo mundo. - murmurou sorrindo - Mas você saiu correndo porque estava com medo do que as pessoas iam falar, sendo que não haviam pessoas vaiando e sim aplaudindo naquele momento. E eu te falei que você não deveria se envergonhar e sim enfrentar os preconceituosos de cabeça erguida. - continuou a contar

Chris não respondeu e ficou apenas olhando para seu ex-marido, que fazia o mesmo. A troca de olhares foi interrompida pela funcionária do hotel que trazia o estojo de primeiros socorros.

– Aqui está senhor. - falou a mulher entregando o estojo

– Obrigado. - agradeceu Chris

A mulher se retirou e Chris abriu o estojo de primeiros socorros, retirando o que era necessário para fazer o curativo sob o olhar atento de Darren.

– Sabe Chris, você mudou tanto. - fala Darren

– Mudei para melhor ou para pior? - questionou

– Para melhor com certeza. - diz sorrindo o moreno

Antes que o castanho pudesse responder algo, a voz de uma mulher é ouvida fazendo-os se virarem para a direção do som.

– Até que fim eu te achei! - disse Mia - Ah, que bom que vocês já se conheceram. - falou a mulher enquanto Chris se levantava - Esse é o Chris Colfer, o cara que escreve textos maravilhosos falando sobre casamentos e ele vai escrever sobre o nosso. - fala enquanto Darren se levanta - Espera, eu não estou entendendo... Como vocês se conheceram? E Dare, por que você está todo molhado? - pergunta a mulher bastante confusa

– Você vai escrever sobre o meu casamento? - perguntou Darren para Chris

– Bem, eu não sabia que era o seu casamento. - respondeu o castanho, surpreso e confuso

– Como a gente se conheceu? Como vocês se conheceram? - questionou confuso o moreno

– Eu estou perdendo alguma coisa? - perguntou Mia confusa

– Oi querida. - falou Aurora surgindo do lado de Mia, vestida como Ginny

– Oi Ginny. - respondeu a mulher

– Oi querida. - falou Ginny surgindo no outro lado da mulher

– Aah! - gritou ao ver a outra gêmea

– Querida, eu já te contei que a Ginny é gêmea? - perguntou Darren

– Não, acho que você esqueceu esse pequeno detalhe. - falou assustada

– Fica tranquila querida, ele também não nos contou. - afirmou Ginny - E na verdade, eu sou a Ginny e ela é a Aurora. Eu fingia ser ela enquanto ela fingia ser eu. E esse é o nosso outro pai: Chris Colfer. - anunciou a gêmea da Califórnia

– Ele é seu outro pai. - falou confusa

– É. - responderam as duas simultaneamente

– Então quer dizer que vocês dois um dia já foram casados. - afirmou tentando entender a situação

– Culpado de novo. - disse Chris sem jeito

– Mas que coincidência nós estarmos todos aqui no mesmo hotel no mesmo final de semana. É realmente um mundo muito pequeno. - falou ironicamente Mia

– Pois é, e cada vez menor. - afirmou Darren

– x -

Após a reunião familiar, as gêmeas insistiram em sair para jantar com seus dois pais. Enquanto Chris teve que ouvir um discurso vindo de Aurora, que estava dizendo para que ele ir, Darren escutou as reclamações de Mia, que se sentia bastante ameaçada com a volta do ex-marido de seu noivo.

Às 7 da noite, Darren e Ginny chegaram na portaria do hotel e ficaram a espera de Chris e Aurora. A espera porém não foi muito longa e os moradores de Londres surgiram no lugar. O moreno perdeu o fôlego e se sentiu hipnotizado quando viu seu ex-marido se aproximando. Chris estava com um suéter chumbo remangado, calça skinny preta, um sapato e seu cabelo estava com um topete levemente levantado, e quando viu o mais baixo, o escritor teve sensações semelhantes a do outro homem. Darren estava com uma camiseta branca básica com uma camiseta xadrez azul, uma calça jeans, um mocassim tabaco e com o cabelo cortado baixo porém mostrando os cachos. Os moradores de Londres se aproximaram dos outros dois.

– Darren, você tem alguma ideia de onde elas estão nos levando? - questionou Chris confuso

– Não faço a menor ideia. - respondeu

– Ok, eu também não sei.

– Vamos gente, não podemos nos atrasar. - chamou Ginny

Os quatros entraram no automóvel e partiram para o lugar misterioso. Durante o trajeto, os adultos e as crianças mantiveram uma conversa bem agradável. Passados pouco mais de 20 minutos, o carro chegou no lugar do jantar: um pier. Todos saíram do veículo e, Chris e Darren estavam ainda mais confusos em relação a esse jantar.

– É aqui que vamos jantar? - perguntou Darren confuso

– Na verdade é ali. - falou Ginny apontando a um grande iate ancorado na Baía, afastado da superfície - Ele é nosso essa noite

Um barco então leva eles para o belo iate e com total segurança, eles adentram na embarcação.

– Posso saber o quanto estamos pagando por isso? - perguntou Darren

– Bem, nós juntamos nossas mesadas. - respondeu Aurora

– Até parece Aurora. - falou ironicamente

– Bem, tia Hannah nos ajudou um pouco. - explicou novamente a ruiva

– Aurora! - protestou Chris sabendo que a filha estava mentindo

– Ok, ela nos ajudou muito. - confessou a menina de Londres

– Vamos gente, vocês irão adorar. - chamou empolgada Ginny

Os quatro caminharam até uma porta fechada.

– Chris e Darren, o jantar os espera. - anunciou Ginny abrindo a porta

Atrás da porta havia uma sala ampla com vista para a Baía. O lugar estava decorado de forma romântica com algumas velas espelhadas. Bem no meio havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras. O ex-casal estava encantado com a beleza da decoração.

– Bom, mesa posta só para dois. - comentou Darren

– Essa é a outra parte da surpresa: nós não vamos jantar com vocês. - explicou Aurora

– Mas eu vou. - anunciou Lauren entrando na sala, vestindo trajes de uma garçonete - Meu nome é Lauren e irei servi-los essa noite. Sem piadinhas ok?

– E eu sou Mark. - anunciou o homem adentrando pela mesma entrada de Lauren, vestindo vestimentas semelhantes a ela - Alguém aceita champanhe? - ofereceu - Antes de mais nada, peço que não demitam essa linda senhorita aqui ao meu lado e a mim por nós estávamos seguindo rigorosamente as ordens dessas audaciosas mocinhas.

– Aurora, a música por favor. - pediu Lauren

A garota pega o controle e aperta uns do botões. A instrumental de "Back at One" invade o lugar, causando a volta de memórias felizes para Darren e Chris.

– Bom, vamos indo. Aproveitem. - diz Ginny saindo junto com Aurora

– Espere, elas estão recriando a noite em que nos conhecemos melhor. Aquela festa em nos encontramos sem querer depois do episódio nos corredores daquele cruzeiro. E essa música estava tocando quase nos beijamos pela primeira vez. - falou Darren, ainda tentando absorver a informação - Como elas sabem disso?

– Aurora leu "Love x Distance" e no livro tinha esse momento narrado. - esclareceu Chris

– Então realmente aquele livro foi inspirado na nossa história? - perguntou o moreno recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - Eu sempre desconfiei.

– É meio óbvio para nós certo? E parece que pra elas também. - disse sinceramente o castanho

– Desculpe interromper a conversa, mais aceitam champanhe? - perguntou Mark se aproximando do ex-casal

– Sim, eu quero. - respondeu Darren pegando uma das taças, e Chris fez o mesmo

– Bem, vamos nos retirar. Fiquem a vontade. - falou Lauren saindo da sala, seguida de Mark

Darren anda em direção a janela que dá vista a Baía, sendo seguido por Chris que fica posicionado no lado do moreno.

– Sabe que eu não entro em navio desde daquela viagem. - confessou Darren

– Pra dizer a verdade, eu também. - respondeu Christopher

– Então vamos brindar a... - levantou a taça o moreno

– Nossas filhas. - respondeu rapidamente, terminando a sentença do ex-marido

– Nossas filhas. - repetiu batendo a sua taça com a do outro homem

Um silêncio se estabelece. Os dois homem tem em seus rostos um enorme sorriso. Aquele jantar, fruto do plano bem arquitetado das gêmeas estavam trazendo a tona momentos felizes do passado vividos dentro de um Cruzeiro.

Enquanto isso, as duas meninas observavam a cena pelo vidro da porta bem satisfeitas com o resultado que aquele jantar estava trazendo: seus pais estavam sorrindo brilhantemente. Porém, elas tiveram que sair pois Chris e Darren perceberam que as gêmeas estavam vendo tudo.

– Bem, quando estivermos realmente a sós, acho que nós poderíamos falar sobre tudo que aconteceu. - começou a dizer o moreno - Nosso divórcio foi tão conturbado. Tudo acabou de uma forma tão rápida.

– Tudo começou rápido Darren. - comentou Chris

– Disso eu me lembro perfeitamente. - confessou sorrindo o moreno, fazendo o rapaz rir

– Desculpe interromper novamente. - falou Lauren na porta - Vocês querem o jantar agora?

– Por mim tudo bem, e você Darren? - questionou Christopher

– Acho que vou querer o jantar agora também. - afirmou o moreno

Chris e Darren então caminharam até a mesa e sentaram-se nas cadeiras. Lauren rapidamente chegou trazendo dois pratos com sopa. A mulher colocou-os sob a mesa e se retirou.

– Bem, voltando ao que estávamos falando antes, eu fiquei meses e até anos tentando superar aquilo. - confessou Darren

– Olha eu também mas não era o que nós queríamos? Quero dizer, o que você queria porque me lembro muito bem de você falando para Lauren que estava querendo pedir divórcio. - disse num tom triste

– Sim, eu me lembro. Mas no fundo, um lado meu queria divórcio porque você ficava extremamente abatido quando Hannah ficava doente já que em São Francisco não dava para fazer muita coisa a não ser esperar. Agora, o outro queria que você continuasse morando comigo mas isso seria muito egoísta da minha parte sabe? Então eu conversei naquela manhã com Lauren e você entendeu errado. - explicou - Aí você fez o que eu não tive coragem de fazer: pedir o divórcio. - confessou com a voz embargada - E partiu tanto meu coração te ver partir. Na nossa despedida nós trocamos palavras de amor e nosso último beijo. E... por um momento, eu queria ir atrás de você. - falou com lágrimas escorrendo na face

– E por que você não foi? - falou com a voz embargada, num tom de raiva

– Eu não sabia que você queria isso e pensei talvez que essa seria a melhor solução para tudo. - explicou

O acerto de contas do passado fez os dois rapazes chorarem por aquele triste término. Os dois pensavam que aquilo era o melhor a fazer mas os seus corações, no fundo, não queriam acabar com esse amor.

– Ok, vamos parar de falar do passado porque quem vive de passado é museu. - falou Chris limpando as lágrimas - Vamos resolver como vai ficar a situação das meninas ok?

– Tudo bem. - concordou

O jantar infelizmente não acaba saindo como o planejado para as gêmeas. A ideia era juntar seus pais novamente porém a única coisa que saiu de lá foram os sentimentos de tristeza tragos pelo término do casamento entre Chris e Darren e, a resolução do problema das gêmeas. As meninas então resolvem tomar atitudes drásticas.

No dia seguinte, Chris e Darren estavam fechando suas contas no hotel. O castanho estava voltando para Londres com Aurora enquanto o moreno ia para a fazendo com Ginny.

– Ok, então está combinado certo? Ginny vai passar natal comigo. - falou Chris

– Sim e Aurora vem pra cá na Páscoa. - confirmou Darren

– Senhor, o táxi já chegou. - falou Mark se chegando perto do dois rapazes

– Ok, pode ficar nos esperando. Cadê as meninas? - perguntou o castanho

– Elas disseram que já estão descendo. - afirmou o mordomo

– Muito obrigado, pode ficar lá no táxi que já estamos indo. - afirmou o escritor e Mark caminhou em direção a porta de entrada

Chris e Darren resolveram todas suas pendências com o hotel e então esperaram pelas gêmeas. Cerca de 5 minutos depois, Ginny e Aurora surgiram vestidas com roupas idênticas só que com cores diferentes.

– Aurora que roupas são essas? Nós temos que pegar um avião. - falou Chris

– É o seguinte. A gente pensou bastante e percebemos que nós estávamos sendo totalmente enganadas. - afirmou a gêmea 1

– Bem, o papai Darren prometeu que nós íamos acampar. Então nós queremos fazer isso, com vocês. - completou a gêmea 2

– Mas que acampamento? - perguntou confuso Darren

– O que a gente faz antes das aulas começarem. Esqueceu? - explicou a gêmea 1

– Aurora vai trocar essa roupa. Nós temos um vôo marcado. - falou Chris para a gêmea 2

– Tem certeza que eu sou a Aurora? - questionou séria a gêmea 2

– Mas é claro que eu sei. - retrucou um pouco nervoso o castanho

– Só que não dá pra ter 100% de certeza, não é? - questionou sugestiva a gêmea 1

– Meninas isso é ridículo, seu pai Chris vai perder o avião. - protestou irritado Darren

As gêmeas se entreolharam sorrindo. Elas queriam que Chris perdesse o avião.

– Aurora! - gritou com raiva Chris

– Que é? - perguntaram as duas em uníssono

Darren se abaixa e começa a observar atentamente as duas meninas a fim de descobrir quem é quem. Depois de visualizar com bastante precisão, ele chega a uma conclusão.

– Você é a Ginny. - falou o moreno apontando para a gêmea 2

– Tem certeza pai? Você não vai querer mandar a garota errada para Londres. - disse a gêmea 2

– Ou vai? - completou a gêmea 1

O moreno ficou ainda mais confuso e se levantou. As meninas estavam realmente conseguindo mais uma vez passar a perna nos seus pais.

– Nós temos uma proposta. - anunciou a gêmea 1 - Nós vamos para a casa do papai Darren e nós quatro vamos sair para acampar.

– Então quando voltarmos, falaremos quem é Ginny e quem é Aurora. - completou a gêmea 2

– O que acham? - gêmea 1 questiona


	20. It's Over

**Olá leitores \o/**

**Como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo de Operação Cupido. Eu terminei isso há uns 2 dias atrás mas tive que passar toda a fic pra cá. Seria interessante vocês relerem os primeiros capítulos porque fiz pequenas mudanças. Li tudo e reparei o quanto o meu estilo de escrita mudou desde o início dessa fic, e para melhor.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem.**

* * *

O avião com destino a Londres levantou voo mas sem três passageiros. Darren e Chris tiveram que aceitar as condições das gêmeas, porque eles não podiam trocar novamente as meninas de lugar. Os adultos sentiam vergonha daquela situação pois eles como pais, não sabiam quem era quem. Aquelas meninas eram boas mesmo e por conta da genialidade delas, Chris, Darren, Ginny e Aurora iam acampar.

Quem não ficou muito feliz com essa história foi Mia, que se sentia ameaçada com a presença de Chris. Bem, ela percebia que seu noivo ainda tinha sentimentos pelo ex-marido e isso podia atrapalhar e muito os seus planos. E a mulher obviamente foi reclamar sobre isso com seu futuro esposo, enquanto ele arrumava as malas no jipe.

- Vocês quatro vão acampar por três dias? O que vou fazer durante esse tempo aqui sozinha na fazenda? Sentar e tricotar? – protestava irritada

- Amor, entenda, a situação é um tanto delicada. – respondeu Darren, enquanto colocava as malas no veículo

Naquele exato momento, Chris chegou na porta da casa e começou a assistir a briga de casal.

- Um tanto delicada? Eu vou ficar enquanto você, seu ex-marido e suas filhas vão acampar. – dizia extremamente irritada

- Olha, é parte do acordo. Nós quatro temos que acampar pra elas contarem quem é quem. Por favor Mia, entenda. – disse o moreno, tentando manter a calma

Chris então entrou em ação para tentar tirar Darren do sufoco. Ele caminhou até o casal de forma bem tranquila.

- Olá. – disse educadamente Chris – Está acontecendo algum problema aqui?

- Olha Chris, eu para ser sincera, não estou aceitando muito essa ideia de vocês quatro irem acampar.

- Eu te entendo Mia. Até eu não aceitaria. – respondeu sinceramente – Ter o ex-marido no saco de dormir no lado é bem estranho.

- Obrigado. – disse Mia

- E eu insisto que ela vá com a gente. – falou o castanho

- Chris eu... – tentou protestar Darren, mas foi interrompido por Chris

- Sério Dare, eu estraguei o final de semana de vocês. É o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Por favor, deixa. – pediu carinhosamente Chris

* * *

Meia hora depois, Darren estava terminando de colocar as malas no jipe com ajuda das gêmeas, que se vestiam de maneira idêntica exceto as cores das peças. O que elas não esperavam era ver Mia se aproximando com roupas de malhação e com um mochila enorme nas costas, e acompanhada por Chris.

- Pai, o que a Mia está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma das gêmeas

- O outro pai de vocês a convidou. – explicou o moreno – Sejam gentis.

As duas se olharam chateadas mas tiveram que aceitar a situação. Tudo para juntar seus pais novamente. As malas estavam todas no veículo então as meninas subiram no jipe e sentaram em seus lugares. Darren sentou no lugar do motorista enquanto Mia estava no carona. Chris observava tudo de fora.

- Prontinho, agora tudo está certo. – falou Chris com um sorriso

- Chris, o que você está fazendo? – questionou Darren, confuso

- Bem, eu não estou indo com vocês. – revelou o castanho

- Como é que é? – questionaram surpresas as gêmeas, ao mesmo tempo

- Eu pensei um pouco e entrei na conclusão que Mia tem que passar um momento a sós com Darren e as gêmeas porque depois do casamento, elas serão metade suas. – explicou o escritor

- Mas papai, o trato não foi esse. – protestou uma das garotas

- Eu sei querida mas vocês irão se divertir mais sem mim. – insistiu Colfer

- Bom, se você não vai e eu não preciso ir. Eu não sou uma amante da natureza. – falou Mia

- Eu insisto Mia, você tem que conhecer as meninas antes do grande dia. – afirmou Chris

E assim, Darren deu partida no jipe e saiu em direção as montanhas.

- Tchau pessoal! Divirtam-se! – gritava e acena Chris

Enquanto Chris gritava e acenava para o jipe que se afastava rapidamente, Lauren se aproximou do castanho.

- Ai Chris, você é um gênio. Eu daria tudo pra ver essa mulher escalando uma montanha. – comentou a mulher, fazendo o castanho rir

* * *

Para chegar no Lago onde Darren e Ginny costumam acampar, havia uma trilha como uma espécie de obstáculo. O adulto e as gêmeas estavam tirando de letra mas Mia nem tanto. Ela subia com sua mochila com muita dificuldade. Darren e uma das gêmeas iam na frente enquanto via Mia exausta e a outra atrás.

A mulher sentou em uma das pedras, super exausta. A gêmea que estava atrás aproveitou a oportunidade para brincar um pouco com a futura madrasta. A jovem pegou pedras e começou a colocar na mochila da megera.

- Eu vou matar meu personal trainer. Ele disse que eu estava em ótima forma. – reclamava a mulher – Alguém me dá minha garrafa d'água? – pediu a mulher

- Esperem pessoal, deixem a Mia descansar. – pediu Darren

- Pai, nesse ritmo vamos demorar três dias pra chegar no lago. – protestou a gêmea que andava na frente

- Aqui está sua água. – disse a gêmea que antes estava andando atrás de Mia entregando a garrafa d'água para a mulher

- Obrigada. – agradeceu enquanto pegava a garrafa

Mia colocou a garrafa de água na boca mas não esperava ver uma lagartixa que uma das gêmeas tinha colocado nela, enquanto Darren não via. A mulher não teve outra reação a não ser gritar e jogar a garrafa no chão. Por conta do susto, ela acabou caindo no chão. Enquanto as gêmeas riam, o homem correu para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Mia você está bem? – perguntou Darren perguntou, recebendo alguns gritos como resposta – Querida, o que aconteceu?

- Ela encontrou esse bichinho na garrafa. – explicou uma das gêmeas enquanto segurava a lagartixa

- Mia, ele não ia te fazer mal. – afirmou o moreno

- É claro mas eu detesto bichos que rastejam. – diz Mia, ainda um pouco nervosa

- Tá bom. Meninas, vão ajudar a Mia. – mandou o adulto

- Não, não precisa. Eu posso ir sozinha. Pode ir na frente amor, eu vou logo em seguida. – disse a mulher

Darren começa a caminhar. Uma das gêmeas coloca disfarçadamente a lagartixa na cabeça da Mia e as duas meninas andaram em direção ao pai delas.

- Ei Mia, tem uma coisa bem na sua cabeça. – avisou uma das gêmeas enquanto andava

Mia, com medo, colocou a mão na sua cabeça e viu que era a mesma lagartixa que estava na garrafa anteriormente. E como na última vez, ela gritou e acabou que a lagartixa se rastejou chegando a sua boca, que estava aberta por conta dos gritos ficando presa nos lábios dela. A mulher ficou desesperada e tentava tirar o bicho de sua boca. Depois de muito esforço, a missão foi concluída com sucesso e ela cuspiu a lagartixa longe. Agora ele grita de nojo enquanto passava a mão na sua boca.

Darren correu para ver a noiva, sendo seguido pelas gêmeas.

- Querida, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o homem preocupado

- Elas sabem. – acusou a mulher, apontando para as duas meninas

- Pai, a gente estava bem atrás de você. – afirmou uma das meninas

- O que teríamos feito? – disse a outra gêmea

- Vem Mia, vamos indo. Temos que chegar ao lago antes que escureça. – falou Darren

* * *

Após isso, nenhum outro incidente aconteceu e quando o sol estava se pondo, os quatro chegaram no lago. Rapidamente eles montaram suas barracas e acenderam a fogueira. A noite chegou e os adultos com as gêmeas sentaram em volta da fogueira. Darren e as gêmeas estão comendo enquanto Mia está se debatendo por conta das quantidades de mosquito.

- Tem certeza que você não quer truta? – questionou uma das gêmeas para a mulher

- Pela milésima vez, não, eu não gosto de truta. – respondeu um pouco irritada Mia – Irei esperar pelo café da manhã. O que teremos?

- Truta. – respondeu os três ao mesmo tempo

- Qual é Mia, faz parte da experiência. – afirmou Darren, para tentar convencer Mia de comer a truta

- E qual é a outra parte dessa "experiência"? Morrer picada por mosquitos. – disse a mulher enquanto batia em suas pernas – Parece que eles gostam desse repelente. – fala mostrando a garrafa transparente com um líquido, o repelente

- Deixa eu ver. – falou o homem pegando a garrafinha que logo em seguida cheirou – Mas é claro que você vai atrair todos os mosquitos com isso. O que tem aqui é água com açúcar. Aonde você arrumou isso? – questionou confuso

Mia olha para as duas meninas que disfarçam comendo seus respectivos pratos. A mulher no auge de sua irritação achou melhor se recolher. Ela cuidaria das pestinhas depois.

- Eu vou tomar uma pílula gigante e vou dormir. – falou a mulher se levantando – Boa noite amor. – disse para Darren antes de beijá-lo, para provocar as gêmeas que se entreolhavam com nojo da cena

* * *

As gêmeas esperaram seu pai e Mia dormirem para colocar o grande plano em ação. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar ninguém. Elas entraram da madrasta e começaram a puxar o colchonete da mulher para fora com todo o cuidado. Felizmente ela dormia tão profundamente, e roncava inclusive, que a tarefa foi efetuada com sucesso. Ginny e Aurora colocaram o colchonete para flutuar na lagoa e sorriram triunfantes com o ato feito.

A manhã chegou e Mia foi acordada com beijos. Mas não eram de quem ela pensava, infelizmente (para ela).

- Ai Dare, que gostoso. – gemia ainda sonolenta a mulher

Mas foi aí que ela finalmente abriu os olhos e viu quem estava lhe beijando era um pássaro. A primeira reação de Mia foi começar a gritar.

- Darren! – gritou para que toda a floresta pudesse ouvir, antes de cair na água do lago

Darren saiu assustado de sua barraca e viu a mulher caindo na água. Pronto, agora as coisas passaram dos limites. Eles olharam para suas filhas que estavam dentro da barraca delas já aberta, sabendo quem tinha aprontado essa.

Rapidamente a mulher saiu da água totalmente enfurecida. Era como se uma fumaça escura saísse da cabeça de Mia, quase uma panela de pressão. Ela caminhou em direção a Darren e começou a falar.

- É o seguinte, cara. Assim que nos casarmos, eu vou mandar essas duas pestinhas para um colégio interno na Suíça. Sacou? – disse enfurecida – É elas ou eu, a escolha é toda sua.

- Elas. – respondeu com um sorriso Darren, fazendo as duas meninas não acreditarem na resposta

- O que você disse? – questionou Mia, incrédula

- Elas. E-L-A-S. Sacou? – respondeu sorrindo ainda mais

Ginny e Aurora finalmente tinha conseguido o que queriam: separar Darren de Mia. A mulher ficou morrendo de raiva e dava gritos que exalavam esse sentimento. Inclusive, a agora ex-noiva jogou na cara do moreno o anel de noivado. No fundo, Criss sabia que esse casamento nunca daria certo e que, talvez, seu coração ainda pertencia a outra pessoa.

Essa brincadeira que causou o término de noivado teve uma consequência além desse fim de relacionamento. As autoras da travessura ganharam um belo castigo na volta pra casa, que foi antecipada porque nenhum dos três queria aturar os ataques de Mia Swier.

* * *

Horas depois, o jipe de Darren chegou na fazenda. Quando os três começaram a descarregar o veículo, Chris surgiu na entrada da casa.

- Já voltaram? Se divertiram? – questionou o castanho

- Eu não diria que foi tão divertido. – disse uma das garotas pegando suas malas

- Nós vamos ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida. – disse a outra, também pegando sua mala

- Começando por agora. Vamos entrando meninas. – disse autoritário Darren

- Ué. Cadê Mia? – perguntou Chris

- Bem, a gente fez uma brincadeirinha com ela e Mia ficou um pouco zangada. – disse a primeira gêmea caminhando até Chris.

- Aí a gente deixou ela lá. – completou a outra, também se aproximando do castanho

- Zangada? Ela jogou a aliança em mim. – falou o moreno se aproximando do ex-marido e filhas

- Ai, a culpa é toda minha. Eu que insisti para que ela fosse. – falou arrependido Colfer

- Induzido. Induzido é a palavra certa pra essa situação. – disse Darren

- Papai, a gente sente muito. – disse uma das gêmeas

- Foi sem querer. – completou a outra

- Bem, o estrago já foi feito então... Agora as duas vão para o quarto. – mandou o moreno

As meninas se retiraram deixando o ex-casal sozinho.

- Essas meninas são impossíveis. – comentou Chris ainda envergonhado por ter colaborado com o fim do noivado de Darren

- Aham, elas são teimosas que nem você. Olhando assim, parece mesmo que são suas filhas biológicas. – comentou Darren

- Você também é muito teimoso também Darren Criss. – retrucou Colfer – Enfim, você não parece muito triste pelo fim do seu noivado.

- No fundo eu sabia que não tinha chance de dar certo e as meninas meio que me salvaram. – afirma sinceramente, recebendo um aceno positivo do outro homem como resposta – E cadê Lauren? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Bem, ela e Mark foram fazer um piquenique ao meio dia. De ontem. – contou com um tom um tanto malicioso

- O que? Seu mordomo e minha governanta. Que isso! – falou um pouco incrédulo – Como a gente não sabe que horas eles vão voltar, que tal eu preparar algo gostoso pra gente comer?

- Darren Criss você cozinha?

- Aham, eu sei fazer massa. Tipo, só massa. – falou rindo um pouco

- Ok, eu topo. – respondeu sorrindo o castanho, fazendo o outro sorrir

* * *

Mais tarde daquele mesmo dia, Darren se arrumou de forma totalmente elegante para a única pessoa que ele faz tal coisa: Chris. Ele colocou uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa branca social desabotoada nos dois primeiros botões de cima, um sapato social marrom e seus cachos soltos. Ele estava bem animado para a noite e se olhou umas 10 vezes no espelho antes de sair.

Antes de se encontrar com Chris, Darren passou no quarto das meninas onde as gêmeas estavam em cima da cama jogando pôquer.

- E aí meninas? Como estou? – perguntou o adulto, exibindo seu visual para as filhas

- Uau pai, você está ótimo. – comentou uma das gêmeas, agora identificada como Aurora

- Aonde você está indo? – questionou Ginny

- Eu vou jantar... Com o Chris. – falou sorridente – Boa noite meninas. – se despediu e saiu da porta

Assim que o pai delas saiu, as gêmeas cruzaram seus dedos esperançosas que o plano delas desse finalmente certo.

* * *

Darren desceu as escadas e caminhou até a sala onde encontrou Chris, que já estava a sua espera. O castanho vestia uma camisa de manga longa cinza com um colete preto, calça skinny preta, sapato social preto e seu cabelo modelado num topete. O moreno ficou totalmente encantado com tamanha beleza do ex-marido e o sentimento era recíproco. Ambos sentiam como estivessem há 13 anos atrás naquele cruzeiro.

O castanho rapidamente se levantou quando percebeu a presença do ex-marido afim de cumprimentá-lo.

- Oi Dare. – falou sem fôlego Chris

- Você está maravilhoso. – afirmou admirado Darren, fazendo o castanho corar furiosamente

- É-é o-obrigado. – gaguejou um pouco – Você também está maravilhoso. – disse fazendo o outro corar

- É- hum- vamos pra cozinha comer? – questionou Criss

- Vamos. Estou ansioso para provar sua massa. – disse inocentemente Colfer e Darren arregalou os olhos em surpresa – Não, não. Por favor, não leve isso para o lado pervertido. Eu quis dizer a massa, tipo a comida e... – falava tentando corrigir o erro

- Não Chris. – diz interrompendo as divagações do ex – Tudo bem. A culpa é toda minha por ter pensado merda. Desculpa. – afirmou o moreno – Vamos para a cozinha pra jantar.

Darren começou a cozinhar sendo observado por Chris, que está sentado num banco na bancada da cozinha. A conversa entre os dois flui super bem e a maioria dos assuntos falados tinham a ver com as gêmeas e a infância delas. A natureza da relação e dos sentimentos entre eles não entrava nos tópicos do papo, nenhum dos dois queria entrar ainda nisso.

- Tem certeza que você não precisa de ajuda aí? – perguntou Chris

- Como você insiste, por que você não ajuda a colocar os pratos, talheres e copos na mesa. A comida sai daqui há uns 15 minutos. Eles estão naquele armário ali. – apontou ele para o armário

- Ok. – disse antes de se levantar.

Assim como Darren previu, quinze minutos depois a comida estava pronta. Os dois homens fizeram a refeição com a mesma conversa descontraída de sempre. Mesmo que muitos anos se passaram desde o divórcio, o ex-casal ainda tinha aquela química. Em nenhum momento ficava algum silêncio: sempre havia coisas para falar.

Passaram mais ou menos duas horas quando eles terminaram refeição. E Chris decidiu que como ele não cozinhou, seu papel seria lavar a louça suja.

- Eu vou lavar a louça. – disse Chris se levantando e pegando a louça

- Ei ei. Não, nada disso. – repreendeu Darren se levantando e pegando as louças que o castanho tinha pego

- Mas Darren, eu quero ajudar. Você cozinhou pra mim e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era lavar a sujeira que fizemos. – insistiu Colfer

- Deixa, deixa. A Lauren faz isso amanhã. Venha Chris, vou te mostrar um negócio. – disse Darren

- Mas Darren...

- Não, sem mas. – interrompeu o outro homem – Vem comigo, por favor. – diz estendendo a mão para o ex

Chris hesita um pouco mas pega na mão de Darren e deixa o ex lhe conduzir. Eles andavam em silêncio e o castanho olhava curiosamente para aquela casa que um dia já morou. Poucas mudanças foram feitas mas aquele lugar tinha a mesma elegância de sempre. Tudo era bem organizado e arrumado, e tinha também coisas da personalidade do dono da casa.

Os dois caminharam até um quarto que ficava no porão da casa, uma parte que Chris nunca tinha estado na época que morava ali e muito menos sabia que existia.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou Chris enquanto eles terminavam de descer as escadas do lugar

- Eu guardo aqui os vinhos da reserva especial da família. Meu pai colecionava e eu decidi continuar isso. – explicou Darren, enquanto o castanho observava o ambiente

- Nossa Darren. É muito legal você continuar a tradição. – dizia admirado Colfer, olhando o lugar

- Vem aqui. Vou te mostrar uns especiais. – chamou o moreno caminhando até um depósito de madeira sendo seguido pelo ex-marido

Darren abriu o tal depósito que tinha três garrafas de vinho que tinham um pouco de poeira, mostrando que aquilo não era aberto faz bastante tempo.

- Esses são os vinhos mais raros e cada um tem sua razão para serem. Esse por exemplo. – diz pegando uma das garrafas – Esta belezinha era um dos favoritos do meu pai. Dizem que a plantação que deu origem a essa garrafa fizeram desse um dos melhores vinhos que já produziram. – explicou, recebendo um aceno positivo de Colfer. – Esse aqui. – diz colocando a garrafa no lugar e pegando uma outra – Esse vinho foi servido no casamento dos meus pais. Desconfio que meu irmão Chuck foi concebido graças esse vinho. – comentou fazendo o castanho rir

- E esse aqui? – perguntou Chris pegando uma garrafa

- Bem, essa é a minha única contribuição nesse depósito. – afirmou colocando a garrafa que segurava no lugar

- "Onde os sonhos não tem fim" – lia o que estava na estampa da garrafa – E por que é a sua única contribuição? O que esse vinho tem de tão especial?

- Bem, esse é o vinho que foi servido em nosso casamento. – explicou o moreno, para a surpresa de Colfer – Graças a um amigo de meu pai que é envolvido nessas coisas de colecionador, eu tenho todas as garrafas já produzidas.

- Todas? – perguntou Chris, com os olhos brilhando por conta das lágrimas não derramadas

- Todas. – responde, olhando diretamente nos olhos do ex

- Será poderíamos abrir uma? – perguntou o castanho

- Você é a única pessoa com quem eu beberia. – afirmou pegando a garrafa da mão do Chris, ele assoprou a fim de tirar a poeira do objeto mas acaba caindo no olho do ex que coloca as mãos em seus olhos – Está tudo bem? – pergunta preocupado

- Sim, está. Só foi um cisco no meu olho. – falou limpando o olho

- Tem certeza que está bem? Se quiser eu ajudo. – ofereceu o ex-músico

- Não. Está tudo. Olha, já melhorou. – disse destampando seus olhos – Não é necessário.

Um silêncio se estabelece por alguns instantes, formando um grande clima no ar. Darren trata de quebrar essa falta de troca de palavras.

- Você não tem que ser sempre ser decidido. – murmurou Darren se aproximando de Chris

- O que eu posso fazer se eu sou assim? – responde Chris num sussurro totalmente sem fôlego

Darren não respondeu, apenas se aproximou ainda mais de Chris que não se movimentou para se afastar. O moreno queria sentir depois de mais de uma década a sensação dos lábios de Colfer nos seus. Aos poucos eles iam ficando ainda mais perto um do outro e, quando alguns centímetros os separavam, ambos fecharam os olhos em expectativa. Quando sentiram seus cílios se chocarem, a voz de Lauren que acabara de chegar na casa os fez interromper.

- Ei, alguém em casa? – questionou a mulher do andar de cima.

Chris se afastou hesitante de Darren olhando triste. Aquilo realmente não teria dar chance de dar certo. Se não deu na primeira vez, porque numa segunda daria? Eles se amavam, isso é um fato, mas só o amor não bastava. Era um erro tentar de novo e no final saírem machucados como anos atrás. Esse é o fim, infelizmente.

* * *

O dia seguinte nasceu adequado ao clima melancólico que estava a casa de Darren: super chuvoso. A chuva caía forte e insistente lá fora enquanto Chris, Aurora e Mark se despediam e em breve estariam pegando um voo de volta para Londres. Um táxi estava na frente da entrada da fazenda onde eles se despedem.

Mark e Lauren estavam debaixo de um guarda-chuva perto do veículo parado. O casal mal começara a namorar e já estava enfrentando uma separação. Eles porém iam tentar conciliar a distância por meio de telefonemas. Seria difícil mas ia dar certo.

Darren se despedia de Aurora dando um abraço forte na garota enquanto Chris fazia o mesmo com Ginny. A despedida de agora era bem mais triste que a de anos atrás pois nessa, as meninas estavam conscientes em relação a situação. Mesmo que combinaram se ver novamente em breve, era triste dar "Tchau" para uma filha e saber que ela estará há um Oceano de distância.

Depois de despedir de seus pais, as meninas se abraçaram fortemente como se a vida delas dependessem disso. Há meses atrás, elas nunca imaginaram que podiam ter uma irmã gêmea no mundo. Agora, elas têm uma a outra e se amavam incondicionalmente. O desejo de juntar seus pais havia uma motivação um pouco além de ter Chris e Darren juntos novamente: o casal estando de volta, significava que as gêmeas viveriam juntas. Infelizmente o plano não dera certo e elas estariam separadas novamente. Depois de se abraçarem, Ginny abriu seu guarda-chuva e as duas caminharam em direção ao carro.

A última despedida foi entre Darren e Chris. Nunca tinha passado em suas cabeças que aquilo estaria se repetindo novamente. Eles estavam passando por mais uma despedida e essa estava sendo ainda mais dolorosa e melancólica que a de anos atrás porque apesar do tempo que passou, eles ainda se amavam. Porém o universo não conspiravam a favor dos sentimentos entre os dois e sempre colocavam barreiras quase que indestrutíveis no amo deles. Sim, todo amor enfrenta esses percalços mas os dois homens estavam cansados de lutar.

Diferente da última vez, um beijo agora ia doer demais. Se isso acontecesse, ia ser ainda mais difícil se despedir.

- Vê que se cuida, ok? – disse Darren um pouco triste, recebendo um aceno tímido e triste do castanho

Darren então se aproxima de Chris dando-lhe um beijo rosto. Logo o castanho se afasta, pega seu guarda-chuva e caminha até o táxi, onde Aurora e Mark já estavam dentro. O escritor dá um último abraço em Ginny antes de entrar no veículo.

Quando o som dos motores do táxi é escutado, Ginny e Lauren correm para onde Darren estava. Os três assistiram o automóvel se afastar progressivamente da fazenda.

É isso, acabou.


	21. Epilogue: Parent Trap

**Olá pessoal \o/ **

**Como prometido, aqui está o epílogo de Operação Cupido. Deu um pouquinho de trabalho mas fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Foi uma longa jornada e ela está chegando ao fim.**

**Sem mais delongas, boa leitura**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Depois de um voo sem quaisquer interferências, Chris, Aurora e Mark aterrissam em Londres. Os três pegaram um táxi que os levariam para a residência dos Colfer logo em seguida. Assim como o voo, aquela viagem no automóvel foi silenciosa e triste. O trio estava triste por conta da despedida e por saberem que pessoas que amavam estavam há um oceano de distância.

Eles chegaram na casa depois de uns 20 minutos. Eles entraram na residência e logo Mark subiu as escadas para levar as malas de seus patrões. Chris e Aurora por sua vez, começaram a tirar seus casacos.

- Nossa, a casa está silenciosa. – comentou a menina – Vó? Vô? Tia Hannah? Chegamos! – gritava Aurora

- Sua avó e Hannah saíram, elas devem estar no curso de costura. Elas iam começar um dia depois que eu e Ginny viajamos para São Francisco. – explicou Chris

- Ah sim, então o vovô deve estar aqui. – concluiu – Vovô? - chamou

Chris conhecia seu pai o suficiente pra saber que a essa hora, Tim estaria no escritório lendo seu jornal. O castanho então caminhou até o cômodo e como desconfiava, tinha sim alguém fazendo a leitura das notícias.

- Olá pai, chegamos! – cumprimentou Chris

Para a surpresa de Colfer, a pessoa que lia o jornal não se tratava de seu pai e sim de uma outra pessoa.

- Ginny? – questionou Chris muito surpreso – Mas... Como?

- Olá papai, sabia que alguns aviões chegam em seus destinos mais rápidos do que outros? – afirmou Ginny

- Bem, acho que já ouvi falar. – disse Colfer, ainda incrédulo com a presença de sua outra filha em sua casa

- Ginny? – questionou surpresa Aurora entrando no escritório – O que você faz aqui?

- Trinta segundos depois que vocês foram embora, nós vimos que não dava pra viver sem vocês. – explicou a pequena Criss

- Nós? – perguntou Chris, numa mistura de emoção e surpresa

- Nós. – respondeu Darren, que acabou de entrar no escritório numa outra entrada para a surpresa de Chris – Eu cometi o erro de deixar você partir uma vez Chris, não posso permitir que isso aconteça novamente por mais que você seja a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo.

- Tá Darren, o que você espera de mim? – questionou Chris a beira das lágrimas – Que minhas pernas tremam e que eu caia nos seus braços chorando histericamente dizendo "Nós vamos resolver tudo, daremos um jeito nesse relacionamento bi continental com nossas filhas sendo criadas aqui e lá, e nós continuamos de onde paramos e... – começa a gaguejar enquanto Darren se aproxima lentamente do ex-marido - ...envelhecendo juntos e..." – gagueja novamente emocionado e Criss continua a se aproxima – Fala logo o que quer Daren! Quer que vivamos felizes para sempre?

- É, eu quero isso tudo. – afirma o moreno colocando as mãos no rosto de Chris e puxando-o carinhosamente para perto de si – Só não precisa chorar histericamente.

- Preciso sim. – afirma Chris agora chorando

E assim Darren leva seus lábios nos de Chris num beijo doce e apaixonado. Como eles sentiam falta daquilo porque afinal, não faziam isso há uns 12 anos atrás. O moreno levou suas mãos no pescoço do castanho afim de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo enquanto o outro envolvia seus braços na cintura do baixo. Era como se que eles estivessem se beijando pela primeira vez e como se nunca tivessem se separado: aquela sensação de emoção, de coração praticamente dando pulos dentro do peito e ondas de eletricidade correndo por seu corpos era o mesmo sentido na época em que estavam juntos, ou seja, nada mudou. O sentimento ainda existia e como muita intensidade, talvez com ainda mais.

Naquele momento eles esqueceram que eram observados pelas gêmeas que viam aquela cena emocionadas por verem seus pais se reconciliando. Após alguns instantes, os dois se separaram para recuperar o fôlego e ambos sorriam amplamente.

- Adoro quando você me beija de surpresa. – murmura sem fôlego Chris

- E eu irei fazer isso de novo. – responde também sem fôlego Darren, voltando a beijar o outro homem

Os homens voltam a se beijar e as meninas mal podiam acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo: elas juntaram seus pais novamente, o plano tinha dado certo. Ela estavam completamente extasiadas.

- Nós conseguimos! – gritaram as duas meninas simultaneamente

Com os gritos das filhas, o casal interrompeu o beijo rindo histericamente.

- Sabe o que esse momento pede? – questiona Darren

- O que? – responde Colfer confuso e curioso

- Um abraço familiar. Venham aqui meninas. – chamou o moreno

Chris e Darren abriram espaço para que as garotas os abraçassem. Os quatro riam de felicidade por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, finalmente. Finalmente a família Colfer-Criss estava formada novamente.

* * *

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, a mesa de jantar da casa dos Colfer nunca esteve tão cheia. Além de Tim, Karyn, Hannah, Chris e Aurora que já frequentavam todos os dias por serem os donos da casa, havia também agora Darren e Ginny junto.

Aquele jantar estava servindo de comemoração para algo mais que especial: o reato de Chris e Darren. O recém casal sentava um do lado do outro e não conseguiam esconder a alegria que estavam sentindo. Toda a família estava radiante diante dessa situação toda.

- Darren, eu posso dizer algumas coisas? – questionou Tim, que sentava na ponta da grande mesa de jantar

- Claro, senhor Colfer. – respondeu confiante Darren

- Primeiramente, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não precisa me cumprimentar com essas formalidades? É só me chamar de Tim rapaz. – disse o pai de Chris

- Desculpa sen- quero dizer, Tim. – afirmou o moreno

- Melhor assim. – fala satisfeito – Olha, eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui com a gente e que finalmente que você e meu filho tenham feito as pazes. Nós -eu, Karyn e Hannah-, vemos o quanto Chris é feliz contigo. – afirmou o homem, recebendo acenos positivos de sua mulher e filha. Darren, diante daquelas palavras ditas pelo sogro, se via com os olhos cheio de lágrimas não derramadas. Chris, que percebeu a emoção do amor de sua vida, pegou na mão do moreno que estava sobre a mesa entrelaçando-as. – Mas... Bem, quando meu filho voltou pra casa, ele chegou até nós arrasado. O divórcio de vocês acabou com Chris, que demorou 1 ano e pouco para superar isso, quero dizer, eu sempre achei que ele ainda guardava tristeza no coração e no fundo ainda amava você. – explicou Tim emocionado

- Eu sei como é Tim. Me arrependo todos os dias por ter dado a ideia do divórcio, o que gerou toda essa tristeza. Me arrependo também por não ter lutado o suficiente para impedir a partida de Chris para Londres. Nesses últimos anos nunca deixei de amar Chris e mesmo estando noivo de Mia, no fundo o sentimento que eu tinha por ele estava ali guardado esperando o momento certo para reaparecer. O que aconteceu. – afirmou Darren, tentando se segurar para não chorar

- A culpa disso é toda a minha. – disse Hannah de repente, fazendo todos olharem para a loira, que estava sentada entre as gêmeas – Se eu não ficasse doente toda a hora, talvez isso tudo não tinha acontecido.

- Não Hannah, por favor, não se culpe. – disse Chris triste

- Não é culpa sua querida. – afirmou logo em seguida – Nós éramos muito jovens e não soubemos administrar aquela relação.

- E olha, nós estamos aqui juntos novamente. – completou o castanho – Apesar de tudo, acabou que eu e Darren voltamos e nunca deixamos de nos amar. – afirmou e Darren concordou – Não se sinta culpada, tá?

- Ok. – respondeu a loira, recebendo sorriso de todos que estavam a mesa

- Bem. – começou a dizer Tim novamente – Eu quero que você me prometa Darren que irá fazer meu filho feliz e nunca mais o magoar. Você promete? – pergunta o pai

- Sim, eu prometo fazer de Chris o homem mais feliz do mundo. – disse Criss olhando para Chris – Da mesma maneira que ele me faz sentir.

- Eu já sou o homem mais feliz do mundo só por ter você junto comigo. – respondeu Colfer

- Awn, que fofo! – exclamou emocionada Aurora

- Beija! Beija! Beija! – começou a gritar Ginny

Ginny ganhou o apoio do resto dos participantes do jantar que começaram a gritar também. Chris então se aproxima de Darren dando um beijo rápido mas casto, fazendo os familiares presentes vibrarem de alegria.

- Bem, que tal brindarmos a esse lindo casal? – sugeriu Karyn levantando seu copo de suco

- Boa ideia. – afirmou Tim também levantando sua taça de vinho – A Chris e Darren.

- Eu quero brindar a minhas filhas, que se não fossem por elas, nós não estaríamos aqui. – disse Chris enquanto levantava sua taça de vinho

- Eu quero também brindar. – disse Aurora – Por meus pais terem mandado eu e Ginny para aquele acampamento que se não fosse por isso, nada disso seria possível. – levanta seu copo de suco

- Já eu quero brindar a tia Hannah que nos apoiou no nosso plano. – afirmou Ginny levantando seu copo de refrigerante – Ela foi um anjo pra mim e não pirou quando descobriu que eu não era Aurora.

- Eu quero brindar a Tim e Karyn por terem colocado em terra a pessoa mais incrível do mundo e uma das razões da minha felicidade. – disse emocionado Darren levantando sua taça de vinho

- E eu... – começou a dizer Hannah levantando seu copo de suco – Quero brindar a vida por ter me dado essa família tão bonita. – afirma a loira, emocionada

- Tim-tim. – todos dizem simultaneamente antes de aproximarem seus copos e taças

- Esperem! – gritou Chris, fazendo todo mundo interromper – Faltam duas pessoas que deveriam estar aqui brindando com a gente e fazem parte disso tudo. – explicou – Lauren! Mark! Podem vir aqui na sala de jantar? – chamou

Instantes mais tarde, Lauren e Mark chegaram no recinto.

- Sim Chris, no que podemos ajuda-lo? – perguntou Lauren

- Bem, eu queria convidá-los para brindar com a gente. Vocês dois também fazem parte disso e devem ter motivos para fazer um brinde. – explicou Chris – Sentam-se!

Lauren e Mark nem discutiram, eles apenas sentaram em dois lugares vagos um em frente do outro. Eles serviram vinho nas taças que estavam vazias e estenderam-nas.

- Eu quero brindar a essas duas garotinhas que se não tivessem planejado todo aquele plano, eu não teria conhecido Lauren. A ideia de vocês era juntar um casal mas acabou juntando dois. Vocês são ótimas cupidos. – afirmou Mark estendendo sua taça

- E eu, bem, ia brindar as garotas mas Darren e Chris também colaboraram com isso. Então brindo a vocês dois e desejo toda a felicidade do mundo. – falou a Lauren levantando sua taça

- Agora sim. Tim-tim. – afirma Darren

Todos brindam pela felicidade que estava naquela casa, pelo amor que vence todas as barreiras, pela união de irmãs que juntas vencem megeras e tudo que pudessem derrubá-las, pela vida que pode nos surpreender quando se menos espera, pelas coincidências da vida, pela família que agora crescera... Enfim, por tudo.

* * *

Depois de um jantar animado que rendeu muitas histórias desses últimos anos de separação entre Darren e Chris, todos da casa foram para seus quartos porque afinal, aquele dia foi bem movimentado. Porém para o casal que acabara de voltar, essa noite prometia ser especial: sua primeira noite juntos depois de mais de uma década. Eles estavam ansiosos, muito ansiosos.

Os dois se despediram de todos e caminharam para o quarto do castanho de mãos dadas. Eles entraram no aposento do Colfer, que fechou a porta logo em seguida.

- Bem, eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho e depois você pode ir. Se você quiser, é claro. – afirmou Chris

- Aham, vai lá. Eu espero. – respondeu Darren

- Ok, fiquei à vontade. – disse o castanho antes de dar um selinho no moreno

O castanho pegou seus pijamas e sua peça intima e caminhou para o banheiro. Chegando lá, ele tirou suas roupas e entrou no box ligando o chuveiro. Enquanto a água quente escorria pelo seu corpo, Chris pensava o quanto ele agia as vezes como um completo adolescente como se fosse um completo virgem. Bem, na verdade ele não tinha feito aquilo desde o divórcio. Durante todos aqueles anos, Colfer nunca se sentiu o confortável o suficiente pra ir pra cama com algum homem. E Céus, ele queria aquilo tanto e com Darren mas a insegurança que tinha ainda o deixava preso.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, Chris saiu do banheiro vestindo seu pijama. Ele encontrou Darren sentado na cama segurando suas roupas de dormir.

- Você pode usar o banheiro agora. – disse Chris, um pouco tímido

Darren prontamente se levanta e caminha até o banheiro. Antes de entrar no banheiro, o moreno deu um selinho em Chris. Assim que Criss fechou a porta, Colfer gemeu em frustração. Ele já tinha passado dos trinta mas parecia que tinha metade de sua idade. Não havia razão para ter medo porque não era uma pessoa qualquer e sim o único homem com que já dividiu uma cama.

E ele não ia ter medo. Ele queria Darren, e muito. Então Chris afastou seus medos e inseguranças e decidiu que não tinha o menor cabimento para sentir isso. O castanho tirou seu pijama ficando apenas com sua cueca box preta e vestiu um roupão.

Chris ficou em pé esperando até que o barulho da água saindo do chuveiro cessou. Ele ficou na expectativa da saída de Darren do banheiro, que não demorou muito tempo. O moreno saiu vestindo uma calça de moletom, sem camisa e a água escorria no peitoral dele, por conta dos cabelos cacheados úmidos. A visão definitivamente era de tirar o fôlego para Chris, que olhava dos pés a cabeça daquele homem.

- Ei Chris? – chamou Darren

- Uhm oi? – responde saindo do transe

- Você está nervoso não é? – questionou se aproximando de Chris

- Ner-nervoso? – gaguejou um pouco - Imagina, por que eu estaria nervoso? – falou se atrapalhando um pouco com as palavras

- Eu te conheço Chris Colfer. – afirmou Darren agora ainda mais próximo do outro homem – Você está nervoso sim. Não tem que ter vergonha de admitir. – murmurou colocando a mão gentilmente no rosto do castanho – Olha, não é porque voltamos que devemos fazer amor na primeira noite juntos. Você não tem que fazer algo que não se sente ainda a vontade pra fazer e o mesmo acontece comigo.

- Eu sei mas eu quero. Dare, eu quero muito isso. – afirmou sério – Mas... Faz muito tempo desde que fiz tal coisa e eu me sinto como um adolescente prestes a ter sua primeira vez. – confessou

- Faz quanto tempo exatamente? – questionou curioso

- Desde antes de nosso divórcio. – admitiu Chris – A última vez que fizemos foi a minha última vez também.

- Mas... Por quê? – perguntou Darren surpreso diante a revelação do escritor

- Bem, depois que vim pra cá, minha vida se resumia basicamente em cuidar de Aurora. Depois que descobri que o meu livro seria publicado, usei isso também como uma espécie de distração. – conta – Mas não pense que nunca sai para me divertir. Eu já saí várias vezes e estive com vários homens porém nunca me senti à vontade com nenhum deles. E também nenhum deles era você e me deixava totalmente à vontade e desejado e amado e...

Diante aquela revelação, Darren não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser beijar aquele homem que amava. Foi beijo casto e que durou poucos instantes pois o moreno se afastou.

- Bem, eu também não estive com ninguém até Mia aparecer mas com você era diferente, melhor e divino pra dizer a verdade. Todas as vezes eu comparava a minha relação com a nossa e pensava "Nossa, o que estou fazendo?". Eu meio que seguia com essa relação porque queria esquecer de vez você mas era difícil. – confessou o moreno – E quando você apareceu novamente em minha vida eu... Chris você não tem ideia do que faz comigo. – sussurra próximo aos lábios de Chris

- Você Dare, é como um imã que me atrai de tal maneira que não há nada e nem ninguém que pode me afastar de você. – sussurra de volta – Oh céus, eu te amo tanto Darren.

- Eu também te amo. Te amo demais. – responde antes de beijar Chris

Os dois se beijam como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Darren tinha suas mãos no pescoço de Chris a fim de aprofundar o beijo enquanto o castanho envolvia seus braços na cintura do baixo para trazer o corpo do outro homem para perto de si. Rapidamente a língua do moreno pedia por passagem o que de forma ligeira foi cedida pelo escritor. Colfer não conseguiu deixar de gemer alto quando seu amante mordeu seu lábio inferior de forma pecaminosa e com suar do gemido, o ex-músico não pôde deixar de gemer também.

O beijo continuava ardente e Chris no embalo começou a puxar Darren para perto de sua cama, sem interromper o beijo, é claro. O moreno se assustou com a iniciativa do amante e se afastou por alguns instantes.

- Chris você tem certeza disso? – questionou sem fôlego num sussurro

Chris não respondeu, apenas empurrou Darren para sua cama onde o moreno ficou deitado observando curioso para ver o que estava por vir. O castanho então calmamente tirou seu roupão deixando-o cair no chão revelando seu peitoral pálido e levemente malhado e, sua cueca box preta que exibia a ereção do escritor. O moreno esqueceu o que era respirar diante daquela visão divina que estava tendo.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? – questionou Chris de uma forma tão sedutora que até ele estava surpreso com aquela mudança de atitude

- Oh céus, Chris. – diz num gemido Darren

Chris sorri maliciosamente antes de se aproximar da cama e ficar em cima de Darren. O moreno beija fervorosamente o outro homem. O escritor colocava suas mãos no pescoço do baixo que deslizava as suas mãos pelas costas nuas de seu amante. Colfer interrompeu o beijo e começou a espalhar beijos languidos pelo pescoço do Criss, que mordia seus lábios para não gemer tão alto.

- Uhmm Chris, para quem estava inseguro, você está bem empolgado hein? – comentou sem fôlego Darren

- Você fala demais. – respondeu num sussurro antes de beijar novamente

Os dois voltam a se beijar numa bagunça de lábios, línguas e dentes. Enquanto tempo passava, mais eles ficavam mais excitados e desejando ainda mais por aquilo. O choque de suas ereções fazia ambos gemerem alto.

- Muitas roupas... – sussurrou Darren entre os lábios de Chris

Com o comentário, Chris se afastou e começou a tirar a calça de moletom de Darren, revelando a cueca box azul marinho com a ereção pedindo para se libertar. O castanho tira a peça íntima do amante e fica impressionado com a visão do moreno deitado nu em sua cama.

- Porra Darren, você ainda está lindo. – comentou num sussurro passando as mãos pelo corpo do moreno

- E eu mal posso esperar para ver você. – respondeu também sussurrando

Chris então se levanta para tirar sua cueca revelando seu pau também duro. Ele então rapidamente volta para cama distribuindo beijos pela extensão da perna de Darren chegando até o pênis do moreno. Colfer começa a dar uma atenção especial ao pau de seu amante lambendo o pré-cum que já vazava.

- M-merda Chris. – geme – Por favor.

- O que? – pergunta Chris

- V-você... Eu quero sua boca no meu pau. Por favor. – implora num sussurro Darren

Chris sorriu antes de colocar sua boca no pênis de Darren e rapidamente começou chupar. O moreno estava totalmente em êxtase e segurava com toda força que podia os gemidos, já que não eram os únicos na casa. Quando o escritor começou a lamber toda a extensão do pau de seu amante, o moreno enlouqueceu.

- C-Chris eu estou tão perto. – murmurou – Por favor, eu quero você em mim. Eu quero te sentir. Por favor. – pediu

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Chris

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida. Por favor querido. – insistiu

Chris acenou positivamente antes de se aproximar de Darren num beijo calmo e casto que durou poucos segundos. Em seguida, Colfer pegou a garrafa de lubrificante e um pacote de camisinha na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

- Tem certeza mesmo? – perguntou novamente Colfer

- Por que eu não teria? Estou prestes a fazer amor com o homem que amo e nunca deixei de amar, por que eu estaria com alguma dúvida? – respondeu num sussurro apaixonado Darren

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu Chris – Você não imagina o quanto.

Chris então começa a preparar seus dedos colocando o líquido em toda a extensão. O castanho posiciona o primeiro perto do buraco de Darren, e quando recebe um sinal para continuar, aos poucos coloca seu dedo para dentro. Depois de fazer movimentos entrando e saindo de dentro, Colfer coloca um segundo dedo e ele repetiu o mesmo movimento. Darren estava ficando louco de tesão e apertava com força os lençóis da cama. Em seguida, o escritor colocou o terceiro e movimentava-os dentro do ex-musico que gemia a cada estocada que Colfer fazia.

- Por-por favor, quero você dentro de mim. Agora! – pedia quase que num suplico Darren

Com o pedido, Chris tirou os dedos e começou a se preparar. Ele abriu o pacote de camisinha colocando-a em seu membro e em seguida colocou o lubrificante em toda a extensão, sendo observado por um Darren um tanto ansioso.

- Paciência é uma virtude... – comentou o castanho, num tom brincalhão

- Não acredito que nessa altura do campeonato, você está citando uma fala da "A Múmia". – respondeu incrédulo Darren

- Para Dare, é um clássico. – insistiu Chris – Por favor, diz a parte do Ricky.

- Argh tá bom. – gemeu em frustração – "Nesse momento não é não."

- Assim que eu gosto. – disse Chris sorrindo, enquanto se posiciona perto do amante – Pronto?

- Uhum. – respondeu

Então Chris aos poucos vai enfiando seu pau dentro do buraco de Darren, fazendo o moreno gemer alto.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Chris preocupado

- Sim, eu estou bem. É que faz tempo que eu não faço isso... Quero dizer, desse jeito. – explicou – Continue mas vai devagar.

- Ok. – respondeu

Chris atendeu o pedido de Darren e aos poucos foi entrando no moreno. Ao chegar na próstata do moreno, o baixo gemeu e com isso, Chris também faz o mesmo.

- Porra Darren, você está tão apertado. – sussurrou Chris cheio de tesão

- Mais-Mais, eu quero mais. – pedia em êxtase Darren

O escritor começou a fazer o movimento de entra e sai devagar que a medida que Darren pedia por mais, ficava mais rápida. Aquela reconexão estava sendo mágica para os homens. O sexo entre eles sempre foi mágico mas agora era praticamente divino. A sensação dos corpos suados, os gemidos que invadiam aquele quarto, o desejo que eles tinham um pelo outro e amor incondicional entre os dois fazia daquilo, a melhor noite de amor de suas vidas.

Não demorou muito para que o orgasmo se aproximasse para ambos.

- Eu estou tão perto Dare. – murmurou Chris

- E-eu tam-também. – respondeu

- Olhe pra mim amor. – pediu, sendo rapidamente atendido – Eu quero te ver quando nós dois chegarmos ao orgasmo. – afirmou

Darren então beija com fervor Chris, que logo corresponde o gesto. Mesmo beijando o escritor continua o movimentando seu membro pra dentro e pra fora do buraco do moreno. Quando estão prestes a chegar ao ápice, Chris leva sua mão em uma das do Darren entrelaçando-as com força.

Enfim os dois alcançam o orgasmo quase que simultaneamente: Chris veio primeiro e logo em seguida foi a vez de Darren. Colfer praticamente desabou em cima do moreno, totalmente exausto. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Instantes depois, Darren quebrou a falta de palavras.

- Isso foi incrível. – afirmou o moreno

- Foi maravilhoso. – disse Chris – É, eu vou sair de cima de você para deitar bem abraçadinho contigo porque, Deus, eu sinto muita falta disso.

- Por que sou o mestre dos abraços. – se gabou Darren

- E nem um pouco humilde né Criss? – respondeu

- Mas é verdade Colfer, admita, eu sou uma pessoa fantástica no quesito abraços. – insistiu – Admita!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu admito. Você tem o melhor abraço de todos. – concordou fazendo o outro homem sorrir

- Então se levanta e vem deitar comigo. Não sou o único mestre dos abraços aqui. – falou Darren num sorriso

Chris tirou seu membro já mole de dentro de Darren, tirou a camisinha amarrando-a, jogou-a até o lixo e deitou na cama, envolvendo seus braços no corpo do moreno e colocando sua cabeça no peito de seu amante. Tudo estava silencioso até que Chris quebra o silêncio.

- Darren, você não quer tomar banho não? Você deve estar se sentindo sujo não é? – perguntou Chris

- Bem, eu estou me sentindo sujo mas não quero sair daqui. Está tão confortável. – respondeu se aconchegando mais no castanho

Chris acena positivamente em resposta e tudo fica silencioso novamente, exceto pelo som de suas respirações sincronizadas. Após um tempo, Colfer de novo quebra o silêncio.

- Dare? – chamou o castanho

- Sim? – respondeu

- Como vai ser agora que voltamos? Como ficará a situação toda? – pergunta olhando para Darren

- Bem... – começa dizer o moreno enquanto começava a mexer nos cabelos bagunçados do outro homem – Eu estou meio cansado agora para discutir isso agora então podemos falar disso amanhã? Olha, eu garanto que contarei tudo e que daremos certo. – respondeu sonolento

- Tudo bem. Na verdade, eu estou muito cansado – afirmou antes de bocejar

- O que eu já posso adiantar é: Chris Colfer, você quer namorar comigo? – pediu

- Sim, eu quero. – respondeu sorrindo amplamente

Darren se inclinou para beijar Chris preguiçosamente. O beijo durou pouco porque ambos estavam muito cansados para isso.

- Eu te amo. – disse Chris

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu Darren

E em meio a declarações de amor, o agora casal de namorados caiu no sonho abraçados. Em seus rostos estavam estampados largos sorrisos. Eles mal podiam acreditar que depois de anos de idas e vindas, os dois estariam juntos novamente. Darren e Chris estavam ainda mais apaixonados que aqueles dois jovens que se conheceram naquele cruzeiro.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Chris acordou em seu quarto como sempre fazia. Mas desta vez era diferente: ele estava abraçado em um homem – abraçado em seu Darren. O calor dos braços do moreno fez o castanho sorrir e se aconchegar mais no corpo do seu namorado. Namorado. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Colfer ficou apreciando a visão linda que era seu homem dormindo tranquilamente, até que Darren começou a acordar. Os bocejos sonolentos fizeram Chris morrer de fofura e sorri carinhosamente.

- Uhmm bom dia... – diz ainda sonolento Darren

- Bom dia... – respondeu Chris sorrindo

- Está muito tempo acordado? – perguntou o moreno, fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos do namorado

- Não muito, fiquei apenas apreciando a visão. – conta – Mal posso acreditar que isso está realmente aqui. Tenho medo de que eu esteja sonhando e que acordarei nessa cama sozinho. – confessou

- Isso não é um sonho, isso aqui é real. – coloca a mão no rosto do castanho – Nós e nosso amor são reais. – disse antes de levar seus lábios os de Chris por alguns instantes – Bem, eu estava pensando em sair com você e as meninas depois do café para conversar sobre o futuro. Tem algum lugar para me recomendar?

- A gente pode passear pelo centro e ir depois para um restaurante ótimo no shopping. Que tal? – sugeriu

- Ótimo. – sorriu – Topa tomar um banho comigo? – convidou

- Como devo recusar a essa oferta imperdível hein? – respondeu rindo, fazendo o outro soltar uma gargalhada

* * *

Depois de tomar café com o resto da família, Chris, Darren, Aurora e Ginny saíram andando pelas ruas do centro de Londres. Chris e Darren caminhavam de mãos dadas conversando calmamente e observando as meninas que andavam na frente deles. Juntos, eles visitaram os pontos turísticos da cidade para que Ginny e Darren. Era uma família linda e feliz como qualquer outra.

O horário do almoço chegou e a família foi para o restaurante que Chris tinha dito. Se tratava de um estabelecimento que servia comida italiana e tinha um ambiente bastante aconchegante e familiar. Os quatro escolheram um lugar mais afastado e reservado para poderem conversarem melhor. Chris e Darren sentaram um do lado do outro ficando em frente das gêmeas.

Depois de fazerem seus pedidos, Darren resolveu que tinha chegado o momento para colocar as cartas na mesa e falar sobre o que estava vindo.

- Bem, a razão que viemos aqui é que eu queria falar sobre o que vai acontecer agora que tudo isso aconteceu. – começou a dizer Darren – Bem, Ginny já sabe o que vou dizer e eu pedi pra ela não contar ainda porque eu queria fazer isso.

- Darren assim você me deixa ansioso. – falou Chris

- Calma amor, prometo que não é nada de ruim. – garantiu – Bem, para começar, decidi vender minha parte do vinhedo.

- Como é que é? Por quê? – perguntou sem acreditar o castanho

- Depois que meus pais morreram, eu e meu irmão ficamos com cada um com uma metade do vinhedo e toda a empresa. Eu decidi vender o resto para meu irmão, que hoje mais cedo me mandou um e-mail aceitando a oferta. – explicou

- Mas... Por que? – questionou novamente Colfer

- Você me conhece o suficiente Chris pra saber que minha vocação é outra. Então estou vendendo minha parte na empresa para investir nas meninas e na minha carreira musical. Cansei de ouvir você Chris e até de Ginny que eu deveria estar usando minha voz como um instrumento e estou finalmente seguindo o conselho. – afirmou Darren

- Pai isso é incrível! – comemorou Aurora – Mal posso esperar pra te ouvir cantar.

- Aurora, o pai canta como um sonho. É incrível. – conta Ginny, recebendo uma aceno positivo de Chris – Pai, agora conta a segunda parte da surpresa. – falou para Darren

- Tem uma segunda parte? – pergunta Chris – O que te mais?

- Bem, como estou vendendo minha parte do vinhedo, Chuck está indo morar na fazenda e eu e Ginny estamos vindo morar aqui em Londres, com vocês. – contou o moreno, fazendo Aurora dar pulos de alegria e Chris ficar boquiaberto

- Vocês estão vindo morar com a gente? É sério? – perguntava Aurora sem esconder a felicidade

- Sim, contanto que seu pai Chris concorde com isso. – falou olhando para o namorado que estava visivelmente surpreso

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – começou a dizer Chris extremamente perplexo – Você não pode abandonar sua vida em São Francisco e vir pra cá. Lembra o que aconteceu na última vez que um de nós abandonou tudo que tinha numa cidade pra ir para outra. Eu não aguentaria uma nova separação.

- Se você um dia fez, eu posso fazer também. – disse antes de se virar para olhar para o namorado colocando suas mãos no rosto do castanho – E sabe porque eu não iria embora? A minha felicidade está onde você e minhas filhas estão e irei para onde vocês irem. Seja lá, ou aqui. Não importa. Eu quero comprar uma casa para nós quatro vivermos juntos e felizes. Uma casa bem grande onde as meninas possam ter cada uma seus quartos, onde você tenha um escritório enorme e aconchegante pra você trabalhar em seus livros e roteiros... Eu quero um lar pra gente continuar nossa família e vivermos felizes. – disse emocionado, fazendo Chris chorar – Eu quero tudo isso mas tudo só será possível se você quiser também.

- Oh céus, é tudo que eu mais quero. Eu sempre quis. – declarou com a voz embargada

Com a afirmação de Chris, Darren não conseguiu aguentar e beijou apaixonadamente o castanho. As gêmeas observavam aquela cena emocionadas e abraçadas. A emoção tomava conta daquela mesa até que o garçom chegou com os pedidos e cortou totalmente o clima.

Aquele almoço após aquilo não era mais um almoço qualquer depois daquela conversa. Agora ele marcava o início de uma vida nova.

* * *

Meses se passaram depois daquele almoço. Darren vendeu sua parte do vinhedo para Chuck e se mudou para a nova casa em Londres, que ele comprou junto com Chris. Era uma residência exatamente como Darren imaginou que viveria com sua família. Como na fazenda, Lauren também era governanta da casa e cuidava do lar e das meninas enquanto os adultos trabalhavam. Ah, sem esquecer de Sam que se mudou para Londres também tendo um lugar especialmente para ele. Agora porém ele tinha alguém com quem dividir a casa e as atenções: numa noite, Chris chegou em casa com um gato que ele achou na rua e insistiu que o animalzinho fosse adotado. Agora era Darren, Chris, Aurora, Ginny, Sam e Bryan, o gato, morando naquela casa.

Ginny e Aurora não poderiam estar mais felizes pelo rumo que suas vidas estavam tomando. Elas tinham seus pais juntos e elas eram praticamente inseparáveis. Era difícil as gêmeas brigarem e quando acontecia, rapidamente faziam as pazes. Quem imaginaria que aquelas duas meninas que faziam tudo para irritar a outra no início daquele acampamento.

Darren e Chris também nunca se viram em tamanha felicidade. O moreno acabara de assinar com uma grande gravadora e estava produzindo seu primeiro álbum. Além disso, ele em breve estará lançando seu primeiro single e estava bastante esperançoso e otimista. O castanho por sua vez, estava trabalhando na adaptação para o teatro de Love x Distance, que ia estrear em breve. Em paralelo a isso, Colfer estava trabalhando um livro muito especial. A relação do casal estava às mil maravilhas enquanto o tempo passava. Quem via o jeito que eles interagem, falava que os homens estavam juntos há anos. O divórcio não modificou em nada entre eles, exceto pelo fato que amor que tinham um pelo outro.

Aquilo era definitivamente a vida que eles pediram a Deus.

* * *

Véspera de natal. Darren, Chris, Ginny e Aurora foram participar da ceia na casa dos Colfer. A família não imaginava que depois do jantar, aquele natal guardava fortes emoções. O moreno queria aproveitar aquele momento especial para fazer algo ainda mais especial. Ele só não imaginava que o castanho teve a mesma ideia.

A família estava toda reunida no sofá conversando animadamente até que Chris resolve fazer sua surpresa.

- Pessoal! – chamou Chris se levantando e todos olharam para o castanho – Eu queria aproveitar esse momento especial onde as pessoas mais importantes de minha vida estão presentes para entregar um dos meus presentes para o amor de minha vida, Darren. – ele vira-se para olhar para o namorado – Há quase 13 anos atrás, eu estava sendo mandado praticamente a força para um cruzeiro. Eu achava que aquilo seria o maior tédio mas se tornou a melhor viagem de minha vida, onde conheci o amor de minha vida. – declarou emocionado – Estão certas as pessoas que dizem que devemos seguir os conselhos de seus pais. Hoje, vejo que fui feliz nesse sentido. – falou olhando para seus pais – E Darren, você conseguiu mudar minha vida de maneira tão extraordinária então pouco tempo. – ele olhou para o namorado que tinha os olhos lacrimejados - Quando nos conhecemos, eu mal podia ficar longe de você e quando nos divorciamos, foram os tempos mais tristes que passei. Sofri porque nunca deixei de amar mas tive que superar isso pois não dava para viver o tempo todo assim, ainda mais quando se tem uma filha pequena pra cuidar. Felizmente anos se passaram e quis o destino que nós mandássemos as meninas para o mesmo lugar para que nós se vermos novamente. Quando te vi naquele hotel era como se tudo aquilo que estava adormecido em mim despertasse novamente e me vi ainda mais perdidamente apaixonado. E graças as nossas meninas, nós estamos aqui, juntos novamente e esses últimos meses foram os mais felizes de toda a minha vida. Darren eu te amo tanto e sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter uma pessoa tão incrível ao meu lado... – afirma com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas – Mas o que poucos sabem é que há exatamente 14 anos atrás, eu e Darren estávamos naquele cruzeiro e ele estava me surpreendendo mais uma vez. Porém dessa vez, é a minha vez de surpreender. – falou enquanto se ajoelhava no chão e tirando do bolso uma caixinha vermelha de uma joalheria, para a surpresa de todos e principalmente de Darren, que estava chorando – Então Darren Criss, você quer se casar comigo, de novo? – perguntava abrindo a caixinha, que tinha um anel prata com uma espécie de tarja escura

Todos ficam na expectativa pela resposta, mas nenhum deles estava mais que nem Chris. Ele estava extremamente ansioso e tinha medo de receber um "Não". Porém, para a surpresa de todo mundo, Darren se ajoelha na frente de Chris e logo em seguida pega de seu bolso uma caixinha azul de joalheria abrindo-a mostrando um anel prata com uma tarja dourada.

- Bem, acho que tivemos a mesma ideia Chris Colfer. – afirmou com a voz embargada – Eu queria te surpreender novamente mas vejo que fui pego de surpreso. Eu meio que ensaiei um discurso todo mas você me fez esquecer tudo e diante de tudo que foi dito agora, eu novamente não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto te amo e o quanto eu estou louco para me casar com você novamente. – afirmou, naquela altura Chris estava chorando e todos ali na sala estavam emocionados - Chris, você quer se casar comigo, de novo? – pergunta

- Sim, eu aceito. – respondeu extremamente emocionado

- E eu aceito também. – disse logo em seguida Darren

Os dois chocam seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e úmido, graças as lágrimas derramadas durante os discursos. Quem assistia aquela aplaudia emocionada e feliz por testemunharem aquele momento tão doce entre os homens. Em seguida, eles se afastam e colocam as alianças de noivado em seus dedos que tremiam, assim como suas mãos. Era isso, novamente Darren e Chris estavam noivos.

* * *

Como aconteceu no cruzeiro, Chris e Darren marcou seu casamento para a véspera de ano novo. Eles esperaram 12 anos para ficarem juntos, pra que esperar mais? A cerimônia ia acontecer num grande iate para celebrar esse amor que nasceu em alto mar. Dessa vez, o casamento ia ser testemunhado por todos os familiares do casal. Até Chuck e sua família foi para Londres para assistir ao casamento do irmão mais novo.

A cerimônia foi ainda mais emocionante que o pedido de casamento. Os homens não podiam esconder a emoção durante toda a celebração e no momento em que os votos foram trocados, muitas lágrimas foram derramadas pelos noivos. Quando perguntados se aceitam casarem um com outros, o juiz escutou dois animados "sims". Suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo quando trocavam as alianças.

E foi então que a grande hora chegou. Darren e Chris estavam oficialmente casados novamente. O casal trocou o primeiro beijo de casados ao som dos aplausos dos convidados ali presentes. Ao fim do beijo que durou bastante tempo, os dois sorriam amplamente.

A festa foi bem animada e Darren e Chris aproveitaram ao máximo a festa. Eles dançaram muito juntos e também com suas filhas, que foram as damas de honra da cerimônia.

Como tudo que envolve ao casal Colfer-Criss tem muitas emoções, a festa também teve seus momentos emocionantes. O noivos deram mais um de seus discursos românticos dizendo o quanto se amavam, fazendo praticamente todo mundo chorar novamente. A surpresa da noite porém foi o pedido de casamento de Mark para Lauren que chorava enquanto dizia sim.

Enfim, mais que oficialmente, a família Colfer-Criss estava formada e explodia em felicidade. Ali o amor prevalecia e para sempre prevalecerá até o fim de seus dias.

* * *

_The New York Times - Livros_

_Chris Colfer lança continuação de seu Best-Seller_

_Para leitores e fãs do romance "Love x Distance", ler o final do livro foi algo frustrante. O fim triste do casal protagonista – Charles e Dianna – foi um balde água fria para quem esperava por um final feliz. Pior do que isso era saber que tal livro não teria uma continuação porque, segundo o próprio autor, ele não conseguiria terminar e sua ideia era que a trama acabasse daquela forma. Tal história foi também contada no teatro, sendo um sucesso de público e com turnê internacional, que aonde ia, quebrava recordes de bilheteria._

_Quase 6 anos depois, Chris Colfer anunciou que estaria lançando a continuação de seu aclamado Best-Seller. O lançamento de "Parent Trap" foi um alívio para os fãs que não se conformavam com o desfecho do primeiro._

_Segundo Colfer, a história se trata do destino querendo unir um casal que apesar dos obstáculos, ainda se amava profundamente. Charlie e Dianna acabam mandando as meninas para o mesmo acampamento onde elas descobrem que são irmãs e se organizam para juntar seus pais, além de trocarem de papéis. Porém não será tão fácil cumprir essa missão._

_O autor revelou para nós com exclusividade que, Love x Distance e Parent Trap são baseados em seu relacionamento com o cantor nomeado ao Grammy de artista revelação e música do ano Darren Criss, e que as gêmeas do livro são baseadas em Ginny e Aurora, suas filhas. "Eu não fiz uma continuação para Love x Distance porque a história terminava daquele jeito. Não queria iludir os leitores com final feliz que não aconteceu. A vida porém me mostrou que quando menos se espera, o felizes para sempre pode acontecer. Então quis compartilhar minha alegria e escrevi essa continuação", explicou Chris._

_Apenas com a pré-venda, o "Parent Trap" quebrou recordes de vendas ficando logo na primeira semana de venda no topo dos best-sellers da The New York Times. _

_Amanhã, o autor começará uma turnê de sessão de autógrafos que passará pela Europa e a América do Norte. Informações sobre, estão abaixo:_

_[...]_

* * *

Quando Chris chegou, acompanhado por sua empresária Alla, na maior livraria de Londres, ele mal podia acreditar na enorme fila que se formava dentro e fora do estabelecimento. Era inacreditável. Parecia que era ontem que ele estava escrevendo o seu primeiro livro, o The Land Of Stories.

Na hora marcada, ele sentou em seu lugar sendo recebido por gritos e aplausos de seus fãs. Durante toda sessão de autógrafos, ele foi parabenizado e recebeu muitos agradecimentos por ter continuado a história. Por escrever infantis e romances juvenis/adultos, Chris possui uma diversidade de fãs que iam de crianças até a pessoas idosas.

O autor adorava conversar com seus fãs e saber o que eles achavam. Naquele dia ele atendeu centenas e foi algo extremamente cansativo mas gratificante. Ele simplesmente amava o que fazia.

Chegando ao final do evento, a presença de três pessoas mais que especiais surpreendeu o autor. Ele não conseguia o sorriso ao ver Darren, Ginny e Lauren chegarem na sua mesa segurando cada um consigo três exemplares de "Parental Trap". Eles eram os últimos, fechando aquela sessão de autógrafos com chave de ouro.

- Oi papai. – falaram ao mesmo tempo as meninas

- Oi minhas lindas. – disse Chris, dando um beijo na testa de cada uma

- Olá meu autor favorito. – cumprimentou Darren antes de se inclinar dando um selinho no marido

- Oi amor. – respondeu sorrindo

- Bem, esses aqui são o meu, de Lauren e de Mark. – falou entregando os livros

- Como foi chegar aqui? – perguntou Chris enquanto autografava

- A gente esperou um pouquinho. Tava uma filha enorme. – contou Ginny

- Pois é, veio muita gente. Fiquei surpreso. – falava entregando o livro para o marido

- Você é um autor foda, não é à toa que tem esse sucesso. – afirma Darren, recebendo acenos positivos das meninas

- Vocês são suspeitos para dizer. – falou – Vem, me dá seus livros. – pede para Ginny

- Pai, esses aqui são o meu, do vovô e da vovó. – disse entregando os livros

- Ok. – respondeu Chris pegando os livros e começando a autografar

- Meu empresário ligou hoje dando uma ótima notícia. – afirmou Darren sussurrando

- Sério? O que? – perguntou devolvendo os livros para Ginny

- Deixa você terminar isso que contarei a novidade. Ainda é um segredo. – falou discretamente

- Ah sim, entendo. Eu espero, mas muito ansioso. – sorriu – Agora você querida. – pediu para Aurora

- Esses são o meu, da Tia Hannah e do nosso bebê Kurt para ele ler quando estiver grande. – explicou sorrindo Aurora entregando os livros

Depois de algum tempo de casados, Chris e Darren decidiram adotar mais um bebê e assim Kurt entrou na família Colfer-Criss. O garotinho tinha 6 meses quando chegou e rapidamente se tornou o xodó da família. Ele era um menino muito amado por todos.

- Como Kurt está? – perguntou Chris pegando os livros

- Quando saímos, ele estava vendo "Dora, A Aventureira" com Hannah e dona Karyn. – conta Darren

- Eu vou sentir tanta falta do meu bebê durante essa turnê, e de vocês todos também. Não era para eu ter aceitado isso. – se lamentou o autor

- Eu sei querido mas nos falaremos todos os dias pelo Skype. Isso é muito importante para sua carreira e nós te apoiamos incondicionalmente. Não é meninas? – diz recebendo acenos positivos das garotas

- Muito obrigado, mesmo. Eu sou muito grato por ter vocês na minha vida. – disse com os olhos lacrimejados o castanho, enquanto entregava os livros

Antes que pudesse receber uma resposta, Alla se aproxima da família.

- Oi Darren, olá meninas. – cumprimentou a empresária

- Oi Alla. – falaram os três em uníssono

- Desculpa interromper, mas eu posso roubar o Chris por um instante? – pediu a loira

- Claro, fique à vontade. Esperaremos aqui fora. – disse Darren

Chris e Alla andaram até uma porta que havia dentro da livraria onde entraram. Enquanto isso, Darren e as gêmeas guardavam os exemplares do livro na mochila que o homem portava. Minutos depois, a empresária saiu sozinha da sala e caminhou até o moreno e as garotas.

- Darren! Meninas! Chris quer falar com vocês lá dentro. – avisou ela sorrindo

Assim, os três andaram e entraram na sala onde tinham as coisas pessoais de Chris. O castanho estava andando de um lado ao outro, explodindo de felicidade.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram! – falou Chris enquanto a família entrava – Eu tenho novidades. – dizia empolgado

- Fala papai! Estou ansiosa! – exclamou Aurora

- Alla recebeu uma ligação de uma produtora que está interessada em produzir Love x Distance e Parent Trap para o cinema. Meus livros irão ser tornar filmes! – exclamou alto empolgado

Os minutos seguintes foram da família pulando de alegria, rindo e abraçando forte. Aquele era uma passo grande para a carreira do castanho e ele não podia estar mais feliz. E como a felicidade de um era a felicidade do outro, todos estavam muito felizes pelo sucesso de Chris. Porém não era só o autor que tinha novidades.

- Aproveitando a boa notícia, quero informar que meu empresário ligou hoje e falou que fechou uma turnê mundial. Eu entrarei em turnê depois que terminar a sua turnê terminar Chris! – anunciou Darren

E assim foram mais pulos e risos e abraços. Aquilo sempre foi um sonho de Darren e todos ali estavam carecas de saber isso e não podiam estar mais orgulhosos e felizes por eles.

- Dare, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você. – falou Chris abraçado em Darren

- Eu também, de você. – respondeu Darren – Obrigado por sempre me apoiar em tudo.

- Obrigado por mandar aquele livro pra editora. Se não fosse por isso, nada disso teria acontecido. – afirmou Chris emocionado – Eu te amo meu funcionário do cruzeiro.

- Eu também te amo, meu rapaz perdido no corredor.

FIM

* * *

**Acabou **

**Quero aqui agradecer a todos os leitores que acompanharam até o fim a história e teve paciência com a minha demora nas atualizações, crises de bloqueio criativo, problemas pessoais e etc. **

**Espero que tenham gostado da história porque escrevo com o maior carinho do mundo para vocês.**

**Ah, faz tempo que eu não escrevo lemon então talvez eu esteja enferrujada nesse sentido. Espero que ignorem ok?**

**A próxima fic a ser atualizada é Unconditionally.**

**Bjos de luz**


End file.
